


The Curse of the Mirkwood Elves

by Silvaimagery



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Battle of Five Armies fix, Bitterness, Character Death, Dragon Sickness, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Resentment, Romance, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dwarves of Erebor were the bane of the Mirkwood Elves, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to mess with the timeline a bit, not too much. You probably won’t even notice it :) And I do want to establish a bit of backstory to the ‘curse’ so it will be a few chapters before we get to Thorin and Thranduil.

I look at the Dwarves standing before me.

“Welcome. I am Oropher, King of Greenwood the Great.”

I stand and come down from my throne.

A Dwarf comes forward and bows.

“I am Thráin, of the House of Durin. I am leading my people towards Erebor.”

“Well met Thráin. You and your people are welcome here.”

“On behalf of my people, I thank you.”

I incline my head.

“We seek safe passage through the forest.”

I walk until I stand before them.

“And you shall have it. For now you and your people may rest here. We will provide you with food for your journey.”

“Thank you.”

I smile at him.

“If you are to become the King under the Mountain then it is in both our interest that we become allies. Don’t you agree?”

“Aye. I do.”

“We will speak more of this once you are rested.”

He bows.

I instruct my guards to lead them to the guest chambers.

“You will be led to your rooms.”

The dwarves bow and follow the guards.

Thráin turns to look at me before following his people.

My son comes to stand at my side.

He watches them leave before looking at me.

I look at him.

He raises an eyebrow.

I smile.

He crosses his arms.

“What?” I ask.

“Do you think it is wise to allow these Dwarves to settle in the mountain?”

“You do not agree.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

He sighs.

“Dwarves are greedy creatures. No good can come of having them so close.”

I chuckle.

I lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Thranduil.”

He looks at me.

“It is best to be friendly with our neighbors. If we are to treat them with respect and loyalty, they will return the gesture.”

“If you say so.”

“You are young, you have much to learn.”

“So you keep saying.”

“I am sure you will make a fine king one day.”

He inclines his head.

I watch him leave before looking back the way the Dwarves had gone.

********************

I inspect my flowers.

“Hello.”

I turn to look at the Dwarf standing in the doorway to my garden.

“King Thráin.”

“I am not a king yet.” He smiles.

“Because you are not wearing the crown does not mean you are not the leader of your people.”

He nods and comes closer.

“I see you wear one of the seven rings given to the Dwarves.”

He looks down at his hand.

“Wearing the ring does not mean I will be a fit king or that all will bow to my leadership. Some think me too young for this task.”

“I am sure you will end up proving them wrong.”

“I would very much like to, at least to shut them all up.”

We chuckle.

“You will prevail.”

“I just need to find something to prove to the Dwarves that I have the right to rule, that I will give them a safe home and provide them will all they shall ever need to survive and prosper.”

I study his weary face.

“They will follow you willingly, they already do.”

“Your kind words calm my mind.”

I smile.

“I hope you have found your accommodations to your liking.”

“It is more than we can ask for. More than we’ve had since we left Moria.”

I turn to face him fully.

“Yes. I heard of what happened. I am sorry for the suffering of your people.”

He inclines his head.

“Thank you. Many have said it was our own fault for being greedy.”

“There are many things that hide in the shadows and one never knows when they will chose to show themselves.”

“Durin’s Bane is not just any little thing.”

“I am sure anyone living in those mines would have eventually run into that foul creature.”

The moonlight reflects off the beads in his hair and his beard.

He was tall for a Dwarf.

His hair was dark as his eyes.

Those black pools stare back at me.

I move to the bench and sit.

I indicate the spot next to me.

He comes forward and sits.

We are silent for a moment.

“We are grateful for your hospitality.” He says. “I do not know how we will every repay your kindness.”

“You needed my help and I offered it. There is no need for repayment.”

He shakes his head.

“What?” I ask.

“I did not know the Elves offered their friendship so readily and to a Dwarf no less.”

“No doubt you are surprised by it.”

“I am.”

“I do not see why we cannot be friends.”

He shrugs.

“I see no reason why we can’t either. Though friendships between Elves and Dwarves is far and few between.” He says.

“Which is why we must have it flourish and last for centuries.”

He raises an eyebrow, his face amused.

“We Dwarves are not as long lived as Elves.”

“Yes. I know. But you live longer than the men.”

“Aye.”

“That’s settled then.”

“You do realize that a formal contract must be made.”

“Yes. But from one King to another, we have agreed have we not?”

“Aye. As one King to another. You have my word.”

“And you have mine.”

“It has been a while since Erebor has been used for more than just mining. I do hope it is hospitable.”

“If you need help once you get there, send word. I have an alliance with the men and I am sure they would be willing to work.”

“I have no money to pay workers.”

“Then I shall pay it. What are friends for?”

“You would do that for me?”

“Why not?”

He shakes his head.

“I have never met an Elf like you.” He says in wonder.

“And I assure you that you won’t meet any other for there is no other like me.”

He laughs.

“Then I shall do my best to stay in your good graces.”

I chuckle.

He sighs and looks up at the moon and the stars.

“It is very beautiful here.”

“Yes. I always find peace here in my garden.”

He stands.

“I best be getting back.”

I nod and stand.

“I hope your sleep will be restful.”

He smiles softly.

“And may your sleep be peaceful as well.” He says bowing.

I watch him leave.

There was something about Thráin that called to me.

Something that made my heart quicken, something that made me feel things I had not felt since my beloved had gone to the Gray Havens.

“You are too old for such things.” I tell myself.

But I cannot help the smile that tugs at my lips.

I finish tending to my garden before retiring to my chambers.

As I lay in bed I cannot help but think of a certain Dwarf King.

He was a Dwarf, I was an Elf.

We were too different even if there could ever be something between us.

I sigh.

If only.


	2. Chapter 2

Thráin and I wrote to each other as often as we could.

I was not able to visit on a regular basis and neither could he now that he was the King under the Mountain.

But I had received an invitation to Erebor a few days ago and I could not deny that I was looking forward to seeing him again.

I touch the invitation.

I can almost picturing him sitting there writing this note personally.

I smile.

“I have not seen you smile so in a long time Adar.”

I look at my son reclining against the doorway.

“And should we not rejoice in the good fortune of our friends?”

“He is your friend.”

“The treaty with the Dwarves will be long and lasting.”

“If you say so.”

I turn to face him.

“When I am gone, promise me you will continue this good will with the Dwarves of Erebor.”

“You will be around for centuries yet.” He says waving a dismissive hand.

“You will rule Greenwood one day and I would like to know that you will uphold my wishes ion nín.”

“I will not put the safety and well-being of our people above the Dwarves of Erebor but I shall endeavor to keep the peace between our two races.”

“I suppose that is all I can ask of you.”

“And how long will you be gone?”

“A few days at the most.”

He walks closer.

“And will you be pledging more than your allegiance to him?”

His words surprise me.

Where my emotions written so plainly on my face and how many others had read them and knew of my feelings for the King under the Mountain?

I am careful to keep my face void of emotion though my heart beats rapidly in my chest.

“What do you mean?”

His lips curl into that smirk he was so fond off.

I give him my best parental look.

The smirk is slow to vanish from his face.

“Come now Ada, I have seen the way your face lights up whenever you receive one of his letters. Indeed, you are in a very relaxed and happy mood for days whenever that Dwarf is mentioned.” He sneers.

“I am still your King and I ask that you watch your words and your tone.”

He bows his head.

“My apologies.”

“As for your insinuations, Thráin is a good friend. I do not have many of those and as isolated as we are from the rest of our kin, it is good that I have found companionship in him.”

“Yes. Of course, if you say so.”

He turns to walk away.

“Thranduil.”

He cocks his head but he does not turn to look at me.

I swallow down my sigh.

My son had not yet learned to control his temper or to measure his words.

“Thráin is my friend. You are my son.”

“Even I know the difference.” He snaps.

I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders.

“What I meant is that your well-being and happiness will always come first to me.”

He turns to look at me.

“Forgive me my words.”

I cup his face.

“There is nothing to forgive.”

He gives me a small smile.

“Garo lend vaer.”

I incline my head.

************************

I walk up to the throne.

Thráin smiles and comes down to stand in front of me.

“King Oropher of Greenwood the Great.” One of the guards announces.

“King Thráin.” I say.

I look at the jewel above his throne before looking back at him.

“I call it the Arkenstone, the Kings Jewel.”

“Then I am honored to pay homage to the King under the Mountain.” I say bowing.

He smiles.

*********************

“I am glad you decided to stay for the celebration.” Thráin says sitting next to me.

“The jewel you found, it is quite unusual.”

“It is beautiful isn’t it? It’s the heart of the mountain.”

“Hmm.”

“Come with me.” He says standing.

I look at him.

He holds out his hand.

I take it in mine.

He leads me through the crowds and down the corridor.

He does not release my hand and I do not pull my hand away.

He opens a door and pulls me inside.

I look around.

His bedchamber.

I look back at Thráin.

He closes the doors before walk past me towards the writing desk.

“It is improper for me to be here alone with you.” I say.

He takes a piece of folded cloth and walks back towards me.

He holds his hand out and uncovers the cloth.

I stare down at the revealed ring.

“I found this gem down in the mines, close to where the Arkenstone was found. It reminded me of the color of your eyes Gimleluh.”

I look at him.

“I cannot accept this mellon nín.”

“Of course you can. I made it for you and you would not want to offend me would you?”

“Of course not. But-”

He takes my hand and places the ring on my finger.

“We call this blue stone a sapphire. It looks beautiful on your finger.”

He kisses my hand.

My breath catches in my throat.

“I have no words.” I manage to say.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

He kisses the inside of my wrist.

“Thráin.”

“Tell me you want this.”

“I can’t. We shouldn’t.”

“That is not what I asked.”

I stare at him.

I open my mouth but actions are better than words after all.

I lean down and kiss his mouth.

His hand touches the back of my head and I shiver.

“I want you.” He says against my lips.

“As do I.”

He leads me towards the bed.

“Stay the night with me. We do not need to do anything you do not wish to.” He says.

“I wish it, very much.”

I remove my cloak and lay back on the bed.

He climbs over me.

“You are very beautiful and I want nothing more than to have you for the rest of my days.”

His lips touch my neck.

I moan.

“Gin melathon an-uir.” I whisper against his skin.

I kiss him again and again until I lose myself in the feel of his beard against my bare skin.

“Stay with me Oropher. Swear that your heart is mine the way mine is yours.”

“You have my heart. I am yours.”

We spend the rest of the night worshiping each other’s bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to use too much Khuzdul or Sindarin but I will throw in a few phrases and/or words here and there.
> 
> Adar: Father Garo lend vaer: Have a good journey
> 
> ion nín : my son Gimleluh: my star of stars.
> 
> Ada: Dad/Daddy mellon nín: my friend
> 
> Gin melathon an-uir: I will love you for eternity


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death ahead.

“My Lord.”

I look at Althidon, the messenger.

“Yes?”

“I bring word from Erebor.”

I sit up straight.

“What is it?”

“It is King Thráin. It seems that he has gone mad.”

I place a hand over my heart.

“Mad?”

“Yes your majesty. They Dwarves are calling it the ‘dragon sickness’.”

I look down at the ring he gave me.

He had not responded to any of my letters for the past six months but I thought nothing of it.

I stand.

“Prepare my horse. I depart for Erebor at once.”

He bows before leaving to do as told.

I hurry to my bedchamber to change into my riding gear.

“Ada.” Thranduil says entering.

I look at him before putting on my green tunic.

“I will leave you in charge.”

I grab my sword and strap it to my hip.

“You cannot risk-”

“I have to see him.” I say cutting him off.

I strap my quiver and my bow to my back.

“How long will you be gone?”

“Not long.”

I walk towards him.

“Be careful.” He says.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

“I always am.”

************************

Thráin looks at me.

I bow.

“What brings you to my mountain?” He says dismissively.

I look at the guards before looking back at him.

“I wish to have private council with you.” I say.

He raises an eyebrow before standing.

“Very well. Follow me.”

I follow him to the meeting room.

“Thráin.”

He sits in his chair.

“Say what you have to say, I have important things to attend to.” He says.

He doesn’t even look at me.

Fear grips my heart.

“Thráin.”

I touch his hand.

He looks at it.

“You wear a stone mined in this mountain.” He says touching my ring. 

“I do.”

He glares at me.

“How did you come by it?”

I frown.

“You gave it to me.”

“I see now. You have come to take more of my wealth!” He says standing.

“No. That’s not true. I have come to see if you are well.”

“I am perfectly fine. Better than ever actually.”

I place my hands on his shoulders.

“Get off me Elf.” He says shoving my hands away.

“What is happening to you?” I whisper.

“I have opened my eyes to reality. We are spending too much of our wealth and sending much of it to the men of Dale and to the Elves of Greenwood.” He sneers. “Well no more! I will not see the wealth of my people spent to satisfy your greediness. Mine you own damn jewels.”

“Thráin.”

“You have come to demand more of what is mine! I am its rightful owner, I am the one with the Arkenstone. You will not be getting any more from me. Guards!”

“I don’t want you gold or your jewels. I love you.”

“What would I want with an Elf? All I need is here in this mountain. Go back to your forest.”

The guards enter.

“Show King Oropher the way out.” He says turning away.

“Thráin!”

“Don’t come back here again Elf, you are no longer welcome in my mountain.”

He walks away.

***********************

Thranduil POV

My Father was but a shell of what he had been.

I watch him as he sits in his garden.

He spent most of his time locked in his chambers and it was rare to see him out and about.

I leave him to his thoughts.

I sit upon the throne and curse the Dwarves of Erebor.

“My Lord.”

I look down at Althidon.

“What is it?”

“I bring news from Lórien.”

“And what news do you bring?”

“The Elves are preparing for war against Sauron.”

I come down from the throne.

“I see.”

“Lórien is asking for reinforcements.”

“And we shall answer their call.” My Father says.

I look at him.

“Send word to Lórien of our agreement to join them in battle.”

The messenger bows before leaving hurriedly.

“Ada.”

“No. I know what you will say but my answer is no.”

“I can fight.”

“Yes, you have already proven that. But Sauron is a dark force and I will not see my son marred by his darkness. You will stay behind and rule in my place.”

I open my mouth to argue.

He looks at me.

“There will be plenty of other battles for you to prove your stealth and bravery. You already have by battling the serpents of the North.” He says touching my face. “I need you to respect my wishes.”

I incline my head.

“I will do as you command.”

**********************

For two year I waited for my Father to come home.

And for two years there was nothing.

Until one fall evening when the warriors of Greenwood returned.

“My Lord.” Ecthelben, the Captain of the Guard, bows.

“What news do you bring?”

“Sauron has been defeated but our army has been depleted.”

“By how much?”

“Two thirds.”

“And my Father?”

He places his fist over his heart.

“He fell in battle.”

I close my eyes.

I take a moment to compose myself.

“Go and rest. There will be time to mourn those we lost and to celebrate our victory.”

He bows.

I call for Althidon.

“I need you to send word to Erebor. To King Thráin.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“These words exactly: King Oropher is no more, he has fallen in the Battle of Dagorlad. I hope you are still sane enough to understand these words and may they bring you much suffering.”

“My King?”

“Send the message at once.”

“Yes my Lord.”

I sit back in my throne.

I really hoped that all the Dwarves of Erebor would rot in their mountain and suffocate under their gold.

I clench my hands into fists and I swallow back my tears.

***********************

For years we kept to ourselves.

We prevailed and we endured.

I was married to a brave and loyal Elf maid, Lygil, and we welcomed our son Legolas to the world.

We knew nothing of what happened outside of our borders and I preferred it that way.

Then a sickness descended upon our forest and we were no longer the Elves of Greenwood but the Elves of Mirkwood.

Soon after the darkness fell, my love and my star felt the calling of the sea.

She left for the Undying Lands and left me with our son.

My Father had looked after me after my mother had left and it seemed that I was to do the same for my son.

A young Elf maiden by the name of Tauriel arrived to my Kingdom and I looked after her as if she were my daughter.

She and Legolas were close in age and I was glad that he would not grow up alone, without anyone to confide in.

The years passed quickly and we protected our forest from the creatures that would live in it.

But the spiders that nested in our forest kept coming back and it concerned me.

The sickness was spreading and pretty soon we would not be able to force it back.

I look at my son as he comes to stand before my throne.

He bows before looking at me.

“Yes?”

“It seems that the Dwarves are in need of your presence.”

I sigh.

“Are they?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“Althidon informed me that King Thrór wishes to form a new alliance with you.”

“I suppose I will have to grace them with my presence then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that in ‘The Hobbit’ movies, Peter made it seem like it was under Thrór that the Arkenstone was found but it was actually during the reign of Thráin I. Just in case you were wondering and/or confused. Also, Lygil is my sisters Elf name. So there you go Tinkerbell, now you can’t have a threesome with Thranduil and Legolas since I’ve made him your son.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk up to the throne.

The Dwarf bows his head in greeting.

“King Thranduil.”

“King Thrór.”

“We are pleased that you accepted our invitation.”

I refrain from cocking an eyebrow.

“This is my son and heir, Thráin.”

Hate wells up in me.

I incline my head towards the young Dwarf.

“Come, we will speak in private.”

I follow him to the meeting room.

He indicates for me to take a seat.

Another Dwarf is present.

“This is Fundin son of Farin, he handles my affairs.”

I nod at the Dwarf.

“I know that relations between Erebor and Mirkwood are non-existent but our peoples once had an alliance.”

I sit back.

“We did but those were in the days of my Father.”

“I would like for us to renew that alliance. I am sure that your forest has not been immune to the darkness that spreads over these lands.”

“We have not.”

“Our people have often been attacked by Orcs on their travels and they seem to getting closer to our borders.”

I stare at him.

“The Elves are very skilled archers.” He says.

I smile.

“What are you getting at?”

“If you are to agree to place some archers at our border and teach the Dwarves willing to learn archery, we will compensate you will gems and gold.”

“I have no need for your gold.”

“Gems then or anything else you and your people need. We have the very best gems in Erebor.”

“I am very well aware of the kinds of gems Erebor has to offer.” I say thinking on the blue stoned ring my Father wore.

Fundin places a small chest on the table.

I look at him before looking at the box.

He opens the lid.

I stare at the precious white gems inside.

They shined as bright as the stars.

I reach out to touch them.

“Make an alliance with me and I will supply you with all of the white gems your heart desires.” Thrór says.

I tear my gaze away from the gems and look at Thrór.

“What will this alliance entitle?”

“A partnership between our peoples. Should the Elves of Mirkwood ever need of our help, we will answer the call and should we ever need of Elves, you will answer the call. You will send archers to teach our warriors and to help guard our borders alongside our warriors.” Fundin says. “In exchange we will supply Mirkwood with these fines gems.”

“We will care for your warriors and accept them as part of our own and you will allow safe passage for our Dwarves through your forest.” Thrór says.

“I accept your terms.”

***********************

“Ada. You have returned.” 

“I have. Come closer.”

He walks into my chambers.

“What is it?”

I set the chest on the bed and open the lid.

“Elo!” He gasps.

I smile.

He takes some of the gems in his hand.

“Where did you get these?”

“Erebor.”

He looks at me.

“Did you steal them?”

I laugh.

“No. They are a gift.”

“These are like nothing I have ever seen before.”

“Yes. They are like starlight.”

“Why would the King of Erebor part with these?”

“They are part of our arrangement.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“What kind of arrangement?”

I chuckle.

“What exactly do you think I would do with the Dwarves?”

He shrugs a shoulder.

“I don’t know. You’re spontaneous and unpredictable.”

“Hmm. Does this mean I can’t fault you for being the same?”

He smiles.

“Of course.”

I shake my head.

“I need you to send a small legion of our best archers, excluding you and Tauriel, to Erebor.”

“For what?”

“Part of the deal. They need help on watch and want us to teach them to better use the bow.”

“I didn’t know the Dwarves liked archery.”

“It’s not about liking it, it’s about gaining an advantage.”

He nods.

“Any preference on who goes?”

“You and Tauriel can pick who you think would be better suited to live amongst the Dwarves for long periods of time.”

“Alright.”

He inclines his head before turning away.

“And Legolas?”

He turns back to look at me.

“Remember I did say excluding you and Tauriel.”

“I remember.”

“Good. Then I can count on you to not sneak away with the archers?”

He chuckles.

“Yes Ada.”

**************************

“My Lord.”

I look down at Dimaethor.

I frown.

“Were you not in charge of the Elves we sent to Erebor?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Then why are you here?”

“We have been sent away from Erebor.”

“Sent away? Why?”

“King Thrór has…become ill.”

I sit up straight.

“Ill? In what manner?”

“We were not told in so many words, I believe the Dwarves are trying to keep it a secret.”

“My Lord.”

I look at Althidon.

“Speak.”

“We have not received the shipment of jewels from Erebor.”

I stand and pace away from the throne.

I look back at Althidon and Dimaethor.

“We ride to Erebor.”

********************

I walk up to the throne.

King Thrór inclines his head.

“I believe you know why I am here.” I say.

“Of course. But first, this is my grandson and future king of Erebor, Thorin.”

I look at the dark haired youth.

I incline my head.

He returns the gesture.

“And the youngest, Frerin.”

I look at the light haired Dwarf.

“Frerin.” The King says.

Frerin comes forward, a chest in his hands.

He comes down the steps towards me.

I walk closer.

He lifts the lid and the jewels twinkle up at me.

I smile.

I reach out to touch them but the lid is suddenly shut.

I look at Thrór.

He smiles.

“My apologies King Thranduil. As we no longer need of your services I do not see why I have to keep paying.”

“Grandfather?” Thorin asks.

The King ignores him.

I glace at Thorin before looking back at Thrór.

“Very well. If that is your wish.” I incline my head.

I turn and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elo!: Stars!/Wow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of sexy fun ahead.

“King Thranduil.” 

I turn to look at Prince Thorin.

“Wait.” He jogs up to me.

“What do you want?”

“Look. I know my grandfather….he does not mean what he says.”

“Seemed pretty clear to me.”

“He is not in his right mind.”

“I have seen this sickness before.”

He frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“King Thráin fell to the dragon sickness as well.”

“Dragon sickness?”

“Has your grandfather been hoarding a vast amount of treasure?”

“Yes. But that does not-”

“He is mistrustful and does things that are out of character.”

“Yes.”

“It might be too late for him now.”

He grabs my arm.

“He is not ill.”

I look down at his hand before looking at him.

He removes his hand.

“If you were to speak with him, I know he would see reason.” He says.

“That is the mistake my father made. But there is no speaking with a Dwarf who has fallen to the sickness.”

“Can’t you just try?”

“If he will not listen to you, what makes you think he will listen to me? Take care Thorin son of Thráin. A darkness is spreading and I fear that the gold your grandfather has acquired will bring something far worse than spiders and orcs.”

***********************

“Prince Thorin.” Althidon announces.

I look down at the young dwarf.

“To what do I owe your visit Thorin son of Thráin?”

“I wish to speak with you.”

I tilt my head.

“I am listening.”

“I wish to make a treaty with you.”

“On whose behalf? The Kings?”

“No. Between you and me, as a sign of good will between our peoples.”

“A treaty consisting of what?”

“What your original contract with grandfather had.”

“You have no authority to provide me with the jewels and I will not put my archers in harm’s way. Besides, I doubt that the other Dwarves will stand behind you on this.”

“I understand. But as friends, you have my word that those willing to follow me will come to your aid should you need it. I only ask that you pledge the same.”

I look at my hands.

“Alright.” I say looking down at him. “As your friend, I will come to the aid of Erebor should the Dwarves ever need it.”

He bows.

“Thank you.”

“It is late, you and your guards will stay and rest until tomorrow morning.”

“Kind of you.”

I made sure that the Dwarves were well taken care of before taking my nightly walk through my father’s garden.

“Why is Prince Thorin here?”

I look at my son before looking back down at the blooming rose bush.

“He came to form an alliance with me.”

“Does he have the authority?”

“No. Merely as one friend to another.”

“The Dwarves are your friends then?”

“Are they not?”

“Ada.”

“I know what you will say. But I will not make the same mistake my father did.”

“How can you be sure? I noticed how that Dwarf was looking at you.”

I smile at him.

“So you were eavesdropping on a private conversation.”

“I did not know it was private and as the Prince of Mirkwood, it is my prerogative.”

I snort.

“Do not tell you have not noticed the way he gazes at you.” He says standing close to me.

I look at him.

“Legolas. Do you question my beauty?”

He smiles and shakes his head.

“No.”

“Good.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“The Dwarves can’t hurt me.”

“I hope you are right.”

***********************

Thorin would come to Mirkwood, at least three times a year.

I do not know if anyone knew where he went, I never asked.

On his visits, he would always bring me jewels he had mined or things he had forged.

And against my better judgment, I grew fond of him.

I looked forward to his visit and our talks.

Of his company and his sarcastic humor.

We were not so different, Thorin and I and I believe that is why he charmed me.

“I like coming here.” He says looking at the flowers.

“I am surprised.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I thought you would have preferred rocks to flowers.”

He chuckles.

“That does not mean I cannot appreciate beauty when I see it.”

“And can you see the beauty in these flowers?”

“Not just in the flowers.”

I look at him.

“Thranduil.”

“Yes?”

“Perhaps I am overstepping bounds, but I find you extremely attractive.”

I swallow.

“I believe that the feeling is mutual.”

He cocks an eyebrow and I chuckle.

“I did not mean that I find myself extremely attractive although there is no question about that.”

He laughs.

“I know what you meant. I am just surprised to know you reciprocate the feeling.”

“Oh.”

“So what are we to do about this?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He frowns.

“I cannot allow this attraction to become anything we will come to regret.”

He stands and comes to my side.

“I will never regret it.”

I look at him.

“We do not know what the future holds. You cannot make that promise.”

He takes my hand.

“Thranduil. There is nothing in this world that can ever make me regret loving you.”

“Love?”

“Aye. I love you and I will until I breathe my last breath. Even if you will not have me. Menu tessu.”

I touch his cheek.

“Sevog i veleth nîn.” I answer.

I lean down and kiss him.

His hands wrap around my waist and pulls me in, closer.

“You are too tall.” He rasps against my lips.

I go down on one knee so that we are closer in height.

“You are too short.”

He places a hand on the back of my head and draws me into another powerful kiss.

I place my hands on his back.

“Come back to my chamber with me.”

“I want to. But we must take this slowly.” He says.

“How slow?” I ask narrowing my eyes.

He smiles.

“As slow as we need to.”

“I decree that we move to a more comfortable location and let the mood decide how far we will go.”

“Decree?”

“Yes and I am King therefore my word is law.”

I kiss his jaw.

“Then I have no choice but to obey your law King Thranduil.”

“Good.”

I lead him to my chambers.

The guards were smart enough to avoid their gaze though I had no doubt that by morning all would know that I had Thorin in my chambers.

I could only imagine the tirade Legolas would bring down upon me.

But morning was a long ways away and I planned to enjoy my time with Thorin.

I take off my crown and my rings.

Thorin removes his sword and his armor.

I disrobe and he follows suit.

I lie on the bed and he climbs over me.

I touch his shoulders and his muscled arms.

His lips touch mine softly, his hands caressing my face.

I pull him closer, I wanted to feel his body on mine.

“I do not want to crush you.” He says.

I smile.

“We Elves are stronger than we look.”

“Of that I have no doubt but you are slight.”

I wrap a leg around his hip.

“I want to feel your body pressed against mine.” I tell him.

His lips touch my cheek before moving up to my ear.

I gasp as his tongue traces it.

I clench my hands around his biceps.

“You like that.” He says.

“Yes.”

“Where else are you sensitive?”

“Why don’t you search and find out?”

“Very well. I accept your challenge.”

His lips caress my neck and my chest.

His beard burned on my skin deliciously.

I shiver and bite back a moan.

His mouth moves lover, his tongue worshipping ever place it touched.

“Thorin.”

He kisses the inside of my thighs, his hair tickling my crotch.

I groan.

He looks up at me before grasping my hardness in his hand.

I moan.

His mouth kisses and licks where my thigh joins with my hip, his hand moving in a slow torturous rhythm.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

“You look beautiful. And I take great pleasure in being the one who made you look like this.”

His mouth teases my erection.

I bite back my moan.

He tortures me with his mouth and his hands until I cannot hold off any longer.

I spill my seed with a shout.

I lay there shivering and he moves to cover my body with his.

I look at him.

His hand cups my cheek.

“You are enchanting.”

I pull him down for a kiss.

I reach down and take his hardness in my hand.

He groans.

I tighten my hand around him and set a hard and fast rhythm.

His mouth teases my ear.

I can feel myself growing hard again.

He spills his hot seed over my fist.

“I want to ravish you.” He whispers fiercely, biting my shoulder.

“Then do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sevog i veleth nîn: You have my love
> 
> Menu tessu: You are everything.


	6. Chapter 6

“There are rumors.”

I look at Legolas over my cup.

“Rumors?” I ask feigning ignorance.

He leans over the table towards me.

“Yes. Rumors.”

“What kind of rumors?”

I take a sip of my tea.

My shoulder twinges from where Thorin had left his mark.

I resist the urge to touch it.

“You had Prince Thorin in your room.”

“Was that a question?”

“Is it true?”

I look at him.

“It is.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because…”

“Because?”

“What I do with Thorin is none of your concern. I’ve made my choice and I ask that you respect it.”

“Ada.”

“Legolas.”

“How can you trust him?”

“Because I love him.”

He stares at me in surprise.

“And I shall love him until the day I die.”

“You know the Dwarves do not live long. Longer than the men, yes. But their lives are still too short.”

I remember saying that to my Father once, trying to dissuade him.

“Then I shall do my best to make sure I enjoy every second of it.”

“He will one day be King. You know he will have to procure an heir.”

“I know.”

As much as it pained me to know.

He places his hand over mine.

“I want you to be happy but I do not think he can provide you with that happiness.”

“Ion nín. He makes me happy. You have to trust me in this Legolas. I know what I am doing.”

“For your sake, I hope you are right.”

I pat his hand.

************************

Thorin escaped the mountain and came into the forest whenever he could.

I hated having to hide our love but it was for his sake and I had to ensure he was safe.

I caress his chest as he lies beside me.

“Grandfather is not well.”

“He has not been well for some time.”

“I know. But it has gotten worse. He will not come out of the treasure room.”

I kiss his knuckles.

“Can your father not speak to him?”

“He listens to no one. It’s like he has forgotten there is a world outside of that room.”

I raise myself on one elbow and look at him.

He caresses my hair.

“Meleth nín.” I whisper.

“The darkness is growing over our lands.”

“Yes.”

“I am afraid.”

“You do not have to fear.”

“If anything should happen, Grandfather is not in the right mind to order our Kingdom to be protected.”

“But you can, your Father can. I am sure your people will listen to you.”

“I am not yet King.”

“It does not matter. I know they will follow you.”

“I hope they will not have a reason to. I am not ready to be King.”

I wasn’t ready for that either.

**************************

“My Lord.”

“Yes?”

Dimaethor looks uneasy.

“Speak.” I order.

Legolas stands beside me.

“Erebor has been taken.”

“Taken?” I ask standing from my throne.

“Yes Sire. Dale has been left in ruins.”

“What has transpired?” Legolas asks.

“A fire dragon has taken the mountain.”

I sit back on my throne as my knees buckle.

Legolas glances at me.

“Prepare the army.” Legolas orders.

Dimaethor bows and leaves.

“Ada.”

“I must go.”

“I will come with you.”

“No! Stay here. If anything should happen to me….”

He frowns and opens his mouth to argue.

“Do as I say.”

I walk down the steps and hurry to change into my war gear.

Dimaethor had not been exaggerating.

Dale was no more.

Some of my warriors stay behind to help the wounded the rest follow me towards Erebor.

I order them to halt as I stare down at Erebor.

The Dwarves were fleeing.

The mountain had been lost.

Thorin waves his arm.

“Help us!” He yells.

It pained me to know that I could not.

Dragons were not creatures to be taken lightly.

If the Dwarves had not been able to stop it from entering the mountain then there was nothing we could do.

I stare down at Thorin.

He seems to realize my decision.

I swore to protect my people and I would not risk the wrath of the dragon descending upon Mirkwood.

“Hey!” Thorin yells.

“We will help the Dwarves out of Erebor and lead them to safety. Erebor has been lost to the dragon.”

I turn and ride away.

The look on Thorin’s face would haunt me for the rest of my days.

************************

“The Dwarves are settled my Lord but Prince Thorin is instant that he speak with you.” Tauriel says.

I sigh.

“Very well. Lead him to my chambers.”

I turn and walk away.

I pace back and forth waiting for Thorin to arrive.

Finally there is a knock on my door.

“Enter.”

Tauriel enters and leads Thorin inside.

“Leave us.”

Tauriel bows and leaves, closing the door behind herself.

I look at Thorin.

He glares back.

“Why did you not help?”

“Thorin.”

“You stood there and did nothing!”

“I will not risk the lives of my people for a foolish endeavor! Erebor was lost before we arrived, there was nothing more I could do.”

“You made a promise.”

I close my eyes before looking at him again.

“All that matters is that you are safe.”

“We lost our home! So many of my people lost their families, their beloveds.”

“Do not speak to me as if I asked the dragon to come! I always knew having Dwarves in that mountain would-”

He stares back at me.

“I am sorry.”

“Finish. I would gladly like to hear the rest of it.” He spits. 

“Thorin.”

“You swore you would help, that you would come to our aid.”

“Did I not?”

“That was not-”

“When you are King you will understand.”

“I will never forgive you for this.”

I kneel in front of him and take his hands in mine.

“Do not say such things mell.”

“My home and my people was not the only thing I lost today. And it pains me to say, losing you will be the worst.”

He removes his hands from mine and walks out.

The door opens again and hope blossoms in my heart only to disappear as my son steps into the room.

He kneels in front of me.

“Ada.”

I cannot meet his gaze.

He takes my hands in his.

I stare down at my trembling hands.

“I suppose I should be thankful that the Dwarves are no longer in the mountain. I always feared their proximity.” I say.

“But you are not.”

“No. I have been cursed.”

“What?” He frowns.

I look at him.

“I was doomed to follow in my father’s footsteps. Do not suffer the same fate I have.”

“I do not understand.”

“Hate the Dwarves, my son. For they bring nothing but darkness and pain.”

I close my eyes but some tears manage to leak out.

“Ada.”

Legolas puts his arms around me but not even he could comfort me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth nín: my love
> 
> Mell: Beloved


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas POV

“My Prince.”

I look at Tauriel.

“Since when are you so formal?”

She smiles but quickly schools her expression.

“More spiders have arrived.”

I frown.

“We destroyed their nest.”

“Yes. But you know that they come back just as quickly.”

“Very well. Prepare to go hunting.”

I walk away towards my grandfather’s garden.

“Ada.”

“What is it?”

“I will accompany Tauriel and the others into the forest.”

“For what purpose?”

“To destroy the spiders.”

He turns to look at me.

“They were destroyed.”

“Yes.”

“So then?”

“More have come to replace them.”

He purses his lips angrily.

“Very well. Make sure you get them all this time.”

His reproach hurt but I know he did not mean it as a slight to me and my skill.

“Yes Ada.”

I walk to the gate where Tauriel and some of our best archers wait for me.

“Move out.” I order.

We make our way into the forest.

“The King?” Tauriel asks quietly.

“As well as can be expected.”

“Sometimes he sits on his throne, staring at nothing. I worry for him and he has become…like stone.”

“Ironic.”

She nods.

“He did what needed to be done.”

“I know. I just don’t think he believes that anymore.” She says.

“Curse the wretched Dwarves. I hope to never see one again.”

She touches my arm.

“He is strong.”

“You know what ails him.”

“Yes. But he has survived this long.”

“Surviving is not the same as living.” We come to the clearing where the webs are thick. “Half into the trees, the rest of you scout around for any wandering spiders!”

I climb into the tree.

I jump from branch to branch, silently, looking for the spiders.

Shouting reaches my ears and I hurry towards the noise.

I slide down the spider’s silk string and hit the spider with an arrow.

I jump onto the ground and point my arrow into the face of a Dwarf.

But not just any dwarf.

I curl my lip in anger as I glare at him.

He glares back.

“Do not think I won’t kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

I order the Dwarves to be rounded up.

“Search them!”

“Gimli! Where are you lad?”

I push the red haired Dwarf back against the others.

“My son. Please.” He pleads.

Against my better judgment I take sympathy on him.

I turn and walk around the trees looking for the missing Dwarf.

“Tauriel, search the area!”

She moves to check the other side of the clearing.

I come upon a figure still wrapped in the spider’s web.

It wasn’t moving.

I cut the web and pull it away.

I frown down at him.

At least I thought it was a ‘him’.

He did not have a beard.

“What are you, you horrid little creature? A goblin mutant?”

I poke him with my toe but he does not move.

Probably still under the effects of the poison.

I touch his neck feeling for a pulse.

He was still alive.

I stare down at him before sighing angrily.

I pick him up.

“For such a small creature, you are heavy.”

I take him back where the Dwarves are still corralled.

I hand him to the red headed Dwarf.

“Thank you.”

I nod.

*************************

“Close the gates.”

I stop and turn back to look out towards the forest.

I could feel someone staring at me.

I listen but there is nothing.

I walk into our Kingdom, the gates close behind me.

I walk down to the cells to make sure the Dwarves are locked away.

I watch the young dark haired Dwarf stare at Tauriel’s retreating back.

“Why does that Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?”

“Who can say?” I can see her smile and I narrow my eyes. “He’s quite tall for a Dwarf.” She glances at me and the smile vanishes from her face. “Do you not think?”

“Taller than some.”

She walks away.

“But no less ugly.”

I glare at the young Dwarf.

He glances at me before turning away.

I go to report to my father.

**************************

Thranduil POV

I have Thorin brought to me.

I do not know why.

It was best if I did not set my gaze upon him again but knowing he was here…

I just had to see him.

I walk down from my throne and circle him.

He does not meet my gaze but his hands clench in anger.

I stand off to his left.

“Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon.” I turn to look at him.

He turns his head my way momentarily.

At least I still knew him and could guess what he was up to.

I walk towards him.

“I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk.”

I lean down close to look at him and he has no choice but to meet my gaze.

“You have found a way in.”

I walk back towards the foot of my throne and his gaze follows me.

“You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone.”

He averts his gaze.

“It is precious to you beyond measure.”

He looks back at me and I smile.

There was a time when I was his most precious possession.

“I can understand that.”

I glare at him.

“There is something I too desire. Something very precious to me beyond measure.”

He snorts.

I narrow my eyes.

“I offer you my help.” I say inclining my head.

He smiles but it is full of mistrust and anger.

“I am listening.” He rasps.

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.”

“Which is?”

I raise an eyebrow.

“We both know what I want.”

“A favor for a favor.”

“Not much of a favor. You promised me something very special.”

“And you still hold that against me?”

“Do you still hold my actions of that day against me?”

He turns and moves away.

“And you would help me now when you did not help then?”

“You have my word. One King to another.”

He tilts his head.

“I would not trust Thranduil.”

I frown at him.

“The great King! To honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!”

He turns back to glare at me.

“You! Who lacks all honor! I have seen how you treat your ‘friends’.” He spits coming closer.

It was like he was ripping the wound he left in my heart open again.

“You turned your back!”

I suppose that answered my question then.

“You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrád ursul!”

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire!” I warn leaning in close to him.

He recoils but then steels himself.

“I know its wrath and ruin.” I show him what the battle with the serpents of the North left me before putting the magic back in place.

I move away.

“I warned you of what your grandfather’s greed would summon but you did not believe me.”

I walk up the steps to my throne.

“You are just like him.”

He looks pained by that.

“What once was friendship you have turned into hatred in your heart.”

I motion for the guards to take Thorin.

“I would rather you stay here and rot than to have you reach the mountain and see you fall to the dragon sickness.”

Thorin struggles as he is taken away.

***************************

Legolas POV

I enter the physician’s room.

I look at the Dwarf on the cot.

“How is he?”

Faervel looks at me before looking at the Dwarf.

“He will live.”

“Has he woken?”

“No. The amount of poison he was injected with is too much for one as small as him but it is not lethal.”

I nod.

“I imagine he will be weak when he does wake.”

I stare down at the Dwarf.

His hair was a fire red and I had a silly notion that if I touched it, it would burn me.

I glance at Faervel but he has turned away.

I reach out cautiously and touch the Dwarf’s hair.

It was oddly soft and thick.

I run my fingers through his hair.

He turns his head into my ministrations and I pull back my hand as if I had been burned.

Faervel glances at me.

“Once he wakens, see that he is taken down to the cells with the rest of the Dwarves.”

He inclines his head.

I hurry out of the healer’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imrid amrád ursul: May you die in dragon fire!/May you die a fiery death!


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil POV

“I know you’re there.”

Tauriel was a bit more cautious in approaching me and I know it was my own fault.

I had allowed my emotions to rule over me and I had become less approachable.

Legolas did not come to sit with me the way he used to.

I sigh.

“Why do you linger in the shadows?”

She finally makes the rest of her way down the stairs.

“I was coming to report to you.”

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.”

She paces in front of me.

A nervous habit I had not been able to eliminate.

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur.” She glances at me before averting her gaze. “If we could kill them at their source, then-”

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.”

She stands before me, her gaze defiant.

“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”

“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.”

As we always had.

The whispering of footsteps behind me reaches my ears and I turn to look but there was no one there.

Tauriel takes my distraction as an opportune moment to flee.

I look at her.

“Legolas said you fought well today.”

She looks at me.

“He’s grown very fond of you.”

She smiles and walks back to stand before me.

“I assure you, My Lord, Legolas thinks of me as not more than a Captain of the Guard.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

I touch her hair.

“You are my daughter.” I say quietly. “And he is very protective of you, the way a brother should.”

She closes her eyes.

“Your words bring me comfort…Ada.”

“I do not mean my comments to be harsh. You are an excellent warrior and I made a perfect decision appointing you Captain of the Guard.”

“Thank you.”

“Go and get some rest.”

She inclines her head before walking away.

************************

Tauriel POV

I make my way down to the cells.

I was not supposed to be on watch but I could not resist.

I look at the dark haired Dwarf tossing a stone in the air before catching it and repeating the process again.

I make my way to his cell.

I look around but the guards are not paying me any mind.

I look back at the Dwarf.

“The stone in your hand, what is it?”

He looks at me.

“It is a Talisman.”

“A Talisman?”

“A powerful spell has been cast upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone....they will be forever cursed!”

I raise an eyebrow.

Alright then.

I move away.

“Or not.”

I turn back to look at him.

“Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It’s just a token.”

He chuckles and I smile.

He sobers up.

“It’s a Runed Stone. My mother gave it to me so I’d remember my promise.”

“What promise?”

“That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I’m reckless.”

“Are you?”

“Nah.”

He tosses the stone in the air again but it hits the bars and bounces towards me.

I stop it from rolling away.

I pick it up and stare down at it before handing it back.

“Thank you.”

I nod.

“It sounds like there’s quite a party you’re having up there.”

“It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the starts.”

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.”

“It is memory, precious and pure.”

He stares at me and I stare back.

“Like your promise.” I tell him quietly.

We stand in silence for a moment.

I bite my lip before speaking.

“I have walked into the night, beyond the forest. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.”

“I saw a fire moon once.”

“Really?”

I sit on the steps so that we are eye to eye.

“Oh yes. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. I wish I could show you.”

“Maybe one day you will.”

He smiles and heat curls in my belly.

“Maybe.” He says quietly.

***********************

Legolas POV

“Prince Legolas, you have returned.” Faervel says.

“Yes.”

“He woke for a few minutes and I managed to get some water and broth into him. Though do not believe it was an easy task. He thought I was poisoning him.”

I smile.

I walk closer to the Dwarf.

“At least we know the poison did not damage his head.” I say.

Faervel chuckles.

“How much longer will you keep him here?”

“Until he can stay awake for longer than a few minutes.”

“I will let his father know his son still lives.”

“That would be best. I suppose this will delay any escape attempt.” He says.

I glance at him before looking down at the Dwarf.

“Unless they receive any help, they will not be going anywhere.” I assure.

I make my way down to the cells and I stop as I see Tauriel speaking with the Dwarf.

She stays there with him for a long while.

Once I am sure she is out of hearing range, I walk over to the cell of the young Dwarf.

“You.”

He glares at me.

“What?”

“What business do you have that needs to be discussed with the Captain of the Guard?”

“No business that concerns you.” He smiles.

I glare back.

“Stay away from her.”

“Or what?”

“Or your promise to your mother will go unfulfilled.”

He swings his fist at me but I move out of the way.

I smirk at him before going in search of the red headed Dwarf.

“Father of Gimli.”

He comes to the bars.

“What news do you bring? What has happened to my boy?”

“He lives.”

“Thank Mahal.” He says closing his eyes.

“He awoke but our physician would like to keep him a while longer to make sure the effects of the poison have worn off.”

“That foolish boy. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, he is too young. His mother will surely kill me if anything happened to him.”

“I understand. I will have him brought to your cell once he is better.”

“Thank you lad.”

I nod and walk away.

***********************

Legolas POV

I sit in the darkness watching.

Tauriel had visited the Dwarf every night.

But that was not why I was here.

I look at Gimli.

He and his father were having a conversation in their ‘secret’ language.

His uncle says something and Gimli and his father laugh.

I smile.

A whispering of footstep catches my attention.

I get up to go and investigate but I look back at Gimli’s happy face before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas POV

While Tauriel hurried to question the keeper of the keys, I hurry to alert the guards.

“Close the gate!” I order.

We could still stop them from leaving.

I can hear the Dwarves shouting.

Suddenly a commotion breaks out.

I stare at the Orcs before hurrying to help.

I arrive with backup just in time.

Tauriel would not be able to kill them all herself.

We chase the Orcs down the river as they chase after the Dwarves.

I had no choice but to jump on the Dwarves’ heads like stepping stones.

If I enjoyed it, well.

No one needed to know.

I struggle with one of the Orcs and I know another one is coming up behind me.

I growl, trying to get my knife out of the Orc.

Suddenly an axe whizzes by and I hear the Orc fall.

I kick the struggling Orc into the river.

I stare as the Dwarves as the current carries them further away.

Thorin turns to look at me and I know he was the one who saved me.

My eyes find Gimli’s before he disappears around the bend with the rest of his kin.

I had the sudden urge to follow but I force myself to stay put.

**********************

Tauriel POV

I see Kili lying on the ground, by the lever.

“You silly Dwarf.” I mutter under my breath.

Foolish boy.

An Orc comes up to him.

I knew he was unarmed for the Dwarves had escaped without their weapons.

I fire an arrow before the Orc can strike.

Kili turns to look at me, surprise on his face.

I fight off the Orcs as best as I can.

I hear Kili scream and the distraction almost costs me my life.

I throw the Orc into the river before following Legolas after the Orcs.

I kill as many as I can to give the Dwarves a fighting chance.

My eyes search for Kili but he is already too far away.

I go back to Legolas.

I arrive in time to stop an arrow from piercing his back.

I grab the Orc.

“Tauriel, wait! This one we keep alive.” He tells me.

I strip the Orc of its weapons and the guards grab him and take him back to Mirkwood.

“The Dwarves?” The King asks.

We say nothing.

He sighs angrily.

We force the Orc on his knees before our King.

“You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves. Why?” Legolas questions.

“Not thirteen. Not anymore.” The Orc says smiling at me. “The young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison’s in his blood, he’ll be choking on it soon.”

My heart is gripped with fear.

“Answer the question, filth.” I demand.

“I do not answer to dogs, she-elf.” The Orc spits.

I take out my sword.

“I would not antagonize her.” Legolas says.

“You like killing things, Orc? You like death?” I ask.

I can see Kili lying on the floor, the arrow embedded in his thigh.

Anger wells up in me like a great tide.

“Then let me give it to you!”

I move to impale my sword in the filth’s chest.

“Enough!” My King yells.

He looks at me.

“Tauriel, leave. Go now!”

I glance at Legolas.

He looks back at me, sympathy in his eyes.

“Yes my Lord.”

I walk away.

I make my way to my chambers.

I change my clothes and go down to the armory to retrieve the rest of my weapons.

I hurry to the gates.

“Tauriel.” Elros says.

I smile.

“Where are you off to?”

“I am going to take a walk.”

“So armed?”

“It is dangerous out there.”

He chuckles.

“It’s just a quick walk, I will be back in ten minutes.”

“Very well.”

I manage to walk normally towards the forest and once I am out of sight, I hurry towards Lake Town.

The Dwarves would stop there.

They had to.

**************************

Legolas POV

I watch Tauriel walk away.

“I do not care about one dead Dwarf. Answer the question, you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free.” Ada says.

The Orc says nothing.

“You had orders to kill them, why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?” I ask.

“The Dwarf runt will never be King!” The Orc spits.

“King? There is no King under the mountain, nor will there ever be.” I say angrily. “None would dare to enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives.”

“You know nothing. Your world will burn.”

“What are you talking about? Speak!”

“Your time has come again. My Master serves the one. Do you understand now, Elfling?”

I frown.

I open my mouth to further question the Orc.

Suddenly Ada’s sword comes down and I am left holding the Orcs head.

I drop it and look at my father.

“Why did you do that? You promised to set him free.”

Ada places his foot on the Orcs twitching body.

He looks at me.

“And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders.”

He sheaths his sword.

“There was more the Orc could tell us.”

“There was nothing else he could tell me.”

He turns and walks away.

“What did he mean? You know what he was talking about.”

He turns back to look at me.

“I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers. No one enters this Kingdom and no one leaves it.”

“You did not answer my question.”

“I am your King, you answer to me.”

He leaves.

I sigh and stare down at the Orcs body.

“Remove this filth.” I instruct the guards.

I make my way to the gates.

“Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King.”

“What about Tauriel?” Elros asks me.

“What about her?”

“She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.”

I stare out into the trees.

Tauriel, you foolish Elf.

“And now I am left to tell the King.” I whisper.

I shake my head.

***********************

Tauriel POV

I crouch to touch the blood.

I hear some movement behind me and I turn ready to impale who ever it is with my arrow.

Legolas stands there, his arrow pointed at me.

“Legolas.” I say lowering my weapon. “I thought you were an Orc.”

“If I were an Orc you would be dead.”

He lowers his weapon and comes closer.

“Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own.”

“But I’m not on my own.”

“You knew I would come.” He smiles.

At least he wasn’t angry with me.

Some of the tension leaves my body.

“Of course I did.”

“The King is angry, Tauriel. For six hundred years he has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust. Come back with me, he will forgive you.”

“But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.”

“Tauriel.”

“The Orc pack will kill our prisoners.”

“It is not our fight.”

“It is our fight!”

“Why do you care if the Dwarves die?”

“I…”

“They are nothing.”

“And yet he is everything.”

“What are you saying?”

I look at him.

“Let us not pretend. The King and Oakenshield-”

“Are none of our concern.”

“He still loves him, no matter what he says. I will not have my King die of a broken heart. And you cannot tell me that you do not worry for that little Dwarf.”

His face closes off.

“He is a Dwarf.”

“And? Do they not love?”

“Do not say you love that Dwarf, Tauriel.”

“I do not know but I feel things I have never felt before.”

He sighs.

“Then we will save your Dwarf.”

On impulse I throw my arms around him.

He pats my back.

“We will save them all.” I tell him.

***********************

We arrive to Lake Town just in time to protect some children from the invading Orcs.

I look at Kili before sneaking up on two Orcs.

“Tauriel.” Kili whispers.

Legolas and I kill as many as we can before those left alive run away.

“You killed them all.” The child tells Legolas.

“There are others.” Legolas says moving to the door. “Tauriel, come.”

I look down at Kili.

He was in such pain.

“We’re losing him.” The healer tells me.

I look back at Legolas.

He stares back before leaving to chase after the Orcs.

I walk to the door but I cannot force myself to leave.

Behind me Kili moans in pain.

“It is alright. I will go.” The gruff voice tells me.

I look down at the young Dwarf.

“Gimli.” The healers says.

“I cannot allow you-” I begin.

“The day an Elf tells me what to do will be the day I cease being a Dwarf.” He replies.

There was fire in his eyes.

I nod.

“Gimli, lad.”

“It is alright Uncle. I will be fine.”

He runs out the door.

I turn back to tend to Kili.


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas POV

I hurry to stop the Orcs from leaving.

I stop at one of the streets and turn my head.

The large Orc looks back at me.

I draw my sword and walk towards him.

He comes towards me.

Two Orcs jump out at me from between the houses.

I kill them quickly and I fight the large Orc.

But more Orcs keep coming up behind me.

The large Orc attacks, trying to make me vulnerable.

Yet I manage to rid him of his weapon.

He grabs my sword as I try to impale him with it.

I try to pull it back but he pulls me in.

I stare at his ugly face.

He smirks before throwing me against a wooden pillar.

I drop my sword.

He throws me again.

I fall to my hands and knees.

My back twinges but I stand.

He comes to kick me down but I grab his massive foot and throw him back.

I jump on him and grabbing him, I bash his head against the wooden pillar before shoving him away.

He turns and tries to punch me but I shove his arm away.

He pulls me in and grabs me from behind.

My arms were pinned against my body.

He squeezes.

It became harder to breathe and I knew that if I did not get him off of me, he would crush my ribs.

I try to wiggle out but he holds on fast.

Suddenly the Orc grunts and his arms fall away.

I fall onto my hands and knees, my head spinning.

I shake my head before turning to see what had happened.

The Dwarf growls as he rams my sword into the Orcs chest.

“He is dead.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

His dark eyes shine like crystals in the moonlight.

“Aye. He is now.”

Two more Orcs come at us and I stand to fend them off but the little Dwarf does a fast job of killing them.

“That felt very good.” He growls, a smile on his face.

His smile was as wild as his hair.

My hands itched to smooth it down.

I recline against the post trying to catch my breath.

“You should not be here.”

He glares at me.

“A little thank you would be nice.”

I rest my head back, my gaze still on him.

“Thank you. Dwarf.”

“Do not mention it. Elf.”

He wipes my sword clean of Orc blood before handing it back to me.

“By the way, you have something just here.” He says touching under his nose.

I wipe my nose and I am surprised to see it smeared with blood.

He hands me a handkerchief and I take it.

“I would have thought you to be at the mountain.” I say after a moment of silence.

“Does this mean I am not all you dreamed of?”

I snort.

“How many more are there?” He asks.

“Seven.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

I smile.

I grab my horse and mount before going back for him.

He grabs an axe from one of the fallen Orcs.

“Give me your hand.”

“I am not getting on that.”

“It will be faster.”

He grumbles but he holds out his hand.

I pull him up behind me.

He settles his hands at my waist and I urge my horse forward.

“Whoa!”

“Just hold on.”

“What do ye think I’m doing?” He snaps.

I chuckle.

We ride until it is too dark.

We stop and make camp.

“We are getting close to them.” I say.

“Shouldn’t we be riding to Erebor to warn Thorin?”

“It would be best if we reach the Orcs before they reach their Master.”

“You might be right.”

He quickly makes a fire.

“Are you cold?” I ask.

“Yes, we mere mortals need heat.”

I raise my eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that, Elf.”

“Then don’t say silly things, Dwarf.”

“I suppose I can make us some kind of shelter.”

“I will find us something to eat.”

“You better. A hungry Dwarf is not a happy Dwarf.”

I pat his head as I stand.

He swipes at my hand, growling things under his breath the whole time.

I chuckle.

I grab my bow and arrow and walk away from camp.

I manage to rustle a rabbit out of its hiding place and I take it back to camp.

I leave Gimli to skin and clean the animal and I go in search of greens and berries to pair the rabbit with.

Dinner was a quiet affair.

I watch Gimli.

“Stop staring at me.”

“You are too young to be on this venture.”

He glances at me before going back to eating.

“And I suppose you know all about Dwarves to judge me below my majority.”

“Your father said so.” 

He narrows his eyes.

“And you have no beard.” I add.

“Neither do you. Does that mean you are a wee babe?”

“Elves do not have facial hair.”

“You should try it, might improve your face.”

I smile and sit up straight.

“Are my looks not appealing to you then?”

“Why would they be? Unlike my foolish cousin, I do not make a habit of chatting up Elves.”

“You are chatting with me now. What is the difference?”

“I am sure even you would know the difference.”

“So you won’t tell me?”

“No.”

“I see. Can I touch your hair?”

His cheeks blush as bright as his hair.

It was rather endearing.

“Of course not!”

“Why?”

“Stop asking so many damn questions.”

“I do not mean to offend you. I merely wish to know about you.”

“I do not see you offering up any tidbits about yourself. Not that I’d care.”

“My name is Legolas.”

“I don’t care.”

“I am eight hundred and fifty-three years old.”

He looks at me.

“Really?”

I nod.

“They really aren’t kidding when they say Elves are eternal.”

“My father is two thousand years old.”

He whistles.

“How old are you?” I ask.

“Seventy-nine.”

I frown.

“What age do Dwarves reach their majority?”

He sighs.

“My father did not mean me to be too young in age, he meant in experience. I have never faced battle before.”

“Neither have I. Not unless you count the spiders and the Orcs. Is that why you are not supposed to be here?”

“Aye. There are too many inexperienced Dwarves on this quest already. And my father would not see me fall while he was so near and unable to do anything about it.”

I touch his arm.

He moves it away.

“I will protect you.”

He glances at me.

“What is one Dwarf to an Elf? I would have thought you would see us all destroyed.”

“Had you asked me days ago, my answer would have been different.”

“And what has changed yer mind now?”

Strange emotions I would rather not have to explain.

I look back at him.

“Let us put aside our differences and finish off the Orcs. Let us find common ground in our dislike for their wrath and ruin.”

“I suppose that will work.”

He holds out his hand and I take it in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am used to seeing Gimli and Legolas fighting Orcs at each others side that I kept waiting for him to arrive and help Legolas fight Bolg and the Orcs. I just had to fix that scene. Also, no one really knows how old Legolas is so I invented his age and Lee did say Thranduil is 2,000 years old in the ‘Hobbit’. Can’t make his son older.


	11. Chapter 11

Tauriel POV

I watch Kili sleep.

His color had much improved and his fever had all but vanished.

I caress his hand.

“He looks better.”

I remove my hand from Kili’s.

Oin smiles at me.

“It is alright lass. You do not have to stop on my account. It is your presence as well as your healing abilities that have saved his life.”

I smile at him before picking up Kili’s hand again.

Oin sighs and I look at him.

“You are worried, about your nephew.”

“Aye. My brother entrusted him to me.”

“Legolas will look after him.”

“I hope you are right. I just hope the boy doesn’t let his short temper get the best of him.”

*************************

Legolas POV

Gimli rolls onto his side towards me.

I lie still.

He wiggles his way closer and I smile.

This strange creature made me feel things I had never experienced before.

Of course I had known the touch of a lover but they had never made me feel protective or impulsive.

They had never made me wish for things that were beyond my reach.

I slowly place my arm around Gimli and draw him closer to me.

He pressed his forehead to my side.

I caress his hair.

I sigh and close my eyes.

I would not sleep but I wanted to enjoy the feel of him pressed so close.

I would have to move before he woke, but for now I wanted to enjoy it.

“What magic is this that I no longer see that goblin mutant but the most enchanting creature to ever cross my path?”

I look up at the stars.

Before the end of our journey, I would convince him to let me braid his hair.

And perhaps, he would braid mine.

I roll one of his beads between my fingers and trace his braid with my fingertips.

Once I can feel dawn approaching, I manage to detach myself from my companion.

I walk away a bit and stare out into the distance.

The Orcs were further away than they had been, but I knew we could reach them.

I go back to Gimli and I crouch down.

I shake his shoulder.

He sits up reaching for his axe.

“It is only I, muin nín. It is time to rise.”

“Yes, alright.”

He stands and stretches his limbs.

I go to collect Eroan, my horse.

I mount and stretch out my hand to Gimli.

“Come on.”

He takes my hand.

We ride hard towards Dol Guldur.

“How much farther?”

“Not much. We’re gaining on them!”

************************

Tauriel POV

“You stayed.” 

I look down at Kili.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because….I could not leave you.”

He squeezes my hand.

A sudden thundering noise reaches my ears.

“Tauriel?” Kili asks.

I look at the children and the rest of the Dwarves.

“We must leave. Now.”

“What is it?” Oin asks.

“Dragon.”

The children panic.

“What about Father?” The eldest asks.

“I will find him. The rest of you, get as far away as you can.” I grab my knives.

“Tauriel.” Kili says.

“I will find you, meleth e-guilen.”

“I will be waiting for your return ghivasha.”

I lean down and kiss the corner of his mouth before leaving the house.

I hurry to the prison cells.

Bard presses himself close to the bars.

“What is happening?”

“The dragon is coming.”

“The children?”

“I have sent them to safety.”

“Thank you.”

“I will find the keys and free you.”

“Hurry.”

I nod and go in search of the keeper of the keys.

“You.” I say.

The drunken men stare at me.

“Well. What do we have here?”

“I do believe it is an elf, a female elf.”

They chuckle.

“You must warn the town. The dragon has woken and comes this way.”

They laugh.

I did not have time for this.

I take the keys from the man’s belt.

“Hey!”

They stand and point their swords at me.

“Do you think that wise?” I ask.

I draw both of my knives.

They look at them before looking back at me.

I smile.

They lower their weapons.

“I knew you would see it my way.”

I hurry back to Bard.

I unlock his door.

“I must find the black arrow.”

“They did not work before. What makes you think it will now?”

“I have to try.”

I stare at him.

“Please.”

“Alright. I will help you find it.”

The warning bells go off and the town’s people panic.

“Hurry!” I urge Bard.

*************************

Legolas POV

“We must continue on foot. The mountains are far too steep and dangerous for Eroan.”

I dismount and help Gimli off the horse.

I send Eroan back towards safety.

“Where is he going?” Gimli asks.

“Somewhere safe to hide until we need him.”

“At least that makes one of us.”

“I have sworn to protect you.”

“Aye. So you say.”

“You do not believe me?”

“It is not about believing but living to see that promise fulfilled.”

I smirk.

“Come Gimli. Do not tell me you are afraid?”

“Afraid? Me? Bah! You do not know what you say.”

“Come on then! We have Orcs to kill.”

“Lead the way then. I will follow your pointy ears.”

I chuckle and turn to start making my way up the rocky passage.

************************

Thranduil POV

“Any word from my son or Tauriel?”

“No my Lord.”

I sigh.

They have taken too long to return.

It seems my son has chosen to ignore my orders.

I shouldn’t be surprised.

“But there are news.”

“And what news do you bring?”

“Grave ones.”

I sit up straight.

“The dragon lives. It has reached Lake Town.”

I close my eyes.

Damn that irrational Dwarf!

I clench my hands into fists.

“Prepare the army. We march to Lake Town.”

“Yes my Lord.”

*************************

Tauriel POV

“Here!”

I look at Bard.

He holds up the black arrow.

I can make the shape of the beast and it was approaching fast.

“We must hurry!”

The winds were picking up speed.

We warn anyone we come across in the streets and most of them heed our warning and head towards Dale.

Bard makes his way up one of the towers.

“You must wait for the opportune moment.” I instruct.

He nods.

I could see fear in his eyes.

I squeeze his hand.

Soon, too soon, the dragon was upon us.

For all the death and destruction it caused, he was a sight to behold.

The fire burned hotter and brighter than any fire I had ever seen or felt before.

“I have to help them!” Bard says gesturing towards the fleeing people.

“No! You have to remain in place. I will go.”

“If I do not make it, please see that my children-”

“You are strong Bard. We will see this through.”

I hurry down the tower and out onto the streets.

The buildings burned like kindling.

“Make your way to the river!” I instruct.

The dragon comes down and stands amongst the fire.

The screaming of men and women becomes louder as they catch sight of the beast.

The eyes of the dragon find mine and it smiles.

I shiver and I fight down my impulse to run.

“You die today.” I say.

“There is only one of you and so much of me.” It says walking closer.

I back away.

It laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muin nín: my dear
> 
> Meleth e-guilen: love of my life
> 
> Ghivasha: treasure


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the scenes in the following chapters were inspired by the trailers for ‘The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies’ and some Gimli/Legolas dialogue found in the LOTR movies.

Tauriel POV

I run back towards Bard and the dragon takes flight, following me.

“Now!” I shout at Bard. “Do it now!”

Bard takes aim and shoots the beast.

The first bounces off the beast.

But the second.

The second receives a reaction.

The dragon releases a thundering roar.

“I hit it!” Bard yells.

He looks shocked.

The dragon tries to fly higher up but seems unable to.

It releases a loud roar before flying away from the burning city.

I stare at it as it disappears into the night.

I look at Bard.

He smiles and shouts with joy.

The people who witnessed it begin to shout and cheer.

“The dragon is dead!” They begin shouting.

I had not seen where Bard had hit the beast.

Until I found its dead body, I would be sure it was truly dead.

By dawn Bard and I find the Dwarves and the children.

“Âzyungel!” Kili shouts running towards me.

The children run to their father and the Dwarves stare at me.

I fall to my knees and embrace Kili.

“I was so worried.” He says caressing my cheek.

“Circumstances arose but they were dealt with.”

“What about the dragon?” Fili asks me.

“We heard its loud scream.” Kili says.

“Bard shot it.” I say.

They look at Bard.

“I do not know if it is dead. But the arrow found its mark.” He tells them.

The people from Lake Town start to murmur amongst themselves.

“We must tell Uncle. We must march to Erebor now.” Fili says. “Kili.” He turns and walks back to the Dwarves.

I stand.

Kili looks up at me.

“Come with me.” He says.

“I cannot.”

“Tauriel.”

“I must ensure that Legolas is safe.”

He looks away before looking back at me.

“I don’t want to leave you.” He whispers.

I touch his face.

“We will find each other again. That is, if you do not forget about me once you reach the mountain.”

“I could never forget about you.”

He holds the Rune Stone in his hand.

“I will love you till the day I die. I will never love any other but you, my beautiful elf maiden. I swear it.”

He places the stone in my hand.

“Keep it safe for me.”

I look away as my eyes sting with tears.

“I will.”

He kisses the back of my hand before turning and following the Dwarves towards Erebor.

I follow the men and women back to Lake Town.

A horn sounds.

An Elven horn.

The King of Mirkwood had arrived to Lake Town.

How was I supposed to explain to my King that his son had run off towards Dol Guldur with a Dwarf?

*************************

Legolas POV

We hide as we come upon the seven Orcs we were trailing.

“Just shoot them and be done with it.” Gimli whispers.

“I cannot shoot all seven at once.”

“A skill you have yet to learn?”

I sigh exasperated.

“It is an impossible feat. Even if I they were all perfectly aligned-”

“Right, right. We can still get them without alerting any other nearby Orcs.” Gimli says.

I look at him.

“How?”

“A diversion.” He smiles.

Suddenly he shoots up from his place beside me and runs out into the open.

“Gimli!” I whisper fiercely.

He whistles at the Orcs.

The Orcs look at him and immediately give chase.

Gimli runs back toward the way we had just come.

I hide in the shadows until all seven Orcs have run by after Gimli.

I leave my hiding place and take down the Orcs, one by one.

Gimli places his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“We Dwarves are better sprinters. Thank you for killing them swiftly, don’t know how much longer I could have run away.” He gasps.

“What did you think you were doing?” I demand.

“Keep your princeling wits about you.”

“You impossible creature! You could have gotten killed.”

“But I wasn’t.”

I pace a few steps away trying to control my temper.

I walk back towards him.

“That is the last time you do that.”

“And I suppose you think you can order me about.” He says straightening up.

“I am the oldest.”

He snorts.

“And you will listen to my command.”

“A Dwarf does not answer to an Elf.”

He pats my arm as he walks past me.

I grab his hand in a tight grip.

He looks at me.

“I cannot keep you alive if you take foolish risks.”

“It had to be done. I was not just going to sit there until they tired of scratching their backsides and gave us an opening for an ambush.”

I suppress my smile.

He tugs his hand, trying to remove it from my grip.

I release his hand.

“Besides, at least now you have a fighting chance.”

I frown at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

“You’ve got nine to my three.”

“You think this is a game.”

“Not just any game. I can kill more Orcs than you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Well. There will be plenty of time for you to prove that where we’re going.”

“And where exactly are we going?”

“I already told you.” I smirk.

I walk past him, my arm brushing his shoulder.

He hurries after me.

“By the way, I killed more than nine Orcs.”

“Just take the six Orc lead, no one likes a show off.”

I smile.

“We will rest and tomorrow we will climb.”

“Climb?”

************************

Thranduil POV

“Tauriel.”

“My King.” I bow my head.

He looks around.

“Where is Legolas?”

I avert my gaze.

“Speak.” He orders.

“He headed towards Dol Guldur. He was on the trail of some of the Orcs that escaped.”

He steps closer to me.

“Why are you not at his side? I know he defied my orders and followed after the Dwarves with you.”

“I-”

“Tauriel.”

“Forgive me my Lord.”

“Do not tell me you allowed my son to go alone.”

“No. He is not alone.”

He frowns.

“Who did he go with then?”

I clear my throat.

“He went with…”

“Yes?”

“He travels with Gimli son of Gloin.”

“That is a Dwarvish name.”

“Yes.”

He grabs my arm and leads me away from the eavesdropping Elves.

He glares at me.

“My son has gone to the old fortress with a Dwarf.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“And where were you while all this was happening?”

“I was helping the physician.”

“With the Dwarf who was hit with Morgul shaft no doubt.”

I say nothing.

“You would rather send your brother to his death than to see one Dwarf die.”

“He is not just any Dwarf.”

“A Dwarf no less.”

“They are not all the same.”

“He is cursed, the way the rest of his bloodline is cursed!”

“He does not have to be.”

“Don’t be a fool. The Dwarves care about nothing else but their gold.”

“Because Oakenshield broke your heart does not mean Kili will break mine.”

I snap my mouth shut.

His face grows thunderous.

“I will not let my daughter give herself to a Dwarf.”

“There is nothing you can about it. I have pledged myself to him.”

He draws his sword.

“Then I shall cut him down and release you.”

I draw my own sword.

“Don’t you dare, Tauriel! I have been very lenient with you but I will not stand for your insubordination! I am your King and you will do as I say.”

“Not in this.”

He brings down his sword and I stop it with mine.

“Ada. Please.”

He moves quicker than I expected and he wraps his hand around my neck.

I gasp.

I drop my sword.

“I have brought the curse down upon you and I take responsibility for that.”

I place my hand on his wrist.

“We are not cursed Ada.”

“If I did not still hold on to a thread of hope, I would kill them all. Even if it meant killing us both in the process.”

“No.”

“Get out of my sight.”

He releases me and walks away.

“Ada!”

***********************

Legolas POV

I reach down and grab Gimli’s wrist.

He climbs up the rest of the way.

I stand back up and stare down towards Dol Guldur.

“The air here is foul.”

“There is a darkness over these lands. It used to be covered in trees and greenery. Animals made their homes here. Not it is as deserted and foul as the old fortress.” I say.

A black cloud makes its way towards us.

I widen my eyes.

“Get down!”

I push Gimli down beside me.

I hold on tight to him.

“What is?” He whispers.

The fluttering of wings gets louder and we stare up at the sky as the creatures fly by.

We wait until we are sure they are gone.

I stand and look as the creatures make their way towards Erebor.

“Legolas. What does it mean?”

“Those bats are breed for one purpose.” I look down at him. “For war.”

“We have to get back!”

He scrambles back down the rock.

“Gimli.”

He looks up at me.

“I will not abandon my kin now when they need me. Even if I miss the beginning of the war, I will stand with them and fight.”

He hurries down.

I look back at Dol Guldur one more time before following Gimli.

“Slow down.”

“I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

I frown down at him.

“I did not know-”

“You knew.”

I sigh.

“I felt it.”

“And you said nothing. You let me come all this way.”

“You agreed!”

“Aye. Because I thought we were just going to chase down a pack of mindless Orcs!”

“And we did that.”

He grumbles words under his breath.

“Gimli.”

His hands slip on the rock and he slides the rest of the way down.

“Gimli!”

I climb down quicker, jumping the last few feet down.

Gimli lies face down on the ground.

I kneel down beside him.

“Gimli.”

I turn him onto his back.

“Speak to me muin nín.”

“That was deliberate.” He coughs.

I close my eyes and try to stop my heart from leaping out of my chest.

“I do not know how you’ve lived this long you reckless Dwarf.”

“Help me up.”

I stand and take his outstretched hand before pulling him to his feet.

“Now let us get out here.”

I nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungel: Love of loves
> 
> Muin nín: My dear
> 
> Didn’t mean to get too dark with Thranduil and Tauriel but I kept seeing the scene from the trailer where Thranduil appears to be slicing Tauriel with his sword.


	13. Chapter 13

Legolas POV

We make our way quickly away from the darkness that had descended over Dol Guldur.

Once we reach healthier soil, the tension in my shoulders begins to uncoil.

I call a halt before the sun goes down.

“Why are we stopping?” Gimli wheezes.

“I want to take a look at the cuts on your face.”

He waves me away.

“I am fine. No broken bones.”

“It does not mean that you are not hurt.”

“It will take more than a little tumble to bring this Dwarf down.” He says patting his chest proudly.

I roll my eyes.

I find us some even ground for us to sit and make camp.

We do not make a fire in case Orcs were on our trail.

I force Gimli to sit down beside me while I inspect the cuts on his hands and face.

“I’m fine!” He complains slapping my hands away.

“Stop moving.”

“Stop touching me then.”

I brush his hair away from his face and he moves his head out of my reach.

“Gimli.” I reprimand.

“I told you you could not touch my hair!”

“I am trying to take a look at the cuts on your ugly face! Now sit still!!”

“Ugly?”

He shoves me and I fall onto my side before sitting back up.

“Why did you do that?”

He pushes me again but I catch his arm this time.

He tries to break out of my hold.

I shove him onto his back and climb over him.

I straddle him and holds his arms down with my knees.

“Oi! You leaf eating, tree shagging, pointy-eared-”

I cover his mouth with my hand.

He struggles under me, shaking his head back and forth, his short legs kicking at the ground.

I wait for him to finish throwing his tantrum.

“You finished?”

He glares at me.

“I am going to clean out your wounds and you are going to sit still and let me do my job. Understood?”

He rolls his eyes.

I get off of him.

He stands and with a battle cry, he launches himself at me.

We fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and hair.

I block all of his blows.

I push him off me of me but he climbs over me again.

He tries to hold me down but I wrap my legs around his waist and shove him off again.

He growls and crawls back over to me.

“Stop it.” I tell him. “I will hold you down again.”

He pinches my side and I punch his shoulder.

He punches me back.

“Gimli!” 

I grab a handful of fiery red hair and pull.

“Gelek menu caragu rukhs!”

“Trust me, you smell worse.”

He pulls on my ear and my reaction to that touch catches me off guard.

My body is overcome by a strong shudder and I moan.

I put a hand over my mouth.

Gimli scrambles as far away from me as he can.

I can feel my face burn with embarrassment.

“Alright. You win this round.” He says after a moment.

************************

Thranduil POV

I walk amongst the remains of the buildings.

I come across a street filled with dead bodies of men, women and children.

I put a hand to my mouth.

My eyes burn with tears.

I close my eyes.

I had been too harsh with Tauriel.

I could not fault her for falling for the Durin charm.

I kneel down and touch what is left of hair on one of the children.

I shake my head.

“Ada.”

I stand.

Tauriel comes to stand beside me.

“Please forgive me my Lord.”

I look at her.

“It seems I owe you an apology as well iell nín.”

She bows her head.

I touch her hair and she looks at me, her eyes full of tears.

“I could never bear to see you suffer as I have. As I do, for a love that has fallen by the way side. I cannot lose you to that grief.”

“You won’t ever lose me Ada.”

I hug her for a long moment.

She releases me.

I touch her face.

“Meleth thilia min hin lín.”

She smiles softly at me.

“He has sworn himself to me.”

“Then let us hope he keeps his promise.”

*************************

Legolas POV

We sit in silence.

I can hear Gimli shivering.

I glance his way before shuffling closer.

He doesn’t notice.

He rubs his hands up and down his arms.

I shuffle closer.

“I can see you, you know. We Dwarves can see in the dark.” He turns to look at me. “How else do you think we can make our way in and out of the mines?”

“By bumping into the stone?”

He snorts.

We sit in silence for a moment.

“I am sorry about what happened earlier.” I say.

“The less said about it the better.”

“I assure you that I did not know it would elicit such an embarrassing reaction from me. Caresses, yes. Pulling, no.”

“You are young, you are still learning what your body likes.”

I snort and he chuckles.

“Is that what your father told you?”

“Of course not! We do not speak of such things.”

“Too embarrassing?”

“Aye.”

“Do you speak about your feelings at all?”

“We do, mostly once we have found our One and want to start a courtship.”

“I see.”

“I assume Elves are much freer when it comes to speaking about their feelings?”

I smile.

“Not too much. We live long enough to learn about things on our own.”

“I am surprised.”

“I know you assume that all Elves are the same but we are not. We Mirkwood Elves focus more on training and strategy than reciting poetry.”

“So you do not sing to the trees and flowers?”

I chuckle.

“Perhaps if I were inebriated.”

He laughs.

“We sing in time of festival, in celebration and when we mourn our dead.”

“Ah. Now I am imagining the Prince of Mirkwood tripping over his own feet and singing to a squirrel.”

I laugh.

“I have never done that.”

“How do you know, you were drunk.”

I shake my head.

“I am sure Tauriel would have used it against me at any and every opportunity.”

“That is what siblings are for.”

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No.”

“Do you wish you did?”

“Of course not!”

I chuckle.

“I myself am glad Tauriel came to live with us. I imagine I would have been very lonely otherwise.”

“Well. I suppose if I knew there was a high possibility I would have a sister, then I would not be so against having a sibling.”

“Why would you not have a sister?”

“Female Dwarves are very rare.”

“Truly?”

“Aye. You do not see many Dwarf women. And in fact we are so alike in voice and appearance, that they’re often mistaken for Dwarf men.”

“Probably because of the beards.”

“Yes. This, of course, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is, of course, ridiculous.” He chuckles.

“Do Dwarf women really have beards?”

“They do.”

“It is so strange to think of a female with facial hair.”

“Well. If we survive what is coming then I will take you to the Blue Mountains so that you can meet Lady Dis. She is Thorin’s sister.”

“Really?”

“Aye.”

I smile.

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iell nín: My daughter
> 
> Meleth thilia min hin lín: Love sparkles in your eyes
> 
> Gelek menu caragu rukhs: You smell like orc dung


	14. Chapter 14

Thranduil POV

“My King!”

Elros enters my tent.

“My Lord, Prince Legolas has returned.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Have him brought to me immediately.”

“Yes my Lord.”

I pace impatiently before sitting in my chair.

“Ada.” Legolas says entering.

“Legolas.”

He comes towards me.

I embrace him before holding him at arm’s length.

“You disobeyed my orders.”

“I did.”

“And then you left for the old fortress without backup.”

“I was not alone.”

“Yes. I heard of your Dwarf companion.”

“He was enough.”

I release him and sit back in my chair.

“Do not tell me the Dwarves have wormed their way into your heart as well.”

“I will not deny it.”

I shake my head.

“Damn those Dwarves.”

I sigh.

“As long as you are not as careless in your affections like Tauriel. The Dwarves do not know how to love, especially when it comes to Elves but we will keep hope for your sister’s sake.”

He inclines his head.

Someone clears their throat.

I look at Dwarf standing at the entrance.

“Gimli.” Legolas says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

“Ah. Your Dwarf friend has arrived, unannounced and uninvited.”

The Dwarf comes forward to stand beside my son.

“What do you want?” I ask. “Speak and do so quickly, I have seen enough Dwarves in my lifetime and I do not wish to look at you for long.”

“Ada.” Legolas says chidingly.

The Dwarf looks me up and down and I bristle with his indignation.

“Liking what you see?” I ask.

“Even a simple Dwarf as myself can appreciate your beauty King Thranduil.”

Legolas frown downs at his friend.

“Indeed, you are very enchanting.”

He bows.

I smile.

“You are trying to charm me.”

“I am not. I would gladly say you are hideous but your splendor cannot be denied. Even if you are beardless.”

I chuckle.

“Is that so?”

“Aye. Your eyes remind me of frozen water and your hair shines like mithril.”

“You have a way with words, Dwarf.”

“I do what I can with the gifts I was given.”

I stand.

“I can see why my son has enjoyed your company.”

I circle the Dwarf.

“Somehow you are not as hateful as I imagined.”

“You are too kind.”

I smile.

“Very well. You may remain here with my people if you wish.”

“Thank you but I will stand with my kin.”

“I understand.”

He looks at me.

“Would you like me to relay a message to Thorin?”

I look away.

“Everything we have to say has already been said.”

“Hmm. Well, then I will take my leave.”

“Wait.”

I walk to the table.

I hold Orcrist in my hand before turning and walking towards Gimli.

“Give this to Thorin.”

He takes it with a bow.

“My son will accompany you and see that the weapons of your companions is returned.”

Legolas crosses his arms.

“Thank you. I will make sure your son comes back to you from Erebor unharmed.”

“See that you do.”

*************************

Legolas POV

I clench my hands and try to relax my shoulders.

I look at Gimli before facing forward again.

“What was that all about?”

I try to sound nonchalant but I know I was failing.

His words to my father still rung in my head and anger floods me again.

“What?”

“The compliments.”

“I was speaking the truth.”

I shake my head.

“Though you weren’t going to ‘chat’ up an Elf?”

I retrieve the weapons we took from the Dwarves.

“Even you cannot deny that your father-”

“That my father what?” I glare down at him.

He stares back, his eyes narrowed.

“I did not mean to offend you.”

“Well you didn’t.”

“Really? Then I must be imagining your anger then.”

“I am not angry.”

“But you are upset.”

“Why would I have any reason to be upset? You are in love with my father, pretty understandable.”

I make my way through camp.

“I am not in love with him!” He looks at the guards before lowering his voice. “I was just saying he was pretty.”

“Ah. My mistake then.”

I place the weapons in a bag and I make my way to Eroan.

“What has gotten your leafy underthings in a wad?”

I snort.

“Charming.”

“Like I said, I do what I can with the gifts I was given.”

I mount my horse.

“Come on.”

I hold my hand down to him.

He stares up at me before taking my hand.

I pull him up behind me.

“Here.” I say passing him the weapons.

He takes them.

I urge my horse towards Erebor.

One of his hands settles at my waist and I enjoy the feel of it, imprinting it to my memory.

Once we arrive, I urge my horse to walk up to the destroyed front gate.

The Dwarves comes out of the mountain.

I stare at the Hobbit.

He stares back.

He had not been captured with the Dwarves yet he was clearly their companion.

He was a long way from home and there was no reason for him to be in Erebor.

I look at the weapon strapped to his waist.

Elvish and probably found along with Orcrist.

I dismount my horse and help Gimli down.

“Gimli!” The red headed Dwarf cries before hurrying towards us.

Gimli thrusts the weapons into my arms before hurrying towards his father.

I walk up to Oakenshield.

He glares at me and I glare back.

“Why are you here?”

“A gift, from my father.”

I throw the weapons down at his feet.

He looks at them before looking back at me.

“Kind of him.”

“It’s more than you deserve.”

“Please.” The Hobbit says walking up to us.

I look at him.

Oakenshield holds out his arm, stopping the Hobbit from coming too close to me.

“I am sure we can figure this out. There is no need for this animosity.”

“There is nothing to figure out Master Hobbit. Oakenshield is not deserving of my respect.”

“And I am sure you know all there is to know about me, Elf.”

“I know enough. And I would gladly cut you down.”

“Try it.”

“I care about my father and unlike you, I would not cause him any more unnecessary pain.”

The Dwarves and the Hobbit look confused.

“Thorin?” The Hobbit asks.

“Leave my mountain, you are not welcomed here.” Oakenshield tells me.

“Rot in your mountain then.” I look back at the Hobbit. “We have much to speak of Master Hobbit. If you ever tire of the stench of Dwarf, you will be welcomed to King Thranduil’s camp.”

“T-thank you.”

I nod.

I walk towards Gimli.

I look down at him.

He looks up at me.

“Until we meet again gornon. You have yet to prove you can kill more Orcs.”

“It is not over yet Khulum.”

I smile.

I incline my head to him and his father before turning back towards my horse.

“Wait.”

I look at the dark haired Dwarf.

He hurries towards me.

“What do you want?”

He looks back at Oakenshield before stepping closer to me.

“Tell Tauriel I am well and that we will be together soon.”

I mount my horse and look down at him.

“I doubt you will but I will relay your message.”

“Thank you.”

I turn my horse around and ride back to Lake Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gimli was awe struck by Galadriel’s beauty but he doesn’t meet her in this fic so I wanted him to be astonishment by Thranduil’s beauty. And if that made Legolas a little jealous, oh well ;)
> 
> Gornon: Valiant one
> 
> Khulum: Elf


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the following dialogue and events I got from ‘The Hobbit’ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

Thranduil POV

“My Lord. You have a visitor.”

I look at Tauriel.

“Oh? Send them in then.”

Bard looks intrigued.

I frown as the Hobbit enters my tent.

He stands there shivering and wet from head to toe.

“And who might you be?” I ask.

“King Thranduil.” He says bowing. “Bard.”

“Bilbo.”

“So we’ve established who you are. Now on to the next question: why are you here? You are a long way from your home.”

“I am a member of Thorin Oakenshield’s company.”

He had not been with the company od Dwarves we had captured so he had either hidden in the forest and waited until the Dwarves made their escape or he had found a way in to my kingdom without being detected.

“And to what do I owe your visit?”

“I am sorry, can I have a blanket?”

I walk to the entrance and order a blanket and a hot meal brought to the shivering Hobbit.

“Bilbo, what happened?” Bard asks helping Bilbo into a chair.

“I slipped and fell into the river.”

“Why have you come here?” I ask again.

He looks at me.

“I am worried. About Thorin. All he does is search for the Arkenstone.”

“I take it he has yet to find it?” I ask.

“Yes. Especially considering that I have it.”

I stare at the small creature in surprise.

He chuckles.

“Smaug gave it to me. He said he’d enjoy seeing Thorin suffer.” He looks away. “Now Smaug is dead.” He whispers.

“You cared for the dragon.” I say.

He looks at me in surprise.

“I do not know if I like him or not, he certainly was intimidating.”

“Nevertheless, he intrigued you.”

“Yes, yes he did.”

“And he let something of great power come into your possession.”

Tauriel arrives with a blanket and a bowl of hot soup for the Hobbit.

Bilbo thanks her.

Tauriel exits the tent.

Bilbo takes a sip of the hot broth.

“I don’t think he meant for me to keep it but now I have found a use for it, so I will do what I can to see peace restored and my friends safe.” He says between sips.

“What do you mean?” Bard asks.

“Personally I am tired of the whole affair. I wish I was back in the West in my own home, where folk are more reasonable. But I have an interest in this whole matter-one fourteenth share, to be precise, according to the contract.”

“And what does all this have to do with us?” I ask.

“You don’t know Thorin Oakenshield as well as I do now. I assure you, he is quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here.”

I look away.

I suspected he would.

He would prefer death than to part with his gold.

“Well, let him! Such a fool deserves to starve.” Bard says vehemently. “He has brought death to my people.”

“I am sorry Bard, you were right. We never should have gone to Erebor.”

“No offense Master Hobbit, but you regret serves no purpose now.” I say.

He nods.

“Winter is coming. I imagine it will be difficult to gather enough supplies now that Lake Town has gone up in flames. It will be just as difficult for Elves. And there is also the matter of Dain.”

“Dain?” I ask. “How do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills factor in all this?”

“Dain is less than two days away and he has at least five hundred Dwarves with him. I am sure they will be glad to cause serious trouble to the people of Lake Town and the Elves of Mirkwood.”

I clench my fists.

“Why do you tell us this? Are you betraying your friends or are you threating us?” Bard asks.

“No! Of course I am not threating you. I am merely trying to avoid trouble for all concerned. I am here to make you an offer.”

“We are listening.” I say.

He places a piece of cloth on the table.

I look at him before unwrapping it.

“This is the Arkenstone of Thráin I, the Heart of the Mountain and it is also the heart of Thorin. He values it above a river of gold. I give it to you. It will aid you in your bargaining.”

“Bargaining?” Bard asks.

I stare down at the wretched stone.

I would gladly ride to Mount Doom and destroy it if it meant freeing Thorin of its magic.

“We unleashed the Dragon, it is only fair that you be compensated. As well as for what happened to Dale. I know the Arkenstone has brought you much suffering King Thranduil.”

I look at Bilbo.

“Yes, it has.”

“Use it to receive compensation. Thorin would give anything to have it returned. I should get back now.”

He turns to walk away.

“Bilbo Baggins!” I call.

He turns back to look at me.

“Thorin will have you killed for this.”

“I expect as much.”

“I advise you to remain here with us, you shall be honored and thrice welcomed.”

“Thank you very much.” He say with a bow. “But I don’t think I should leave my friends like this, after all we have gone through together.”

Bard and I tried to convince him to remain with us but the Hobbit could not be swayed.

I provided an escort to lead him safely back to Erebor.

************************

Early morning, we make our way towards Erebor.

I only brought a company of twenty Elf warriors, along with Bard and Gandalf who had shown up before sunrise.

The Dwarves and one Hobbit stand by the broken front gate.

Thorin steps forward.

“Hail Thorin!” Bard calls.

I stare at Thorin and he glances at me before focusing back at Bard.

“You come in vain if you come to bargain with me. And bringing the Elf King does to bode well for you either.”

I glare.

“I came to reclaim something of mine.” I tell him.

He glares back.

“You lost your right to that when you turned your back on my people!”

“It was promised to me for an eternity.”

“That promise was recanted.”

“Not by me.”

“It is mine to give to whom I chose! Cursed be the day I ever laid eyes upon you Elf King.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

His face is overcome with rage.

“Back to the matter at hand.” Bard says. “Is there then nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?”

“Nothing you or your friends have to offer.”

“What of the Arkenstone of Thráin?” I ask.

I hold the cloth Bilbo had wrapped it in and I open it to reveal the shinning stone.

“You see? It seems I do still hold your heart.”

“How came you by it?” He asks, his voice thick with wrath.

“Your own we will give back to you for our own.” Bard says.

“How came you by it?!” Thorin shouts.

“I gave it to them.” Bilbo says stepping forward.

“You?” Thorin asks turning to look at Bilbo. “You!” He grabs Bilbo by the arms.

The rest of the Dwarves try to come between them but Thorin could not be stopped.

“You miserable Hobbit! You undersized burglar!”

He shakes Bilbo violently.

“If you do not like my burglar, please don’t damage him.” Gandalf says. “Put him down Thorin Oakenshield.”

“You were all in this together! Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or his friends.”

“Is this all the service of you and your family I was promised, Thorin? Take it that I have disposed of my share as I wished and let it go at that!” Bilbo says.

“I am betrayed.”

“Thorin.” Bilbo pleads.

Thorin turns back to face us but he keeps his gaze lowered.

“I will give one fourteenth share of hoard in silver and gold, which shall account for the promised share of this traitor and with that reward he shall part and you can divide it as you will.” Thorin looks at us. “Take him if you wish him to live but no friendship of mine goes with him.” He looks at Bilbo. “Get out of my mountain and go with your friends or I will throw you down.”

“What about the gold and silver?” Bard asks.

“It is not ready now but it will be arranged.”

“Until then, we keep the stone.” I say.

Thorin looks like he wants to object.

I covert it up in the piece of cloth.

Bilbo looks at the company of Dwarves.

“Forgive me, I have done what I consider to be right. I hope we meet again.”

He comes towards us.

Gandalf walks to meet him halfway.

“You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain.” I say.

“Be off!” He shouts at me.

I smile at him.

“We will give you until tomorrow afternoon.” I say.

Gandalf places Bilbo upon his horse and we make our way back to Lake Town.


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas POV

“Legolas!”

I turn around in time to catch Tauriel as she throws herself in my arms.

I hug her briefly before releasing her.

“It is good to see you well muinthel nín.”

“And you muindor nín.”

“I take it Ada was not too happy to see you had stayed behind.”

“Why do you say that?”

I touch her cheek.

“Your eyes speak of sorrow and shame.”

“I said some things.” She whispers.

“They have probably already been forgotten.”

“Not by me.”

I sigh.

“There are more important matters for Ada to worry about that the words you spoke of in anger. I am sure they were provoked. He has a way of doing that.”

She smiles.

“Besides, at least your stay was not in vain. I saw your Dwarf.”

“Truly? When?”

“When I took Gimli to Erebor.”

“So your little Dwarf survived.”

I can feel my cheeks heading.

“Dîn!” I look around us before taking her arm and leading her to my tent. “He is not my Dwarf.”

She chuckles.

“I am sure he is more yours than not for who can resist the beauty of the Prince of Mirkwood?” She says caressing my cheek.

I take her hand in mine and I lower my gaze.

“He does not find me appealing. Indeed, it seems there is another Elf who has charmed him.”

“Who?”

I look at her.

“Your King.”

I try to relax my shoulders.

“What?”

I take a deep breath but it is of no use, the anger resurfaces.

“You should have heard the things that Dwarf spoke to Ada.”

I unstrap my bow and weapons and move past her so that I can throw them on the cot.

“You are joking.”

“I wish I was.”

She touches my shoulder and I pat her hand.

“No matter.” I say smiling at her. “Your Dwarf sent a message.”

“What did he say?”

“He wanted you to know he is alright and that the two of you will be reunited soon.”

She smiles widely.

“I wish I could be with him now.”

“Soon. You will be with your Dwarf soon, I promise.”

She hugs me again.

I just wished Gimli wanted to see me as much as his cousin wanted to be with my sister.

I close my eyes.

***********************

Thranduil POV

Gandalf enters my tent unannounced.

I look at him.

“King Thranduil.”

“Mithrandir.”

“I come bearing news.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“And what news do you bring, Gandalf?”

“Grave ones.”

“Which is?”

“An army of Orcs marches this way.”

“It was to be expected. Those filthy creatures followed the Dwarves into my forest.”

“I do not think you understand the severity of the situation.”

“We will fight them off as we have since they descended upon these lands.”

“This is not a pack of twenty Orcs! This is unlike anything you have ever seen before.”

“They may be many but we were made to fight.”

“Thranduil. The chances of winning against this army is very slim. This is the last move in a master plan, a plan long in the making.”

“What are you saying?”

“Sauron has created an army so large they will destroy everything in their path.”

“Sauron is dead.”

“No.”

“How do you know this?”

“I saw him, he imprisoned me in Dol Guldur. And I would have been dead had it not been for the intervention of the White Council.”

“Why show his hand now?”

“Because we forced him. We forced him when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland.”

“We?” I stand and walk towards him. “We didn’t do anything, it was you. I would have been happy to never see a Dwarf in Erebor again.”

“Thranduil.”

“You have doomed us all.”

Damn this Wizard.

“I take full responsibility for my part in this. The Dwarves were never meant to reach the mountain.”

I chuckle.

“Well they have succeeded! Why would you send them on a quest, why convince Thorin to reclaim his homeland if they were never meant to reach Erebor?”

“Because I knew something was coming, I felt it. I just didn’t know what it was.”

“And now you do and it is too late.”

“I am afraid you are correct. They have begun their march and they will soon be upon us.”

I shake my head.

I had brought my children and my people to their deaths.

“Sauron seeks control of the mountain for where it lies, its strategic position.” He says.

“And what will you have me do?”

“We must ensure that the Dwarves stay in Erebor. If we are to beat Sauron, Thorin cannot fall in this battle.”

“And how are we supposed to do that? You just said we will not succeed.”

“No. I said the chances were slim. But there is always hope.”

“Hope.” I sneer. “Hope has forsaken these lands.”

“You must convince Thorin to-”

“To what? Turn his back to our demise as he has accused me of doing?”

“You must leave the past where it belongs and look to the future.”

“There is no future!”

“War is coming! The time is upon us to choose which side we are on, what path we will take.”

I stare at him.

“You are out of time, now you must decide if really are willing to live an eternity without him for I am sure that his end is near.”

I look away.

“My people need a great king, not a weak one.”

“And I admire your loyalty to them but they will not be able to help you should Thorin Oakenshield perish.”

Just the thought of it was making me feel ill.

“You are trying to save your Dwarf friends.”

“Yes.”

I sigh.

There was no way around this.

“I will think on it.”

“Be quick and be wise about it. This decision is not to be taken lightly.”

***********************

By mid-morning we made our way back to Erebor.

My stomach was in knots and my hands felt as cold as ice.

The Dwarves stand once more at the broken gate.

“We have come for the treasure promised.” Bard says.

“I have changed my mind.” Thorin says stepping forward.

I close my eyes.

“What?” Bard asks.

“I will not part with any of the treasure in this mountain. It is mine and I don’t owe either of you anything!”

“You owe a share of the treasure to Bilbo Baggins.” I tell him.

“He has forfeited that share when he betrayed my trust.”

“Are you not a Dwarf of your word?” I ask.

Thorin glares at me.

“As a sign of peace between our peoples, Thorin. Give us the treasure you promised.” Bard urges.

“No.”

“War is coming to your front door. The Orcs march to take your home.” I say. “Do you think you can defend it with only thirteen Dwarves?”

“Dain is coming and he brings enough Dwarves-”

“They will not be enough!” Gandalf says. “You cannot win this war on your own.”

The Company looks at their King.

Thorin looks at them before facing us again.

“I do not believe you.”

“You have but one question to answer: how shall this day end?” Gandalf asks.

Thorin is silent.

Come on Thorin. Do right by your people.

“Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?” Bard asks.

“I will have war.” Thorin says.

“You fool!” I shout.

Curse the stubbornness of Dwarves.

“You care nothing for your people then for you have brought upon them only ruin and death.” Bard says.

Gandalf looks at me.

I take a deep breath.

I urge my elk closer before dismounting.

Thorin stares at me.

My heart beats wildly in my chest as I make my way toward Thorin.

I stand in front of him.

He glares up at me.

I take a moment to try and compose myself before speaking.

“I once told you I was patient, that I could wait you out.”

He narrows his eyes.

“I lied.”

I go down on one knee so that we are eye to eye.

“You started this meleth nín, you will forgive me if I finish it.”

He frowns.

I grab his shoulders and pull him in.

I press my lips against his.

His hands come down and settle on my arms.

His grip is painful but I hold on.

I kiss him with all the pent up passion and anger I had in my heart.

I can hear the commotion going on around us but all that mattered was getting through to Thorin.

I refused to suffer the same fate my father had.

His grip loosens and he kisses me back.

He pulls my body closer.

“Le melin, le uivelin.” I whisper against his mouth.

He presses his forehead to mine.

“Gajut men, ghivashel. Men lananubukhs menu.”

I close my eyes.

“Goheno nin.”

His thumbs brush my cheeks and I look at him.

“There is nothing to forgive.”

I hug him.

He winds his arms around me and he holds me tight.

I breathe him in.

He releases me.

I hold the Arkenstone in my hand.

“I believe this is yours.”

“I gave you my heart once and it has been yours ever since.” He closes my fingers over the stone. “Keep it.”

I kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muinthel nín: My sister Muindor nín: My brother
> 
> Dîn!: Silence! Mithrandir: Grey Pilgrim or Wanderer
> 
> Meleth nín: My love Le melin, le uivelin: I love you, I will always love you
> 
> Gajut men: Forgive me Men lananubukhs menu: I love you
> 
> Goheno nin: Forgive me


	17. Chapter 17

Thranduil POV

The Dwarves protested once they realized that their King was giving the heart of the mountain to me.

I stand.

Thorin holds up a hand to silence them.

“It is mine to do with as I wish and I want him to have it.”

The Dwarves begin to protest again.

“He’s an elf!”

“Mahals balls! Thorin, you can’t give the Arkenstone to him!”

“Have you forgotten what he did to us?”

“That tree shagger? He’s trying to trick you!”

“Why was Thorin kissing the Elf King?”

“Shush Ori. You are too young for such things.”

“Because he and Thorin used to shag.”

“Nori!”

“Does this mean I can marry Tauriel?”

I glare at Kili.

He hides behind the blond headed one.

“I really don’t see what the problem is.”

The Dwarves looks at Gimli.

“What? What are you staring at? He just saved Thorin from the dragon sickness and he’s willing to help us. I say we form an alliance with him, at least then we’ll have a fighting chance. They’re not all so bad, for Elves.”

Kili nods.

Thorin smiles at Gimli.

I incline my head at the little Dwarf.

“I am sure Legolas will be happy to hear that you don’t think so low of him.” I say.

Gimli turns his head away and mumbles something into his hand.

“Thorin. You know that the Arkenstone was appointed the Kings Jewel. It gives you the right to rule.”

Thorin turns to look at the white bearded Dwarf.

“No stone will determine if I am heir to the throne, Balin. My lineage does and anyone who doesn’t like it can make their home somewhere else. As for all of you, anyone else who speak ill of Thranduil will answer to me.”

I caress his hand and he looks up at me.

I stare back into his eyes.

“I am glad something good has come out of this but we have a war to prepare for.” Gandalf says.

I look away.

Thorin kisses the back of my hand before looking at Gandalf.

“We will have council in the war room. Come inside and while we speak, Gloin will prepare the promised share.”

Gandalf and Bard come into Erebor while I order my Elves to keep watch.

I turn to follow Gandalf and Bard but Thorin holds me back.

The Dwarves go into the mountain.

I look down at Thorin.

“What is it mell nín?”

“Do not think I did not notice that you understood what I said to you in Khuzdul.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“You mean the way you understand Sindarin?”

“Alright. I’ll let it go this time.”

I chuckle and lean down to kiss his cheek.

“I still remember your lessons and it seems you do too meleth nín.”

“Aye. Hard to forget the words you taught me gimleluh.”

“I thought those memories were the first to be erased from your memory and your heart.”

“I could never forget you, no matter how hard I tried.”

“I am glad.”

“Me too.” He kisses the inside of my wrist and I shiver with want. “Come on.” He says leading me into Erebor.

**********************

Legolas POV

I stand at the entrance of Ada’s tent, waiting for him to return from Erebor.

Bilbo walks towards me.

“Mister Baggins.”

“So I take it the King and Bard haven’t returned?”

“No.”

He nods.

“Would you like to come inside?”

“Yes, thank you.”

I incline my head and lead him into the tent.

“Have a seat.”

He takes a seat at the table and I sit across from him.

“Why did you follow the Dwarves?”

“Their quest is a noble one.”

“Hmm. And what exactly is your role in all of this?”

“I am their burglar.”

“Truly? You do not look like a burglar.”

He chuckles.

“So far the only thing I’ve stolen is fourteen Dwarves and the Arkenstone.”

I stare at him in surprise.

“You were there. You were the whispering footsteps I heard.”

He swallows.

“I never saw you. How did you do it?”

“Well, I….you see.” He clears his throat. “Hobbits can go undetected if they wish.”

“Still. Someone would have caught you sneaking around and there really wasn’t anywhere for you to hide close to the cells. The Dwarves were heavily guarded and Tauriel was always visiting with Kili.”

“The way you were always visiting Gimli though he did not know it?”

There was something about this Hobbit, something dark he carried.

I could feel it.

It was something he wanted to keep for himself.

I look at his hand as it clenches over the pocket of his vest.

I narrow my eyes at him.

“I do not mean to offend you.” He says quickly.

“No. You do not offend me. It is true, Gimli did make me curious.”

“Of what?”

“Things I would rather not discuss.” I say glancing towards the entrance where the guards stood watch.

He follows my gaze before looking back at me.

He nods.

“I understand and you are right, it was hard to speak with them. I had to come up with a plan of escape all on my own. I am just glad Elves like their wine.” He chuckles.

“Then I must thank you.”

“Excuse me?”

“We have become too relaxed within our walls. The guards are no longer up to par and we never would have realized that had it not been for you.”

“I do not mean to make trouble for the guards.”

“Do not worry about that. You know that there is something more troubling here than a King lost to the dragon sickness.”

He lowers his gaze and I can feel his sorrow.

“Yes. These are dark days.”

I place my hand over his.

“And they will get darker before we see light again.”

He looks at me.

“What do you mean?”

“The Orcs won’t give up so easily. On our way to Dol Guldur, Gimli and I encountered a cloud of bats.”

“Bats?”

“It is a sign.”

“Of what?”

“War.”

“War?”

His eyes widen and I can see fear in them.

“We must get you to safety.” I say standing.

“No!” He says scrambling out of the chair.

I look down at him.

“I cannot leave my friends behind.”

“It is too dangerous for a Hobbit.”

“I will not leave them to their demise!”

“You have a strong will and a good heart Bilbo Baggins but the battle field is no place for you.”

“You listen here you pointy eared prince!”

I cock an eyebrow and cross my arms.

He clears his throat.

“Sorry. I have been around Dwarves too long. My apologies.”

I chuckle.

“I understand.”

“If I leave now and they die, I will never forgive myself.”

“You are not trained, you will be more of a distraction. I am sorry.”

“When faced with death what can anyone do but fight for those they love? I am staying and you are going to have to accept that.”

I smile and crouch down so that we are eye to eye.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

“Bilbo.”

“I will save them if I can.”

“And I am sure you will do all in your power to do that.”

He nods.

Against my better judgment I nod.

“Alright. Let us go and find you some armor.”

“Thorin gave me a shirt. He said it will protect me, that nothing can pierce it. Mithril he called it.”

“Let us hope he is right. Because you will need all the protection you can get.”

***************************

Thranduil POV

“It is settled then. We will lure the Orcs into the valley between the arms of the mountain. We will place men and Elves to the south and the east.” Thorin says. “Some archers we will place up high and Dwarven warriors at the foot of the mountain. We cannot afford to have the Orcs come into Erebor.”

“I say this plan is too perilous. If the Orcs are sufficient in number to overrun the mountain itself, how will we be able to force them back?” Bard asks.

“We will attack from behind and above. If we trap the Orcs in the center, we have a chance of killing them all.” I say. “My archers will be able to take down a significant amount of Orcs before they even reach Erebor.”

“Dain should be here before nightfall. I will inform him of our battle plan.” Thorin says.

We stand.

There was nothing left to do but wait.

“I will assemble any man willing and able to give his last and I will assemble them while there is still time.” Bard says.

Thorin nods and Bard walks away.

“If you will excuse me, I have a Hobbit to dissuade from joining this battle. Though I highly doubt he will listen to anything I have to say.”

“Gandalf.” Thorin says walking closer to the wizard. “Tell Bilbo-”

“You may tell him yourself once this is all over.”

Thorin inclines his head and watches Gandalf leave the hall.

“I shall depart for Lake Town as well. There is little time.”

“Wait.” He says holding out his hand.

I take it in mine.

He moves closer to me.

“Thranduil.”

“I cannot say with certainty that we shall live to see each other again.” I go down on one knee and I caress his face. “Just remember that I will always love you.”

“You are the Great King of Mirkwood, nothing can kill you.”

I smile and my heart aches.

“There is one thing that can kill me. Swear to me that you will take care. Swear you will keep that promise above all else you hold dear.”

“I swear.”

I kiss his knuckles.

“Uncle?”

Thorin turns to look at his Company and I stand.

The blond headed one steps forward.

“Thorin. Is it true? Are we going to war?”

“It is true.” Thorin says.

“Good. I am ready.” Gimli says swinging his axe.

I smile.

“Fili. I want you and your brother to stay behind.”

“What?” Kili protest.

“No.” Fili says.

“You are my heir and I will not see you fall. I promised your mother I would guard your lives with my own and I intend to keep that promise.”

“We will stand and fight!” Fili says.

The rest of the Dwarves are silent.

“No.” Thorin says. “I have given you an order and you will follow it.”

Kili stands beside his brother.

“I will not hide while others fight our battles for us!”

“Very well, we will take a vote.” Thorin says. “Step forward all of you who think Fili and Kili should be allowed to join in battle.”

The Princes look at their friends.

Gimli is the first to step forward.

“They need the practice. And who knows? Maybe they’ll stop being so stupid.”

The princes grab Gimli and place him between them, ruffling his hair.

I chuckle.

The rest of the Dwarves look at each other before stepping forward as well.

“Very well.” Thorin looks at his Company. “Then I have one request to ask of all of you. Will you follow me one last time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mell nín: My beloved
> 
> Meleth nín: My love
> 
> Gimleluh: My star of stars


	18. Chapter 18

Legolas POV

I look to the heavens as a dark clouds block out the light.

“Bats!” Tauriel yells over the flapping of wings.

I nod.

“To the Mountain!” Bard yells at his men. “Any man who wants to give their last, follow me!”

The men cheer and follow Bard towards Erebor.

“Legolas!”

I look at my father.

“I will take some of our warriors and set an ambush in the ruins of Dale. Take your archers to the height of the Eastern shoulder. There you will have view of the North. Shoot anything that moves.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Tauriel. Take some of the men and your warriors to the Southern spur.”

Tauriel nods.

Ada takes my hand and Tauriel’s.

He looks at us.

“May the Valar watch over us.” Ada says.

“Farad vaer.” I say.

Tauriel chuckles and Ada smiles.

I pat his hand before releasing it.

I turn and make my way to Eroan.

“We have our orders. Move out!” I order.

My archers march behind me.

“Wait! WAIT!”

I halt my company.

I look back.

Gimli runs up to us and pushes his way past my Elves.

My heart leaps in my chest.

“Gimli.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demands.

I stare down at him.

“I have orders from my King.”

“Where are you off to?”

“To the Eastern shoulder.”

“Where you will get the action first. Shove over.”

“No. You cannot come with me Gimli, not this time. It will be too dangerous.”

“Hmm. I suppose you have learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves.”

I roll my eyes.

“You said that in battle you would stand with your kin.” I remind him.

He raises an eyebrow.

“I will not let a bunch of Elves start without me there to show them how it’s done.”

My archers protest and I hold up a hand to silence them.

“Gimli.”

“You might as well accept it, I am going with you laddie.”

I look away before he can see my joy.

“Now give me a hand up!” He orders.

I hold out my hand and he grasps it with his own.

I pull him up.

He settles in behind me.

“What are we standing around here for? You have your orders. Onward!” He says.

I snort.

He settles his hands on my waist.

“March!” I call out.

We make our way to the Eastern shoulder quickly.

I dismount.

“Oi! Don’t leave me on this beast alone!” Gimli complains.

“Just take the reins, Eroan will make sure not to drop you.”

“If you say so.”

I make my way ahead.

I stand at the top of the hill.

The growls and cries of the wargs reaches my ears.

I stare at the swarm of Orcs and goblins that follow behind the army of wargs and their riders.

Gandalf had not mentioned the goblins.

I can hear Gimli asking for assistance in dismounting.

I shake my head.

At least he was able to distract me from the impending doom.

“Come on, we can take them.” Gimli says nudging my arm.

I look down at him.

He nods.

“We are too few to take on all of them.”

“All we have to do is take out as many as we can.” He says unstrapping his axe.

“Easier said than done.”

“Now is your time to prove you are a better fighter.” He smirks.

“Will you be able to be the noble loser?”

“I will not be the loser!” He growls.

“That answers my question then.” I look down at my archers. “Prepare for battle!”

I send half of them up higher and the rest of us stand on either side of the pass.

The cries and howls get louder.

“They’re coming.”

“About time.” Gimli says.

“Tangado i chui!” I command.

I wait until the wargs and their riders are almost through the pass.

Gimli is anxious beside me.

“Leithio i philinn!”

I let arrow after arrow fly.

“Meigol!”

“Send them to me!” Gimli shouts.

I can hear the excitement in his voice.

I shake my head.

I take out as many as I can with my arrows before unsheathing my sword.

We would have a short window to flee back towards Erebor once we got rid of the wargs.

“Legolas!”

I look at Gimli.

He smiles.

“Two already!” He says proudly.

I smile at him.

“I’m on seventeen!”

“What? I’ll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!”

I chuckle.

“Nineteen!” I shout back.

“My Prince! We must make way towards Erebor!”

I nod at Celeg.

“Make your way back to Erebor! Move out!” I shout.

I kill another warg that was too close.

“Gimli!” I shout.

“Eleven!”

“We have to go back!”

“I’m on a streak! Can’t stop now!”

“Hurry! Back towards Erebor!” I instruct before I grab Gimli and drag him back towards Eroan.

“What are you doing? What are you stopping for?”

“We cannot stay here! The Orcs will be upon us and we cannot fight them off, we are too few in number. We must let them come to Erebor!”

I mount Eroan and pull a protesting Gimli up behind me.

I follow after my fleeing Elves.

“We can take them!” He shouts.

“Don’t be a fool!”

I urge Eroan faster.

Gimli’s weight is suddenly no longer behind me and I turn back.

He gets up from where he’s fallen and I see a warg make his way right at him.

I turn Eroan around.

Not today.

I would not lose Gimli while I could still defend him.

“Bring your pretty face to my axe!” Gimli shouts at the warg.

The great wolf lunges.

I fire an arrow and the warg is dead before it hits the ground.

Gimli stares at it before looking at me.

“That one counts as mine!”

He turns and kills another warg.

“Come on!”

I take his forearm and place him back on the horse.

We manage to get back to Erebor but the Orcs were right behind.

We dismount and I send Eroan back to Lake Town.

Gimli and I hurry towards Erebor.

***********************

Thranduil POV

I can hear them coming.

They probably though they could use Dale as their hiding spot.

I hold my swords steady.

They were close.

I take a few deep breaths and narrow my focus.

The Orcs enter my field of vision.

I knew they could smell us and they make their way right into our trap.

“Gurth an Glamhoth!”

We jump out of our hiding places.

I cut down Orcs as I had not done since I was Legolas’ age.

I stab an Orc and it falls.

I turning to cut another one down but the fallen Orc grabs my ankle and tries to pull me down.

I cut off the Orcs head before going down on one knee and stabbing the fallen Orc through the chest.

I stand and turn to fight the others that come at me.

I look to my left as battle cries fill the air.

A sea of goblins make their way towards me.

I stare at them.

Arrows rain down upon the goblins and it shakes me out of my stupor.

I charge at the goblins.

Kili and Tauriel join me in cutting them down.

Soon my company of Elves join the fray and we finish killing off the filthy creatures.

“My Lord.”

I look at Tauriel.

“Do not let them take Dale.” I order.

“Where are you going?”

“To Erebor. I have to make sure.”

**********************

Tauriel POV

“We have to get higher up.” I say.

Kili looks at me.

“Alright.”

We climb back onto the standing structure and we shoot down any Orc or Goblin that entered Dale.

But there were too many.

Kili and I fight back to back.

A few Orcs climb onto the structure with us.

I kick one down and I shoot as many as I can before they can reach the top.

I can hear Kili battling behind me.

An Orc lunges itself at me and I stab it with my knife before turning to help Kili.

Arms come around me from behind.

I try to get the filth off of me.

I snap my head back and hit it in the face before stabbing it in the leg.

It loses its footing.

Unfortunately, it did not lose its hold at me.

I look at Kili.

“Tauriel!”

The Orc and I fall backwards off of the structure.

The impact knocks the wind out of me but I recover quickly.

I stand on shaky legs.

An Orc grabs me and throws me against a pillar.

I fall on my hands and knees.

My back ached with the impact.

The Orc comes at me.

I draw my knives and force myself to stand.

I was a warrior of Mirkwood and I would not lose to an Orc.

I battle the Orc until I finally get the upper hand.

I stab it through the neck with my knife.

“Are you alright?” Kili shouts down at me.

“Yes!”

I climb back onto the structure.

Kili helps to pull me up.

He looks me over.

“Do not ever scare me like that again.” He says before pulling me down into a kiss.

“No promises.”

I push him aside and stab a goblin that was coming up behind him.

“I really do love you.” He breathes.

I chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farad vaer: Good hunting
> 
> Tangado i chui!: Prepare the bows!
> 
> Leithio i philinn!: Release the arrows!
> 
> Meigol!: Swords
> 
> Gurth an Glamhoth!: Death to the orcs!


	19. Chapter 19

Legolas POV

We stand with the Dwarves.

“If I die, promise me you won’t let the Orcs eat me.”

I look down at Gimli.

“Losing hope already?”

“No. I do not lose hope, merely pointing out the very probable outcome.”

“Well, I promised I would protect you.”

“Aye, you did.”

“All you have to do is trust me. Have I not kept my word so far?”

“You have.”

“So then?”

“Still. Never thought I’d die fighting side by side with an Elf.”

I smile.

“You are not going to die Gimli, I won’t let you.”

He sighs.

I bite my lip.

“But if you did.”

He looks up at me.

“Why not think about it as dying side by side with a friend?”

He smiles.

“Aye. I could do that.”

I look at the approaching army of Orcs.

I swallow down my fear.

“You have to promise me something.” I say.

“And what would that be?” 

My heart was beating like that of a scared rabbit.

I wet my lips.

“After we win this battle, promise me you will braid my hair.”

The Dwarves around us look at me.

I ignore them.

Gimli looks around at the other Dwarves before facing forward again.

“You do not know what you ask.” He finally says.

“I am asking you to make a promise. Will you not do that for me?” I frown.

He shakes his head.

I clench my hands around my bow.

“If anyone asks, I will blame it on a head injury from falling off that beast you call a horse.”

I look down at Gimli.

He stares straight ahead.

“Alright. I promise.”

I swallow down my smile.

I look back at the approaching army.

My heart felt as light as a feather.

I reach down and touch his arm.

He pats my hand.

The Orcs stand before us.

They begin to put on a show, trying to intimidate us.

“Prepare to fire!” Bard shouts.

I lift my bow.

I hold it steady.

“Mind your aim.” Gimli tells me.

The Orcs get louder.

Suddenly the end of my bow gets jostled and I accidently fire my arrow.

The Orc falls.

I look down at Gimli.

“Oh!” He says feigning surprise.

“Hold your fire!”

“Gimli.” I chide.

The Orcs become silent.

“Oh well.” He shrugs.

The Orcs charge.

Gimli readies his axe.

“There is plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win.” 

“May the best Elf win.” I correct.

He glances at me.

“We will see.”

“Charge!”

“Khayamu!” The Dwarves yell.

We run towards the Orcs.

**********************

“Legolas!”

I turn to look at my father.

He points towards the large goblins.

I nod and run towards them.

They were the size of trolls.

I try to shoot one down but it seems like I would have to climb it and shoot it up close.

It swings its massive arm towards me and I take the opportunity to climb up its arm.

It moves this way and that trying to dislodge me.

I shoot two arrows into the base of its neck.

Finally it falls.

“Thirty-three.”

I take the opportunity to bring down the goblin next to it by shooing an arrow into its neck.

“Thirty-four.”

As the goblin falls towards the ground, I slide down its extended arm.

I jump and stand before Gimli.

I cock an eyebrow.

He closes his mouth.

“That still only counts as one!”

“I brought down two!” I tell him.

He turns back to fight.

“Come on. Come on then!”

We continue to fight side by side but the amount of Orcs is great and Gimli and I are separated.

I hear him shout somewhere behind me.

I turn.

“Gimli!”

I watch in horror as a great Orc holds Gimli down with its foot.

I try to make my way towards him but the Orcs block my way.

Gimli hits the Orc with his axe.

The Orc shouts out in pain but it does not release him.

I shove the Orcs out of my way and those that would not move, I cut down.

“GIMLI!”

The ground shakes.

“The Eagles!” I heard Bilbo shout. “The Eagles are coming!”

I look up as a great shadow fills the sky.

I gasp.

How could this be?

“That is no Eagle.” I say. 

The Orcs seemed to sense the danger and they begin to move away.

I hear Gimli grunt and I turn.

I run towards him and I throw myself on the Orc.

He falls back, finally releasing Gimli.

I crouch down beside the fallen Orc and I take great pleasure in ramming my knife into his chest.

He screams in pain and anger.

I withdraw my knife and stab him again and again until he stops breathing.

*************************

Thranduil POV

I try to stay close to Thorin.

I watch as the large white Orc makes his way towards us.

“Thorin!”

He looks at me.

I point at the large Orc.

“Azog.” Thorin says.

The large Orc charges.

Thorin runs to meet the Orc in battle.

I turn to draw back the Orcs.

I couldn’t let Thorin get ambushed while he was busy with the pale Orc.

“Thorin!” Someone shouts.

I turn to watch Thorin be throw aside by the Orcs mace.

The pale Orc approaches Thorin.

Fili was trying to fight his way closer to his Uncle.

I kill off as many Orcs as I can while moving closer to Thorin.

The pale Orc raises its mace to finish off the King under the Mountain.

No.

“No!” Fili shouts.

Thorin tries to get up.

The pale Orc smiles.

Suddenly a blue blade emerges from the pale Orcs chest.

The pale Orc looks surprised.

The mace drops from his hands and he falls to his knees.

Bilbo withdraws his blade.

“Now to make sure.” He says before cutting off the pale Orcs head.

He looks shaken but proud.

I nod at him.

He smiles and nods back.

The Orcs around us stare at their fallen leader.

A great wind blows down on us.

I cover my eyes as dust is kicked up.

“The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!” Bilbo shouts.

I look up at the creature.

“No. It is much worse.”

The Orcs regroup and try to make one final stand.

A large bear comes crashing down upon them.

“Beorn!” Bilbo shouts.

The bear tears through the Orcs as if they were water.

A sudden roar fills the air.

“Dragon!” I shout.

The dragon swoops down letting lose a stream of fire against the Orcs.

I move towards Thorin.

I fall down on my knees beside him.

“I am alright.”

“I very much doubt that meleth nín.”

I look at the bleeding cut on his thigh.

I press down on it.

“We need to move him!” I shout at the Dwarves.

I cover Thorin, trying to protect him from the heat of the dragon fire.

“Quickly.” A Dwarf says approaching with others.

I move my hand so that he can inspect the cut.

I wipe blood from Thorin’s head with my cape.

“We need to move him back into the mountain.” The healer tells me.

He orders two Dwarves to move their King.

“I will take him.” I say.

They stare at me.

I take Thorin in my arms.

He grunts as I pick him up.

“Hold on to me dearest.”

He rests his head against my chest.

I follow the Dwarves towards Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khayamu!: To victory!


	20. Chapter 20

Thranduil POV

The roar of the dragon echoes through the halls of Erebor.

“Oakenshield! Come out and face me you filthy Dwarf!” The dragon calls.

Thorin clenches his fists and looks at me.

I place my hand over his.

“My patience is wearing thin, Dwarf. Come out before I kill every single one of you!”

Thorin sits up.

“You need to heal.” I say.

“I cannot allow that hateful worm to kill anyone else. Help me up.”

I look at the healer.

He sighs angrily and moves to help Thorin.

I stand and grab Thorin’s arm.

He grunts in pain as he tries to put weight on his injured leg.

I place my arm around his shoulders as he puts his arm around my waist.

I help him out of the chamber.

We stop halfway to the front gate so that he can catch his breath.

“I could speak to the dragon for you.” I offer.

“No. This is something I must do.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am. But thank you.”

I incline my head and we continue on towards the front gate.

Dain ordered a chair to be brought for the King.

“There you are.” The dragon says lowering its head to stare at Thorin.

“Yes. Here I am. What do you want?”

“In case you missed it, Dwarf. I am the reason you still draw breath.”

Thorin glares at the dragon.

“Call it a moment of weakness which I will be more than happy to remedy this instant if you would prefer.” The dragon sneers.

I help Thorin into the chair.

“You and your Dwarves were never any match for me and it looks like you will be even less of one now. I can smell the open wounds on your person.”

“Perhaps we can come to an accord.” I say.

The dragon looks at me.

“Elf. Have you too made your home in my mountain?”

“It is not your mountain!” Thorin shouts.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

Now was not the time for him to demonstrate his ferocious temper.

“You moved into my mountain in my absence and brought more Dwarves to fill these halls with their stench.”

“Yes. And soon more will come and will once more make their home here.”

The dragon’s lip curls in distaste.

“I suppose you thought me dead, lies from the filthy men no doubt. I am Smaug the Magnificent, nothing can kill me.”

Bilbo comes running up to the front gate, Gandalf hurrying after the Hobbit.

“Smaug!” Bilbo shouts.

Smaug turns to look at Bilbo.

“Ah. Thief, good. You are still alive.”

“Yes.”

“I believe you still have something that belongs to me.”

Bilbo glances at me before looking back at the dragon.

“I am glad to see you alive.” Bilbo says.

Smaug cocks its head.

“Really?” He asks unbelievingly.

“Yes. Truly.” Bilbo smiles.

Smaug stares at him before lifting his head in an air of superiority.

“Do not think that will save your friends this time Barrel Rider.” He growls.

“No. Of course not. I just wanted you to know.”

“Know what?”

“That I missed you.”

I glance at Gandalf.

He looks like he wants to step in before Bilbo says something to make the dragon angry yet hesitant to call attention to himself.

Smaug turns his attention back to us.

“Well Dwarf? “

“Well what, Dragon?”

“I am King under the Mountain and I will not share it with your kind, no matter how much you beg.”

“I would not beg you for something that was already mine.”

Smaug cocks his head.

“The Dwarves have not owned anything in my mountain since-”

“Since you took it from us!”

“Thorin.” I say quietly.

“What do you have to say Elf? Speak or be silent.” Smaug growls at me.

“I am King Thranduil.”

“I did not ask for your title.”

I swallow down my angry retort.

I take a deep breath before stepping forward.

“It would be in all of our best interests if we came to an accord. We may have killed off thousands of Orcs today but do not think we have rid the world of them.”

“And why should I care if the filthy creatures take your forest?”

“You may have escaped death in Lake Town but you are not invincible and they will come and take the mountain and your gold. The Orcs make no exceptions in their greed to conquer these lands, not when they are being commanded by Sauron.”

“And what would I get for my cooperation? You have nothing I want.”

“Are you sure about that?” Thorin asks.

Smaug looks at him.

“Thorin?” Balin asks.

“You claim to be the Mightiest. The Chiefest and Greatest of all Calamities. But there is something else that already claims that title.”

“Oh? And who is trying to usurp my title?”

“Balrog.”

“Balrog? And what is so great of this Balrog?”

“Durin’s Bane?” Dain asks.

“Balrog has claimed Khazad-dûm. Moria is full of riches, the mountain was never fully discovered by my kin. Balrog lies in the mountain, it does not care for gold or jems. Indeed, the Orcs run wild in the halls of my ancestors and Balrog does nothing but hide in the shadows.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“I offer a trade.”

“What sort of trade?”

Thorin moves to stand and I help him.

“I will give you Moria and all that lies within the mountain in exchange for Erebor and your word that you will help us rid these lands of Orcs.”

“Thorin. No.” Dain says.

Thorin holds a hand to silence his cousin.

“What do you say, Dragon?”

“What of the gold I have accumulated in this mountain? You intend to keep it all for yourself?”

“It is a fair trade for the destruction you have brought upon these lands.”

“A tempting offer but what assurance do I have that once I rid Moria of Orcs and this Balrog that the Dwarves won’t march against me?”

“You have my word, as one King to another.” Thorin says inclining his head.

Smaug stares at Thorin for a long moment before turning to look at Bilbo.

“It seems like a very good trade.” Bilbo says.

Smaug looks back at Thorin.

“Very well. I accept your offer.”

The tension drops from Thorin’s shoulders.

Smaug turns to look at Bilbo.

“Until we meet again, Thief in the Shadows.”

He leans in and touches Bilbo’s head gently with his snout before turning and taking flight.

Thorin sags and I help him back into the chair.

“Are you mad? You have given that dragon the richest of all Dwarf mines!” Dian protests.

“And what good are they to us? The Orcs own the mines and Balrog will kill any who tries to come close to the mithril veins. Hopefully the dragon and Durin’s Bane will kill each other.”

“Smaug is strong and he’s smart. He won’t let Durin’s Bane get the best of him.” Bilbo says.

Gandalf clears his throat.

“Bilbo.” Thorin says.

Bilbo comes closer.

“Are you well?”

“I am better than I would have been without your intervention. I must apologize to you for the things I said at our last meeting.”

“You don’t-”

“I do. I was not myself but that does not excuse my behavior. I take back my words and deeds at the Gate. You are always welcomed here, my friend.”

Bilbo looks moved by Thorin’s words.

“I am glad I was able to share in your perils. This has been more than any Baggins deserves.”

“No! There is more in you than you know. You are courageous and wise Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I am so very glad Gandalf chose you for our burglar. You have earned your share of the gold and I will pay it thrice fold gladly.”

“I have no need for so much treasure. I will only take what I will need for my return travel and the rest you can give to Bard.”

“Bilbo.” Bard says in surprise.

Thorin smiles down at the Hobbit.

“If more of us valued food, cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.”

Thorin goes down on one knee before the Hobbit and the rest of his Company follow suit.

I go down on one knee and bow my head.

“To our Burglar!” Thorin shouts.

“To our Burglar!” The Company cheers. 

Bilbo looks choked with emotion.

“I am honored to call you my friend King under the Mountain.”

“The honor is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Smaug would have been more use alive than dead, he could especially have been of use in the battle. Maybe Thorin, Fili and Kili wouldn’t have died. Anyway, I just couldn’t kill Smaug.


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas POV

After we had secured victory, I join in the search for any survivors amongst the fallen and to kill off any Orcs who still drew breath.

I catch sight of Gimli sitting on an Orc and smoking his pipe.

We had separated after the battle.

He had gone to the mountain with Kili in search of his kin and I had regrouped with my people in Dale where camp had been set up.

I make my way towards the red headed Dwarf.

“Final count.” I say standing before him.

He looks up at me.

“Sixty-two.” I say.

“Sixty-two? Oh. That’s not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling.” He scoffs.

I glare at him.

“I myself am sitting pretty on sixty-three.” He smiles.

I catch a slight movement in the Orc he was sitting on.

I shoot the Orc.

Gimli is startled and he looks down at the arrow between his legs.

He looks up at me.

I smirk.

“Sixty-three.”

I couldn’t let him win, I’d never hear the end of it.

“He was already dead.”

I frown.

“He was twitching.”

“He was twitching because he’s got my axe embedded in his nervous system!”

He moves the axe impaled in the Orcs head to prove his point.

The Orc twitches with every twist on the handle.

“You see?” 

“He could have still been alive.”

“But he wasn’t.”

“We’ll never know will we?”

“It doesn’t count!”

I smile and shrug.

Gimli growls.

“I won.” He says.

“It’ll have to end in a tie I’m afraid.”

“Of all the nasty….” He takes a deep breath. “I won fair and square.”

I walk closer.

“And if I let you win, what do I get in return?”

“Let me win? I did win!”

“What are you willing to trade for the right to be declared the winner?”

He eyes me suspiciously.

“You would not ask if you didn’t already have something in mind.”

I smile.

It seems he was learning to read me well.

I reach down and remove the arrow from the Orc before falling to my knees between Gimli’s legs.

I place my hands on his thighs.

He looks uncomfortable.

I touch his cheek.

“A trade.”

“What kind of trade?”

“A kiss for a title.”

He leans back.

I hold my breath, waiting for his response.

“You are by far the most maddening, cunning and impulsive Elf I have ever met. You ask without knowing the significance of your requests.”

I lower my gaze and remove my hands from his thighs.

The weariness of the day descended upon me and I turn my head away.

I could not allow him to see me so weak.

I move to stand but he places his hands on my shoulders.

I look at him.

“I never thought I would dream of pointy ears and a wicked smile but I have. I do.”

“What?”

“Umkhûhazu. Umkhûhazu gimleluh.” He says cupping my cheek.

I look into his eyes, trying to find deceit in them but I only find truth.

“Hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren. Gi melethig.” I whisper.

I must be dreaming.

My heart was about to burst in my chest with happiness.

I touch his hair.

He touches the back of my neck and I shiver.

“Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak.”

He pulls me forward and I fist my hands in his hair.

Our lips touch and my body is overcome with a shudder.

I press my lips more firmly against his.

He bites my bottom lip and I gasp.

He licks his way into my mouth and I find that I enjoy it very much.

His mouth is eager and demanding and I let him take control.

I press forward, needing to feel his hard chest pressed against mine.

His hands press me closer still and I moan as his finger touches the point of my ear.

“Gimli! What in Mahal’s name are you doing lad?”

Gimli releases me quickly and falls backwards off the Orc.

“Are you alright?” I ask breathlessly.

“Fine.” He says standing and turning to face his Father. “Da.”

“Explain yourself.”

I stand.

“You!” The tattooed Dwarf says pointing at me.

“Legolas.” I supply.

“Dwalin.” He says inclining his head. “King Thranduil asked me to come and fetch you.”

I glance at Gimli.

“It’s alright.” He assures.

His father glances at me before looking back at his son.

I follow Dwalin back to the mountain.

I look back to see Gimli arguing with his father before facing forward again.

“It is not my place to question my King, especially not when it comes to his One. But by Mahal, lad! Is there something in the water you gave us in Mirkwood?”

I smile.

“No. I am afraid this was written long before your quest. It is common knowledge that the Elves of Mirkwood are cursed.”

“Cursed?”

“Doomed to love short hairy creatures.”

He snorts.

“I say it is my kin who got the short end of the stick here. No offence.”

“None taken.”

I can still feel Gimli’s mouth against mine.

It had been too brief.

I would have kissed him until the stars burned out.

I sigh.

“Short end indeed.”

I touch my lips.

***************************

Thranduil POV

I walk into Thorin’s chambers.

“Ghivasha.” He says holding out his hand.

I take it in mine and sit next to him on the bed.

“How do you feel?”

“I’ve been better.” He smiles. “But then, I’ve also had worse.”

I touch his hand.

“What is it?”

“I must depart for Mirkwood.” I sigh.

I did not want to leave his side but it was necessary.

A King must put his people above his own needs.

“We are taking our fallen brothers back to be buried in the forest.”

“I understand.”

“Bilbo is coming back with us. I have promised him safe passage through my forest. Gandalf will see that he returns to the Shire safe and sound.”

“Yes. He was here earlier.”

“I do not know when I will be able to return.”

He sighs and tightens his hand in mine.

“Kili has also been by to see me. He had a request.”

“I can only imagine.”

I could not blame Tauriel for loving the Dwarf but a part of me was not ready to lose my daughter.

“He wanted permission to court your Captain of the Guard.”

I close my eyes.

He tugs on my hand and I look at him.

“Kili will do right by her, he truly loves her.” He assures.

“I know. Tauriel shares his sentiment.”

“Will you stand in the way of their happiness?”

“She is my daughter, it is my job to protect her.”

“I understand.”

“Do not worry, I will not impede their union. It will only cause her pain and she would still run away with your nephew.”

Thorin smiles.

“Then we are in agreement.”

“We are.”

“When will you make your way back to the forest?”

“As soon as possible. My people are weary and anxious to return to their families.”

“I will miss you.”

“As will I, my love.”

He touches my face.

“I regret the time we lost. We could have been happy together all these years.”

“What done is done. Now we can be happy once more.”

He nods.

“Lie down beside me for a moment.”

I lie down, my head pillowed on his arm.

I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his body pressed beside mine.

“Will Kili and Tauriel face much opposition from your people?”

“Yes. But hopefully once they realize she is his One, they will accept it.”

“And if they don’t?”

“It will be dealt with.”

“And your sister?”

“She wants her sons to be happy. She will accept her fully.”

“I hope you are right.”

I turn my head, resting my temple against his shoulder.

He kisses my head.

“I will imprint this moment to my memory until you return to me, my heart.” He whispers.

“I shall count every second until I am able to be in your arms again.”

I lift myself and press our chests together.

I stare down into his eyes before looking at his lips.

“By the time I return, I hope you are fully recovered for there are many things I long to do with you.”

He cards his fingers through my hair, his fingernails scratching lightly on my scalp.

I shiver with longing.

“My desire is like a burning furnace that cannot be put out by any other but you.” He whispers fervently before pulling me down into a kiss that robs me of my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umkhûhazu. Umkhûhazu gimleluh: I found you. I found you my star of stars
> 
> Hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren: Your radiant eyes conquered my heart
> 
> Gi melethig: You are my love
> 
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak: I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril
> 
> Ghivasha: Treasure


	22. Chapter 22

Tauriel POV

I look at the assembling Elves before looking back down at Kili.

“How long until you return?”

“I do not know.”

“I could come and see you.”

“I would like that.”

“Would your King allow me to come to Mirkwood? I still remember the way we were received the last time and I do not wish to be down in the cells again.”

I smile.

“I will make him understand and you said your Uncle was going to speak with him.”

“Yes. I am sure he will listen to Thorin.”

I nod.

“I will ask him to permit our courtship and then we can see each other whenever we desire.” I promise.

I just wished I wasn’t so anxious about it.

I did not know how that conversation was going to go.

Just because Ada loved a Dwarf meant that he wanted me to end up with one.

“I desire to be with you all the time.” Kili whispers.

I can feel the tip of my ears burn.

I know my fellow Elves were listening.

“As do I.”

I wanted to kiss him but I knew my people were watching us.

We stand in silence.

My heart was heavy with sorrow at being separated from him so soon.

He takes my hand in his.

“Write to me?”

“Every day.”

Ada arrives.

He comes to stand before us.

“My Lord.” I say inclining my head.

“Legolas and the rest of our army is in Dale. They have sent word that our fallen kin have been prepared for travel. Gandalf and Bilbo are also there with him. We will join with them there before making our way home.”

“Yes my Lord.”

He looks at Kili.

“I have spoken with your King and he has relayed to me your interest in courting Tauriel.”

“Yes.”

“Is this what you want?” Ada asks me.

“With all my heart.”

He stares at me and I stare back.

“Then you have my permission. You will be welcomed into Mirkwood.” He tells Kili before walking away.

I put a hand over my heart.

“We make our way to Dale!” He commands mounting his elk.

He marches away, my people following behind.

I was happy that Ada accepted my relationship with Kili but now I had to leave him.

I open my mouth before closing it.

I did not know what to say.

“I will walk with you to Dale. If that is alright with you?” He says.

I relax my shoulders and I twine my fingers with his.

“I would be lying if I said no.”

He kisses my hand and we follow my kin.

************************

Legolas POV

“Legolas.”

“Ada.”

We embrace.

“Are you well ion nín?”

“Yes. You?”

“I am unharmed.”

He takes my arm and leads me towards one of the chambers.

“I saw the dragon take flight.”

“Thorin made a deal with Smaug.”

I frown.

“And what assurance does Oakenshield have that the dragon will keep his word?”

“If the dragon survives what waits for him in Moria, then I am sure he will be more than happy to get rid of the Orcs.”

“Do you really believe that?”

He glances at me.

“I do. Thorin made a wise decision and I trust his judgment. Smaug will honor his word.”

I stop walking and he turns to face me.

“You forgave him.”

“I did.”

I look away.

I would never forgive Oakenshield for the pain he brought upon my father.

“Legolas.”

I cross my arms.

“He is the one I love.”

I shake my head.

“How sure are you that he will not trade you in for a trinket?”

My father steps closer and I know he is upset with me.

“We both allowed our pride to rule our hearts.”

“It was not pride that ruled over him once he reached Erebor.”

“It was my fault as much as it was his.”

“How can you say that?”

“We have decided that we have been foolish and it is time to look for the future.”

“And I suppose you think I should forget your sorrow and accept him as if he was not the cause of your tears.”

“Legolas.”

“I will not pretend that a simple apology has set things right again.”

“I am asking you to give him an opportunity to try and make things right.”

I sigh.

“You are angry and you have every right to be. I was very angry too after my father….” He bows his head.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

“The cycle has to end Legolas.” He says looking at me. “I will not lose him to the gold. I will not die longing for him, not when I have the opportunity to have him with me.”

“I understand.” I lie.

“Do you?”

“No.”

He chuckles.

“You will once you have found your love.”

I swallow.

“Ada.” I begin.

“I did not just ask you here to discuss Thorin with you. I need you to take care of our fallen kin. They will be returned to our forest where we will celebrate their bravery. Their families will be glad to see them one last time.”

“Yes Ada.”

“Take as many warriors as you need. I am sure the men would like to recover their fallen brothers as well. Start to make your way towards Dale. Rest and replenish yourself and we will catch up with you there in a few days. Bilbo will go with us. I will ask if he will leave with you or depart Erebor with the rest of us.”

I incline my head.

“Take care.”

“You especially.” I say before turning and walking away.

“You did not tell him.”

I stop and look at Dwalin.

He comes out of the shadows.

“I did not.”

“Why?”

“I am not ready to speak to him of my feelings for Gimli yet.”

“I see.”

“Do I have your word that you will not speak of it with Thorin?”

“You do.”

“Thank you.”

“Though if Gloin makes a fuss, I cannot guarantee that your feelings will remain a secret.”

“I understand.”

I make my way out of Erebor and gather my Elves and some men to help in gathering our fallen warriors.

The task is long and by the time we finish, my heart is heavy with sorrow.

Gandalf had informed me that he and Bilbo would be accompanying me to Dale.

Bilbo had come to help and then had gone to collect his things and give his farewells to his friends.

Bard had helped us collect the dead before he had departed for Lake Town. He was worried about his children.

I had not seen Tauriel but I had been assured that she was well.

I watch as the last bodies are loaded onto the wagons.

I rub my eyes and turn away.

I walk away from the men and my kin to find a place where I can be alone.

I sit on a boulder, staring towards Mirkwood.

The sun was setting and the chill in the air felt nice against my heated skin.

I sigh.

“My Prince, we are ready to move out.”

I stand and turn to look at Ascal.

“Then prepare the horses. We make our way to Dale at once.”

He bows and leaves.

I had not seen Gimli.

I hoped he was well and that he was not in too much trouble with his father.

I walk back to where my people are assembled.

Gandalf is already there and Bilbo is with him.

I mount Eroan.

“Move out.” I order.

I look back towards Erebor before following the wagons.

We do not stop until we reach Dale.

We make camp and my kin sing a song in honor of our brave dead.

Some of the men are moved to tears and I have a hard time listening to the songs myself.

I walk amongst the ruins of the city.

I recline against a pillar and look up at the night sky before closing my eyes.

I can still feel heavy hands upon my shoulders and thick hair between my fingers.

I touch my lips.

A whispering of footsteps reaches my ears and I step away from the pillar.

I catch sight of the Hobbit before I can withdraw my knife.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Bilbo says with a small smile.

I lower my arm.

“It is alright.”

He comes closer.

“It is a beautiful night.”

“Yes.”

He stands beside me and looks up at the sky.

“The Elves of Mirkwood sing very beautifully.”

I incline my head.

“You did not join them.”

“No.”

He nods.

“A lot of good people died.”

“We had no choice. The Orcs would not have been satisfied with only taking over Erebor.”

“I suppose then that it is a good thing that Smaug did not die in Lake Town.”

I look down at him.

“You believe the dragon killed the Orcs to help us.”

“A part of me does.”

I shake my head.

“The dragon was only trying to secure his treasure.” I tell him.

“Perhaps. But he still saved us.”

I catch the wistful tone in his voice.

“You like the dragon.”

“Your father accused me of the same thing.”

“And? Is it not true?”

He smiles.

“I wish I could say it wasn’t. Smaug can’t care for anyone or anything else but his hoard.”

“But?”

He sighs.

“He still frightens me but I know there is more to that dragon. I just think he forgot how to feel more than just greed and anger. He’s been alone for a long time.”

“There is a reason for that.”

“I know. Doesn’t stop me from wanting to see him, wanting to speak with him. Imagine all the stories he has to tell, all the knowledge he has.”

“I hope you are not considering going after the dragon.” I say smiling down at him.

“I am not foolish enough to go chasing after him. Not right now at least.”

I chuckle.

“Then I wish you luck.”

“Facing Smaug won’t be as scary a second time. Not when I know he won’t eat me.”

“How sure are you that he won’t?”

He elbows my hip.

“So I know why I won’t join in the camaraderie between the Elves and the men. What about you?”

“My thoughts are occupied by something else.”

“I heard Tauriel and Kili are going to start courting.”

“They are.”

“I never would have imagined Thranduil or Thorin agreeing to that. But then I suppose they cannot say no.”

“Hmm.”

“Does it bother you? Kili and Tauriel I mean.”

“It does not as long as I know that the Dwarf will care for her. I know she loved him the moment she laid eyes on him.”

“So it is Thorin and Thranduil’s relationship that bothers you.”

I cross my arms.

Yes.

But I could not and would not speak against my King when I know there are others who might hear.

“I would rather not speak of it. He is still my King and I respect his decisions.”

“I understand.”

We stand in silence.

“I hear there is another Dwarf in Erebor that has not stopped talking about a certain Elf.”

I glance at Bilbo.

“Oh?”

“A certain red headed Dwarf with a temper to match.”

I bite back my smile.

“I do not know of whom you speak.”

He chuckles.

“I will leave you to figure it out then. Good night.”

“Good night.”

I listen to him walk away.

I look back up at the stars before continuing on my way around Dale.

“Pst!”

I frown and turn to look between the broken pillars I had just passed.

“Who’s there?”

I withdraw my knife.

“It’s just me. Is the coast clear?” He whispers.

What?

“Yes?”

A bag is throw at me and I catch it before it can hit me in the face.

I glare at Gimli as he comes out from the shadows.

He snatches the bag back from me.

“What are you doing here? And why were you hiding?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I left Erebor without telling anyone.”

“Gimli.”

“Quiet. I left a note.”

“Your father will be angry.”

“He was already angry.”

“And you still decided to run away?”

“You could be a tad happier to see me here you know.” He glares.

I chuckle.

“Silly Dwarf. Of course I am happy. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” I say touching his hair.

“Uh-huh.”

“I am.” I say taking his hand in mine. “But why did you come all this way in secret? We could have said our farewells in Erebor.”

“I couldn’t. My father had me under close watch. Luckily I have an Uncle who does not fear the wrath of Glóin son of Gróin.”

“I do not want you to get in trouble.”

“I made you a promise and I plan to fulfill it. I don’t want you thinking I am not a Dwarf of my word.”

He places a bead in my hand.

I look at it before looking at him.

“It is a courting bead. I will place it in your hair once I braid it.”

I am overcome with joy.

I go down on one knee and kiss him.

“Alright, stop it. You are distracting me. Now sit down so that I can braid your hair you lanky Elf.”

I kiss his mouth again before sitting cross legged before him.

He unbraids the hair at the crown of my head and runs his fingers through my hair, combing it out.

I shiver.

“Don’t start.” He warns.

His rough callous fingers touch my neck.

“Then stop touching me like that.” I gasp.

“This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

I reach back and smack his leg.

He chuckles.


	23. Chapter 23

Thranduil POV

I felt like it had been years since I had left Erebor.

My heart and my soul cried out to be with Thorin.

I take a deep breath and try to ignore the pain in my heart.

I force myself not to look back at the mountain and instead focus as Dale got closer.

We make our way into the ruins before I call a halt.

Legolas comes to meet me.

I notice that his eyes shine radiantly and his lips curl into a smile.

I look at the wagon full of our fallen kin before looking back at Legolas.

What could possibly make him so happy?

“Ada.” He says.

He places his hand on my shoulder and I place mine on his.

“Legolas.”

I study him.

He looks refreshed and years younger.

His face is open and animated.

I frown.

His face becomes serious.

“You look very well ion nín.”

He inclines his head.

“We are ready to make our way to Mirkwood. The men have already taken their fallen warriors and headed to Lake Town.”

“We will rest here a moment before continuing on.” I tell him.

“I will show you where you can rest.”

He turns to lead me to the tent.

The sunlight catches on the bead in his hair.

It cannot be.

I grab his arm and he turns to look at me.

“Legolas.”

“Ada?”

I look around at my warriors.

I walk towards the tent, my hand still on my sons arm and forcing him to follow.

Once we are in the tent, I release him.

I pace away before looking at him.

My throat was dry and I force myself to hold my temper.

“Are you well?” He asks.

“Fine.”

I fold my clenched fists behind my back.

He stands at attention.

I walk around him.

He turns his head, his eyes following me.

I stand behind him and he faces forward.

I reach out and touch his braid.

His back straightens and I can see his body tense.

“This is not your usual braid.” 

“No.” He says after a moment.

“Very unusual indeed. And where did you get that bead, if I may ask?”

I walk around to face him.

His gaze is lowered.

“It was a gift.”

“A gift.” I repeat. “A gift from who?”

He looks at me.

“A friend.”

“And does your friend have a name?”

“Gimli son of Glóin.”

“The red headed Dwarf.”

Legolas says nothing.

“I am sure your Dwarf friend is very well aware that braiding someone else’s hair is a symbol of love and affection.”

“I am sure he is.”

I clench my jaw.

“Has more than friendship transpired between you and that Dwarf?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you not speak to me of this before?”

“I wanted to be sure of my feelings.”

“Feelings.”

He raises his chin and his eyes are direct.

“Yes, feelings. I love Gimli, the way I have never loved any other.”

“Silence!”

I turn away.

“Ada.”

“Right at this moment I am finding it very easy to hate the Dwarves again.”

I try to calm my rapid heartbeat.

“He is my chosen.”

I turn to look at him.

“You hate the Dwarves.”

“Not this one. He has been a good friend and he’s a great warrior to fight beside. Had I died next to him, I would have been glad that is face was the last I saw on this earth.”

I grab his face.

“Stop saying these things! I will not let you tie yourself to a Dwarf. That is not the path I want you to take.”

He removes my hands from his face.

“It is not your choice to make, the way it is not mine to say how you should live out your life.”

I close my eyes.

“Ada.”

“I have already lost your sister to a Dwarf, I never thought I’d lose you to one too.”

“You once told me that you chose to love Oakenshield, that you’d made your choice and that I should respect it. I am asking you to respect my decision to give myself to Gimli.”

Of course he would remember that.

I just wished he didn’t have a reason to throw it back in my face.

I sigh and stop myself before I can roll my eyes.

Damn that Dwarf for being charming.

I had invited him to stay with my people in Lake Town.

It wouldn’t look right to deny him entrance into Mirkwood.

Not when things with Thorin had barely been set right.

“He is a good Dwarf.” I force myself to admit.

He smiles and his obvious happiness eases some of the pain at knowing he has sworn himself to a mortal.

“He is.” Legolas agrees.

“I suppose you could have done worse.”

He takes my hand in his.

“Thank you Ada.”

“I have given your sister my blessing for her courtship with Kili. If your Dwarf should ask, I will give him permission to court you.”

“I am sure he will once he resolves the problem he has with his father.”

“Will his father oppose to your union?”

“I do not know.”

“Tell Gimli I will meet with his father should it be necessary.”

“I will.”

*************************

Tauriel POV

Kili’s lips leave mine and I open my eyes to look at him.

“I cannot believe this is really happening.” He says caressing my cheek.

I kiss the inside of his wrist and his eyes darken with desire.

“If it is a dream then I do not ever want to wake.”

He presses his lips against mine, his kiss passionate and hungry.

Someone clears their throat.

Kili and I break away.

We turn to look at the little Dwarf.

“Gimli! What are you doing here?” Kili asks.

Gimli clears his throat.

“I was just saying my farewells to that pointy eared Elf.”

“Which one?” Kili laughs.

“I am sure Legolas appreciated you traveling all this way on your own to see him.” I say.

“I suppose he did.”

I can see love and affection in Gimli’s eyes and I glance at Kili.

He catches my gaze and I smile, nodding my head towards Gimli.

“What?” He asks me.

I sigh.

“It is nothing, dearest.” I tell him.

Not one for noticing the little things, my Dwarf.

“Gimli.” Legolas says coming up to us.

“Legolas.” I say standing and embracing him.

“It does my heart good to see you well, Tauriel.” He tells me.

I step away.

“And you muindor nín. Forgive me for not coming to find you after the battle.”

“It is alright, I understand.”

Legolas turns to look at Gimli.

Kili stands in a hurry.

“What is it?” I ask.

“Is that a courting braid!?” He looks at Gimli.

“And what of it?” Gimli demands.

Kili punches Gimli in the shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, Fili is going to owe me big! I told him you would end up with an Elf, like me. But he said you would end up with a Dwarf, like him. Just you wait till we get back.” 

Kili punches Gimli again.

“Stop it you idiot!” Gimli complains.

“How long has this been going on? He’s already wearing the courtship braid and your bead! I barely got permission from Thorin and King Thranduil to court Tauriel.”

“I haven’t told anyone.” Gimli says.

I look at Legolas.

He looks at me.

“It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.”

His cheeks blush but he holds his head high.

“I suppose we do.” He says.

I chuckle.

“What? You’re courting an Elf in secret!? Gimli, your father is going to kill you! And your Elf.”

“No one touches the Elf!” Gimli says angrily.

Legolas rolls his eyes and I try to stop myself from laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday’s everyone!

Legolas POV

Two months later

I follow my father down the walkway to the throne.

Oakenshield smiles and his gaze does not waver from my father.

Tauriel walks beside me.

I try to find Gimli amongst the assembled Dwarves and men but I could not spot him in the crowd.

I swallow my sigh.

I had not seen my Dwarf since we had parted in Dale.

We had been busy ridding the forest of any creatures who had tried to make their home there and it seems that at last the spiders had stopped coming.

The forest seemed to be healing of the darkness.

It brought us great hope for the future.

Ada had informed me that the Dwarves were busy helping the men of Dale rebuild their city and rebuilding the parts of Erebor that Smaug had destroyed.

And I know the Dwarves would have wanted to inspect the mines and get the furnaces lit.

I force myself to keep my gaze forward.

Tauriel’s arm brushes mine and I know she is offering me comfort.

I swallow another sigh.

I need to see Gimli.

I needed to gaze into his eyes and see that he still loved me.

That I had not been replaced in his heart by anyone else.

I had a fear in my heart that his father had talked him out of our courtship.

We stop as we stand before Thorin Oakenshield.

My father bows his head and we follow suit.

“Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. We have come to pay our respect to you and to express my desire to form an alliance with Erebor. I offer you my friendship, King under the Mountain.”

Thorin inclines his head.

“Thranduil, Great King of Mirkwood. I accept your friendship and offer you mine in return. We will form an alliance and once more have peace between the Dwarves of Erebor and the Elves of Mirkwood.”

My father inclines his head.

I step forward and offer Oakenshield a knife which had been hand crafted by our best weapon smith.

“A fine blade.” Oakenshield says accepting our gift.

I incline my head before stepping back in line.

“A gift offered as a promise of lasting friendship and goodwill.” Ada says.

“Then I will treasure it.” Oakenshield responds.

We bow before turning and walking away.

A Dwarf comes to lead us to our guest chambers.

“I am sure Gimli will come looking for you as soon as he can.” Tauriel whispers to me.

I glance at her.

“I am sure that he had more important things to do than reassuring an Elf.”

“Do not question his love, Legolas.” Ada says.

I look at him.

He glances back at me.

“A Dwarf only loves once and they love fiercely. If he has sworn himself to you then you must trust his heart and his word. If you no longer feel the same then you must end this before you cause him any harm.”

“I do love him Ada. I love him with all I am. But I cannot help the fear in my heart.”

He reaches back and grasps my hand.

“Do not fear your feelings for him Legolas. And do not fear his for you.”

*************************

I follow the Dwarf to the great hall where the feast is being held.

I smooth down the front of my tunic.

“There you are.”

I stop and turn to look at Gimli as he makes his way towards me.

The Dwarf leading me nods at Gimli before leaving.

I look back at my Dwarf.

He stops and gapes at me.

He walks slowly towards me.

“I had wondered if I would see you here.” I say.

“You look….”

He licks his lips.

I can feel myself blushing and I stop myself from fidgeting.

“You…I never…” He stammers.

He looks me up and down.

I cross my arms.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?”

“Oh no. There are plenty of things I want to do with you. Most of which I cannot until I make you my consort but it does not mean I want to any less.” He growls.

My ears burn.

He comes closer and touches my belt.

I hold my arms close to my side and clench my fists.

His hand was too close to my nether regions.

I look around to make sure no one is watching.

“This is mithril.” He says.

I look down at him.

“A gift given to my father by King Thrór.”

He looks up at me.

“You look especially beautiful tonight gimleluh.”

“You look better than when we last met.”

He chuckles.

“We must speak. Follow me.”

He turns and walks away.

“Is this your way of getting me all to yourself away from prying eyes?”

“Aye. I am the only one who should witness the look on your face after I ravish you.”

I reach down to touch his fingers.

“Who says you will ravish me? I might want to ravish you.”

He glances up at me before leading me to a vacant room.

He pulls me in before closing the door behind us.

I fall to my knees and take his face between my hands.

I press my lips to his.

His hands are heavy on my shoulders.

“I have missed you.” I whisper.

“And I you.”

He runs a finger down my cheek before reaching back to touch my courting braid.

I touch his fiery red hair.

“I never got the opportunity to braid your hair.”

“Then you shall before you depart from Erebor and I will wear your braid proudly.”

I smile.

“I was afraid.” I confess.

He frowns.

“I had not heard from you and I feared that you had forgotten me.”

“Stupid Elf. You hold my heart, how could I forget you?”

My smile becomes wider and my eyes feel moist.

This Dwarf was making me too emotional.

“Has your love for me diminished?” He asks.

“No! Of course not. I love you Gimli son of Glóin. I will not have any other but you.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled then. I am to go to the Blue Mountains to help and lead back our people to Erebor. It is a task appointed to me by my King. You are coming with me.”

“Really?”

“I told you I would take you. And it will give you the opportunity to charm yourself into my mother’s good graces.”

“I take it your father is still opposed to our love?”

“Not as much opposed as angry that I kept it a secret and that I started courting you without following protocol according to Dwarvish tradition. He has written to my mother. But I trust that she will at least give you a chance before throwing you out of the Blue Mountains.”

“My father has offered to speak with your family.”

“We will save that as a last resort. But even if my parents are opposed, I will not leave you. I would even be willing to come and live with you in your forest.”

I kiss him.

“Let us hope it does not come to that though I would love to lie beside you every night.”

“Maybe we can travel together after all this, see the world together.”

I kiss his knuckles.

I wanted that with all my heart.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched ‘Soldier’s Girl’ and I cannot believe how pretty Lee Pace looks. It’s not fair for that man to be handsome and equally beautiful as an Elf and as a woman.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy times ahead.

Thranduil POV

Thorin touches my arm.

I look at him and he nods his head towards the exit.

I nod.

He leaves the room first and then I follow a few minutes later.

He was waiting for me down the hall.

I make my way towards him.

He takes my hand and leads me through Erebor and to his chambers.

He opens the door and I walk in.

He comes in behind me and closes the door.

I walk over to the bed covered in furs and a blue coverlet.

I reach out and drag my hand through the soft fur.

I raise my eyes to meet Thorin’s.

His gaze is dark and hungry.

“I could not wait to touch you any longer.” He says.

“I am glad you didn’t.”

He stalks towards me.

I shiver in anticipation.

His hands close around my arms, his fingernails biting into my skin.

I sigh and close my eyes.

He grabs the back of my neck and pulls my face down.

His beard is rough against my smooth skin.

He rubs his cheek against mine and I push at his chest.

“No. It will leave a mark and I cannot go before my people with beard burn on my face.”

He chuckles.

“I would love to see that.”

“Well you won’t.”

His hands fist in my hair.

“Then I will leave my mark on you somewhere else. Somewhere only you can see and will feel every time you move.”

I shiver.

“And do I get to leave my mark on you too King under the Mountain?”

“If you want.”

“Oh, I do want.”

I begin to slowly unbutton my outer tunic.

His eyes follow the movement of my fingers.

I smile.

I slowly peel if back from my shoulders and let if fall off my arms.

It pools around my feet.

He looks up at me.

I remove my crown and move to set it on the low table by the chair next to the fireplace.

Thorin sets his crown down next to mine.

His hands caress up my arms.

I touch his short beard.

“You have no reason to keep your beard short. You are King of Erebor now.”

I was glad and sad for it.

He was King and he had a responsibility to his people now.

“Ekespu menu men o targu men.” He says taking my hand and kissing my fingertips. “Men lananubukhs menu.”

I touch his face.

“Soon your people will ask that you marry, perhaps to a Dwarf from the Iron Hills or the Blue Mountains.”

He frowns.

“You will need to procure an heir.”

“I have an heir. My sister’s son. And I would never marry any other but you.”

“You know that is not possible.”

“Says who? I would marry you right now in front of the Dwarves, the Men and your Elves. I love you and I will have you by my side.”

I shake my head.

He was foolish if he thought the Dwarves would gladly accept an Elf as the consort of their King.

And I would not leave my Kingdom.

Legolas was not ready to be King, especially not now when he had found his love.

“Thranduil.”

I look at him.

“We could join our Kingdoms and rule together.”

“Thorin.”

“Our people would live in harmony and learn each other’s ways. We would be assuring that those who come after us will continue the peace among our people. We can erase the line that has divided our kin and stops us from trusting and helping each other.”

“Stop saying such foolish things. Please. Do not fill my head with thoughts of an impossibility and do not give me hope where there is none.”

I move towards the bed and he follows.

“There is always hope. All you have to do is say yes.”

I turn to look at him.

“Do you think that all the Dwarves of Erebor and all the Elves of Mirkwood will be happy to be forced to live together? The only reason my son did not kill you was for me.”

“It is not the reason why he let Gimli live.”

“Because my children found love amongst the Dwarves does not mean it will be the same for everyone else. And do you not think that the men of Dale and Lake Town would feel threatened to be caught in between two united Kingdoms?”

“I know there will be problems but we can face those together.”

I sit on the bed.

I put a hand to my eyes.

It was just so overwhelming.

I wanted to say yes with all my heart but in my head I knew it would not work.

Dwarves and Elves were not meant to live together.

We loved our forest and being surrounded by nature.

The Dwarves preferred to keep to their mountain and be surrounded by rock.

They could not live in the forest unprotected any more than we could spend the rest of our days trapped inside the mountain without fresh air and sunshine.

“Thorin.”

He stands between my legs and cups my cheeks.

“I cannot live the rest of my days without you here beside me. Nin bestathog?”

I place my hands over his.

“Do not ask me that. I am begging you.” I whisper.

“I will have an answer.”

“Thorin.”

“Say yes or say no. But say something.”

I stare into his blue eyes.

I open my mouth to reject his offer but I stop myself.

Losing him would be the death of me and I knew in my heart what I wanted.

“Gin bestathon.” I whisper.

He presses his lips to mine.

He pushes me back onto the bed.

I lift onto my elbows long enough to drag myself up the bed the rest of the way.

He crawls over me.

His mouth descends over my right ear.

I grab onto his arms as waves of pleasure course through me.

I moan.

I push his cape off his shoulders.

He sits up and discards it.

I sit up and press my mouth to his throat before biting down on the soft skin.

He groans.

I push up his tunic and help him take it off before taking off my own.

He sits at the foot of the bed and removes his boots and socks before divesting me of my own.

His hands caress up my legs and thighs and he places his mouth on my stomach.

I suck in a breath.

His rough beard scratches against my skin, leaving behind a slight burn.

I writhe under his ministrations.

“It’s been so long. Please.” I gasp.

He pays special attention to my nipples.

I fist my hands in his hair and pull his face up to mine.

I kiss him.

He pulls down my leggings and I lift my hips.

Hi mouth moves lower and lower until finally reaching my aching hardness.

His hand and his mouth do a fast job of giving me release.

My back arches off the bed with the force of my orgasm.

“I do not think I will ever tire of seeing you like this.”

I open my eyes to look at Thorin.

He smiles down at me.

I reach out a hand towards him.

He leans over me, his chest pressed against my own.

I tighten my thighs around his waist.

“Remind me of what it feels like to have you inside of me.”

“With pleasure.”

He bites and sucks my neck before moving his mouth down to the skin over my ribs.

He puts his fingers in his mouth, wetting them before continuing to kiss my chest.

I feel his finger tease my entrance and I relax my body.

I close my eyes and bite my lip as it enters my body.

I concentrate on opening myself to his ministrations.

He works a second finger into me and I can’t help the moan that escapes me.

“You feel as good as you did the first time.”

“It’s been a while.”

“I will remedy that and make sure you never forget.”

He presses his fingers against the spot that made me see stars.

“Ah!”

I clench my eyes and fist my hands into the bedding beneath me.

“Do it! I need to have you inside when I find my second release.”

He withdraws his fingers and removes his breeches before positioning himself.

He pushes into me slowly.

“Harder.”

“I do not want to hurt you.”

I push him onto his back and straddle him before lowering myself onto his engorged member.

We moan in unison.

I place my hands on his chest and he puts his hands on my hips.

I ride him hard and fast.

Later we could make love as slow as he wanted.

Right now I needed to feel him deep inside of me.

His hand tangles in my hair.

I can feel my climax approaching and I tighten around him.

He growls and moves harder into me.

I cry out as my release hits.

He shouts as his seed spills inside of me.

I rest my head against his chest as I try to catch my breath.

He rolls us over so that he’s on top, slowly withdrawing from inside of me.

He pushes my hair away from my face.

“If did not already find you immensely attractive, I certainly would now.”

I chuckle breathlessly.

“Sometimes it takes an Elf to get the job done.”

He nips the tip of my ear.

I push his face away.

He laughs.

I roll onto my side towards him.

“I hope no one heard.”

“Soon they will all know that you belong to me.”

I look at him.

He leans his face close, his lips lightly touching my forehead.

“And that I belong to you.” He says against my skin.

I press my lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekespu menu men o targu men: You mean more to me than my beard
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu: I love you
> 
> Nin bestathog?: Will you marry me?
> 
> Gin bestathon: I will marry you


	26. Chapter 26

Tauriel POV

I put a hand to my mouth as I try to stop myself from making noise.

Kili’s hand is tight in mine.

He peeks around the wall.

He nods his head and we leave our hiding place and hurry towards another dark corner.

“I think we lost him.” He whispers.

“Do you think he will cause trouble?”

“Nah. He won’t want to risk Thorin’s wrath by bothering him right now. Especially not when he has Thranduil in his bed.”

“Please do not speak of it.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I do not want to think of what my father and your Uncle are doing right now.”

“Eww. No. You’re right. Sorry.”

We stand in silence as footsteps come our way.

The Dwarf moves past us and down the hall.

Kili and I hurriedly make our way to the stairwell.

We press our backs against the wall.

“Where are we going?” I whisper.

“You’ll see.”

He checks to make sure that our appointed chaperone is nowhere in sight before we leave our hiding place.

Kili leads me up the spiraling stairwell and fresh air hits my nose.

I hurry up the stairs ahead of him.

I hurry outside and stare up at the night sky.

I take a deep breath, the cool crisp air filling my lungs.

“The guards use this post. See? You can make out Mirkwood from here.”

I look at the distant forest.

“It is wonderful.”

He puts his arm around my waist.

“Thank you for bringing me up here.”

I bend and give him a kiss before looking out at the landscape.

“Soon this will be your home.” Kili says quietly.

I look down at him.

“Yes. Though I cannot deny that I will miss my home.”

“I will make sure you see your family and your forest as much as you want so that you are never unhappy here with me.”

“I am happy anywhere as long as you are with me.”

He kisses my hand.

“I feel the same way.”

“Do you really think it will happen?”

“What?”

“That we will be the first Dwarf and Elf to be married?”

“Of course.”

“I cannot wait to call you my husband.”

“Once my mother arrives from the Blue Mountains, we will marry. I promise.”

“And do you think that she will accept me?”

“She will want me to be happy.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“I am confident that if anyone could charm my mother, it will be you.”

“I doubt she will like me so much or that I could stop her from hating me.”

“Why would she hate you?”

“Because I am an Elf. And because she might feel that I am taking you away from her.”

He waves a dismissive hand.

“She will love you.”

“I am touched by your confidence in this, dearest. Thought I fear that all will not be as you think.”

“It will. I do not care what anyone thinks. I love you and I will have you as my bride.”

I touch his cheek.

“I love you.”

He pulls me closer.

“You are the most beautiful and charming Elf to ever grace Erebor.”

“There are two other Dwarves in this mountain who would gladly dispute that.” I smile.

“They can dispute it all they want, I know I speak the truth.”

I sit down with my back against the stone wall.

He sits down beside me.

I twine my fingers with his.

I look up at the stars.

“Do you really think that your mother will someday accept me as part of your family?”

“Of course. And she’ll have to once we give her grandchildren.”

I look at him.

“Kili.”

“Yes my love?”

“I hope you understand that it might not be possible for us to have children.”

“But we cannot say with certainty if we can or will cannot. Unless you don’t want children?”

“I do not know, I have never thought about it.”

“We have time to decide on that. All that matters right now is that we wed. I cannot wait to sleep next to you and wake to the sight of your beautiful pointy ears.”

I laugh.

“You say such lovely things.”

“Your ears are beautiful and I cannot wait to decorate them with the most luxurious jewelry.”

“We Elves do not wear ear jewelry.”

“But you will not just be an Elf anymore, you will also be an honorary Dwarf.”

“As long as I do not have to wear a fake beard.”

He laughs.

“I am sure the Dwarves will understand. Besides, I do not think a beard will suit you.”

I sigh.

“I cannot wait to sleep beside you either thought you must know that I do not require much sleep.”

“You can still lie down with me.”

“Yes.”

“Now it’s your turn to make me feel special.” He smiles, his shoulder bumping mine.

“Well…”

“Making me feel wanted already.”

I chuckle.

He always found a way to make me love him more.

“I think you are the most handsome Dwarf I have ever met.”

“Have you met a lot?”

“A few.”

“We’ll come back to that. For now, continue.”

“You make me feel a lot of things I have never felt before.”

“Like what?”

I glance at him.

“Like…desire.”

“Oh. Tell me more.”

He runs his hand up my thigh.

I push his hand away.

“Stop it. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“By all means, romance the pants off of me.”

I do not believe I had ever laughed so often or so freely.

He chuckles.

“Come on. Tell me about the fantasies you’ve had about me. Are we usually naked and doing naughty things?”

“That is not romantic.”

“You’re blushing.” He says poking my cheek with his finger.

I slap his hand away.

“I am not.”

“Really? So if I press my lips to your cheek your skin won’t feel hot?”

“Exactly.”

He presses his lips to my cheek.

“Liar.” He whispers against my ear.

“You are being entirely inappropriate. If we had not given the guard the slip, he would have pulled you away from me.”

“It’s not my fault he couldn’t keep up.”

“I want us to follow a traditional Dwarven courtship, I don’t want your mother to have more reasons to dislike me.”

“My mother will love you because I love you. Now stop trying to distract me from asking you very important questions.”

“Alright. Ask me your important questions.”

“Was I completely naked in your fantasy or did I have my bow and arrows strapped to my back?”

“Kili.” 

“Come on. You can tell me.”

“I have not had any such fantasies.”

“Are you lying to me again?”

“No.”

“Well. That’s a shame because I look pretty good naked. You should sneak into my chambers and I can show you exactly how good I look.”

I put my hand over his mouth.

“Stop talking.”

He licks my palm and I remove my hand.

“Alright. I’ll stop making you feel embarrassed.”

“I am not embarrassed.”

He snorts.

“It is alright my Elf maiden.” He says deepening his voice.

I roll my eyes.

“I will be much more sensitive of your innocent sensibilities.”

“Shame. Because I was hoping that you might want to put your hand up my tunic.”

He chokes on air.

I smile.

“I better be the first Dwarf you ever said that to.”

I look up at the stars.

“Tauriel.” He warns.

I look at him.

“Forgive me darling, what was the question?”

He pushes me onto my back and his fingers find the ticklish spot on my ribs.

I push him onto his back and tickle his underarms.

We fight for dominance, I use my longer limbs to my advantage and he uses his strength.

And that is how the guard finds us, with Kili and me rolling around trying to get the upper hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Legolas POV

“Ada.”

He smiles.

“And where are you off to?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because you are in your riding gear. And you have no reason to be so armed in our Kingdom.”

“I could be going out on border patrol.”

He crosses his arms.

“Are you?”

“No.” I smile.

“So?”

“Gimli is taking me to the Blue Mountains.”

“I see.”

He turns his back and walks up to his throne.

“And were you going to tell me or were you just going to sneak off with your Dwarf?”

“I was going to come and see you before I left.”

“Hmm. Kind of you.”

I roll my eyes.

“He promised me he would take me. He is simply keeping his word.”

“Honoring their word is important to the Dwarves.”

“Some more than others I suppose.”

He turns and raises an eyebrow at me.

“You told me you would try to forgive Thorin.”

“Who said I was talking about Thorin?”

He chuckles.

“Your Dwarf has been a bad influence on you my son.”

I press my fingertips to my lips to stop myself from smiling at the thought of Gimli.

“Perhaps. But then, I am your son.”

“Something you plan to use against me to get out of punishment for the things you do no doubt.”

 

He sits on his throne and I look up at him.

“It helps.”

He looks down at me.

“Not always.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I have accepted your Dwarf, now I ask that you accept mine.”

“I shall endeavor to do so.”

“Then do so quickly.”

I frown.

“What does that mean?”

“Tauriel is preoccupied making preparations for her union with Kili. Who will you leave in charge in your absence?”

“I have chosen Dimaethor.”

“Very well.”

“Ada. You did not answer my question.”

“You should rest before you leave on your journey.”

“I know we just got back from Erebor but-”

“No. It is alright, I understand. But there is something I need to speak to you about. Something very important.”

“Is it about that new ring on your finger?” I say cocking an eyebrow.

Tauriel and I had both witnessed his more relaxed and happy demeanor.

This was different from before when he had merely been enjoying Thorin’s company.

Ada looks down at the blue stoned ring on his finger.

He caresses it with his fingertips.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

I had to be supportive.

“Yes and no.” He says looking down at me.

“We can speak of it now if it so important. I do not know how long I will be gone.”

“Very well. Come up here.”

I walk up the stairway and stand next to him.

He looks up at me.

“Thorin asked me to marry him.”

I frown.

“Do not say what you are about to say Ada.”

“I said yes.” He says looking away.

I close my eyes.

By the Valar.

“Legolas.” 

I look at him.

“I am going to need you to stand with me should things go sour within our Kingdom.”

I place my hand on his.

“I will protect you with my life. You are my King and my father. I will not have our kin speaking ill of you for loving a Dwarf.”

He smiles softly and places his hand over mine.

“Thank you.”

I incline my head.

“Now go and enjoy your travels with Gimli.”

**************************

Thranduil POV

“My Lord. King Thorin is here to see you.”

I sit up straight.

“Thorin?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Send him in.”

Elros inclines his head before leaving and walking back with Thorin on his trail.

I make my way down from my throne.

Thorin smiles as he stands before me.

“Leave us.” I tell Elros.

He leaves with a suspicious look back at Thorin.

“This place seems different from the last time I was here.” Thorin says.

“Still the same.”

“I know but I don’t want to run you through with my sword this time.”

I smile and walk closer to him.

“You didn’t have a sword then.”

“Didn’t stop me from wishing I did.”

I lay my hand on his chest.

“And now?”

He takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it.

He lifts his gaze to mine.

“Now I want to do entirely different things with you in this room.”

My ears burn and he chuckles.

I cross my arms over my chest to stop myself from grabbing his face and kissing him in front of all my guards.

I was still King and I had an image to uphold.

“I did not expect to see you here so soon.” I say.

“It has been a long time since I saw you last.”

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

“It’s been four days.” I remind him.

“An eternity.”

I lightly touch his bottom lip.

“I agree.”

He places my hand over his heart.

“I was in Lake Town seeing to the new negotiations and giving them the last of the treasure I had promised and I thought you might be lonely seeing as how Tauriel spends all her time in Erebor with my nephew. And I heard that Legolas went with Gimli to the Blue Mountains.”

“He did.”

“Hmm. I figured you’d like some company. Even if it is only for a few nights.”

“Depends on what you mean by a few.”

“How about three nights?”

“And what will we do for these three nights?”

He casts a glance at the guards before looking back at me.

“Things I would rather not discuss in public.”

I bend my head and press my nose against his temple.

“I am liking what I am hearing so far.”

He chuckles.

“Good. Also, I thought I could put my courtship braid into your hair. I never got the chance before.”

He caresses my locks.

“As long as it doesn’t impede me from wearing my crown.”

“I was thinking of putting it right here.” He says touching the back of my left ear.

I shiver.

“That way you can look at it every day.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let me show you to my chambers.”

“I don’t think I ever forgot their location.”

“You sure? You were never really good at direction.”

He glares at me.

I brush my side against his shoulder as I walk away.

His hand touches my lower back before moving lower.

I grab his hand.

“I was always distracted to pay much attention.”

“And are you distracted now?”

“More so than ever.”

“Then I shall help you focus on a single task.”

“I am listening.”

I smirk.

“I don’t need you to listen for what I have in mind.”

“Then lead the way you cheeky Elf.”


	28. Chapter 28

Legolas POV

“And what took you so long?”

I grab Gimli’s face and plant a kiss on his lips.

His hands pull me close, his lips pliant under mine before he pushes me away.

He presses the back of his hand to his mouth and he looks around to make sure no one was looking at us.

I chuckle and ruffle his wild hair.

He swats at my hands.

I touch the braid I had weaved into his hair.

“My father needed to speak with me.” I say, twisting the braid around my fingers.

“So did mine.” He grumbles.

“Problems?”

“He’s not too happy that you are coming with me.”

“Why not?”

“He thinks you….”

“That I?”

He mumbles something into his hand.

“What?”

Gimli’s cheeks blush a bright red.

I stop myself from pinching his cheeks.

I place my hands on his shoulders.

“He thinks you are trying to…bed me. That you will force me to do things I am not ready to do, mostly inappropriate things.”

I smile.

“Shut up.” He growls. “It is a valid concern. We are going on journey without a chaperone. It’s not proper he says.”

“Why doesn’t he come then?”

“He can’t. He’s been put in charge of the finances.”

“How about your Uncle?”

“Busy. Everyone is busy.”

“How about one of the guards? Like Kili and Tauriel.”

He sighs.

“Truth is that I don’t want anyone else coming along with us.” He says.

“Me either, mell.”

He crosses his arms and looks away.

I touch his arm.

“What if I promise your father that I will not touch you?”

He uncrosses his arms and looks at me.

“Why would you promise that?” He glares.

“I am just trying to follow the rules.”

“Sod the rules!”

I raise an eyebrow.

He seemed to be crankier than usual.

“You can tell him you won’t touch me if you like, just don’t swear on it. I plan on doing more than kissing with you and I will never forgive you if you don’t put out.”

I snort.

He glares at me again.

 

“It’s alright to be nervous. You are young, probably inexperienced.” I say laying a hand on his head.

He growls at me and shoves my arm off.

“You think you’re funny?” He demands.

I shrug.

“Don’t know. Was it amusing to you?”

He looks like he wants to hit me.

He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

I smile.

It was better to make him focus on anger than on being nervous.

A nervous Gimli was no fun.

“By the way, your beard seems to be coming in.” I say.

“Oh shove it up your green arse.”

He turns and walks away.

I chuckle.

“Charming.”

I follow.

“My father wants to have a word with you before we leave. If he’s holding his axe, don’t stand too close.”

“Right.”

He stops before a door.

“By the way, my arse is not green. I can show you if you like.” I whisper in his ear.

He pushes me into the room, his ears bright red.

Glóin looks at us.  
“Here we are as promised, now we best be going.” Gimli says grabbing my arm and pushing me back out of the door.

“Not so fast!” Glóin says standing. “Leave us.” He tells Gimli.

“Da.”

“Now, lad.”

Gimli looks at me before leaving the room.

I look at his father.

“I suppose my son could have done worse than you. Then again, he could do better. But you did save his life and it is a debt I will never be able to repay. Thought seeing as how you’re taking my son from me, I can probably count that debt forgiven.” He growls.

Well.

I can see where Gimli gets his charm.

“I am not taking anything away from you. I merely wish to share my life with Gimli.”

He nods his head.

“Not that I have a say in the matter but I suppose that under the circumstances, you have my blessing.”

I smile.

“Thank you adar dithen.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Are you offering me insult!?”

“No. Of course not.”

He lowers his fist.

“Am I supposed to?” I frown.

He chuckles.

“Aye. You and Gimli will be just fine. Get out of here, that boy has been nervous for days.”

“I would promise that I would not do anything untoward with your son but he has forbidden me from doing so. So I will merely swear that I will not let any harm befall him.”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“See that you do. That boy can be a real handful.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

I extend my hand and he shakes it.

I take my leave.

Gimli hurries up to me, his lit pipe in his hand.

“What did he say?”

“He gave us his blessing?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He eyes me skeptically.

“You really are good aren’t you?”

I look down at him.

“Want me to show you how good?” I smirk.

He splutters.

I laugh.

“Just get your damn horse.”

****************************

Gimli and I sit close together.

He presses closer and I put my arm around him.

“It’s cold isn’t it?” He asks.

I smile.

“A bit.”

He hands me his fur coat and I put it around both of us.

“Tell me a story.” He demands.

“A bedtime story?” I frown.

“No. Just tell me a story.”  
“I have a story in mind but I don’t want to scare you.”

He snorts.

“No story can scare this Dwarf.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright. Have you ever heard of the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain?”

“Mountain?”

I nod.

“An army of men live in a mountain.”

“What kind of army would live in such a place?”

“And army who has been cursed.”

“Cursed?”

“Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor. They swore to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor’s need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge.”

He puts his arm around me and I hold him tight.

“Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead.”

A cold gust of wind passes over us and Gimli shivers.

“The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.” He whispers.

I kiss his head.

“Continue with your story.” He says.

“You sure?”

“Just tell me the end.”

“No one knows how or when it will end.”

“You mean it’s real?”

“Of course.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Just finish telling me then so that we can go to sleep.”

“I do not want to give you any bad dreams muin nín.”

“Just tell me the rest of it! I cannot live in this suspense.”

Stubborn Dwarf.

“There is an inscription at the entrance to the mountain. And it reads: The way is shut. It was made but those who are dead. And Dead keep it. The way is shut.” I whisper.

A log pops in the fire and Gimli jumps.

I smirk.

He would be very willing to sleep in my arms tonight.

“Still not scared?”

“Quiet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Legolas shares with Gimli is from LOTR: The Return of the King.
> 
>  
> 
> Mell: Beloved
> 
> Adar dithen: little father
> 
> Muin nín: my dear


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sexiness, not too much though ;)

Legolas POV

Gimli shifts beside me and I know he is awake.

“Cannot sleep?” I ask.

“You aren’t sleeping either.”

I smile.

“I do not require much sleep.”

I smooth down his hair.

His hand touches my waist before moving higher.

He pushes his leg between mine.

“Cold?” 

“A bit.” 

I grab his hand as it makes its way back down.

“Gimli.”

“What?”

I sigh.

“I want you.” I say quietly.

“What’s stopping you then?”

“I keep picturing your father.”

He stops his movements.

“There is something really wrong with you.” He says moving away.

I roll my eyes.

Silly Dwarf.

I pull him back into my arms.

“I just don’t want to disappoint him. He trusts me to look after you and I will not break that trust.”

“I will be the one breaking things if you don’t stop teasing me and actually do something to relieve this need in me.”

I lift myself up on elbow so that I can look down at him.

“What kind of need?”

I take his hand and kiss his knuckles before moving my mouth down to his wrist.

He sucks in a deep breath.

“It’s a very strong, aching need.”

“Really?”

I bite the sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist.

He shivers.

“Cold?”

“No. I feel like I’m burning all of a sudden.”

“I’d hate for you to burn when I could quench your fire.”

I press my lips to his neck.

“Quench away then.”

I kiss his mouth softly.

He tries to press his lips harder against mine and I move my mouth away from his.

“Stop teasing me you Elf and give me what I want.”

“Tell me what you want and I might fulfill your need.”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere, just touch me.”

I slide my hand over his chest and down to his side.

His dark eyes watch me.

“Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni.”

He groans.

“I hate that I really like it when you speak Elvish to me.”

I lean my face closer to his.

“Nin melog?”

He shivers against me.

I let my hand caress his thigh.

“Sevog i veleth nîn.” He gasps.

I stare down at him.

“Why have you stopped?”

“You know Elvish.” I say.

“Yes. The same way you know khuzdul.”

“I thought you only understood Sindarin.”

“If my father asks, I only understand your language and you do not speak our language.”

“How did you learn Sindarin?”

“I heard Thorin whispering it to himself once and I asked. He taught me.”

I frown.

Father must have taught Oakenshield our language, the way he learned and taught me the Dwarves secret language.

He touches my face and I look at him again.

“Are you going to continue or do I have to finish this on my own?”

I kiss him.

“Do not worry dearest, I will help you.”

“Good. Then get to it.”

I bite the underside of his chin and he goes quiet.

Might save that bit of information for later.

**********************

Thranduil POV

“My Lord, King Bard of Dale to see you.”

“Send him in.”

Bard stands before me moments later.

“What can I do for you Lord of Dale?”

“I have heard of your engagement to King Thorin. I need assurance that this will not affect the relationship between our two kingdoms.”

“I can assure you that it will not as long as you do not oppose my union to the King under the Mountain.”

He frowns.

“I have no reason to do so. If it is your choice to marry Thorin, then by all means.”

“Good. Then the peace between Dale and Mirkwood will go unchanged.”

He inclines his head.

“May I ask you something?”

I indicate for him to ask.

“How is this marriage between you and the Dwarf King going to work? You cannot leave your Kingdom and he will not leave his.”

I stare straight ahead.

The same question had plagued my mind for days.

I look at the bowman.

“It will be difficult. But my feelings for him are true and we will manage.”

He nods.

“Forgive me for my question. I wish you both well.”

“There is nothing to forgive for no offence was taken.”

“One more thing. The Master of Lake Town will not care of your union with Thorin as long as trade does not stop and the gold in his coffer does not diminish.”

“His profit will be greater now that Dale has been restored. And as your city grows so too will the trade between our kingdoms. I see no reason for the Master of Lake Town to complain.”

“Just keep a sharp eye.”

“I intend to.”

“Until we meet again King Thranduil.”

“Have a safe journey King Bard.”

He bows before leaving.

I drum my fingers against the armrest before standing.

“Summon Althidon.”

“Yes my Lord.”

The guard goes in search of my messenger.

I descend the stairs.

I needed to see Thorin.

Althidon hurries up to me.

“My Lord, you wanted to see me.”

“I need you to send word to Erebor.”

“Urgent?”

“Yes. Send word to King Thorin of Erebor that I must see him as soon as possible. It is a matter of great importance and he must make haste to Mirkwood.”

Althidon bows before hurrying away.

I twist the ring around my finger.

It would be hours if not days until Thorin came.

I press a hand to my eyes.

Whenever Thorin was with me, my doubts and fears of our union lessened considerably.

But when I was on my own, it was harder to ignore the impossibility of the situation.

Our Kingdoms would never be truly joined. 

In our hearts perhaps, but never in reality.

I could not sit next to him on the throne and care for our people as one.

We would always be separate, apart.

Mirkwood could not be moved to stand beside Erebor and his mountain could not be moved to stand beside my forest.

“I will be in my chambers.” I inform the guards.

I enter my rooms and remove my crown.

I set it beside the wooded box I had commissioned for the Arkenstone.

I open the lid and the light of the jewel casts a glow in the room.

I caress the stone with my fingertips.

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni: You lift up my heart when you look at me
> 
> Nin melog?: Do you love me?
> 
> Sevog i veleth nîn: You have my love


	30. Chapter 30

Thranduil POV

I stare as the weak sunlight hits the plants.

My grandfather had been smart to build this garden.

It did bring some peace to my troubled mind.

I sigh and rest my hands against the bench I was sitting on.

“I am glad I finally found you.”

I stand and turn to face the entryway.

Thorin walks towards me.

“Thorin.”

My heart beats faster at this sight of him.

“From the sound of your message, I thought perhaps something had happened.”

He unstraps Orcrist and sets it down beside the bench.

My stomach was in knots and I try to keep a cool and collected face.

“I needed to see you.”

He smiles and takes my hands in his.

“Perhaps next time you will chose your words more carefully. It made me think the worst âzyungel.”

He kisses my knuckles.

I swallow and force myself to confess my fears to him.

Now was not the time to let my pride chose my path.

“There is something important I have to tell you.”

He looks up at me.

“I ask that you do not interrupt until I am done.”

“Alright.”

I sit and he follows suit.

I take a deep breath and he studies my face.

I force myself to meet his gaze.

“Doubt has crept into my mind and it is spilling into my heart.”

He frowns.

“I know that our marriage will not unite our kingdoms. Not the way I thought they would be. I am worried of all the time we will spend apart. I have lived for thousands of years Thorin and I meant when I said that a hundred years is but a blink in the life of an Elf. I am afraid that we will grow too apart, that we will forget why we love each other. That I will miss out on important things that happen in your life. Thorin, I am afraid.”

He cups my cheek in his hand.

“I am afraid that you will pass on to the Halls of your Ancestors and I will not know of it.” I blink away the burning in my eyes. “That I will not be at your side and that you will die calling for me.”

“Thranduil.”

“Dwarves do not live as long as we do. You know it is the truth and I cannot continue on this journey without you. I will not.”

“Then we will cherish the time we have together all the more.”

“How much time will we actually have together? You will be in your mountain and I will be in my forest only meeting when the need is too great to bear.”

“What are you saying?”

“I love you, more than I can express.”

“Thranduil.”

I can see fear in his eyes.

I swallow.

“Thorin. I have come to a decision and nothing you say will dissuaded me.”

“And what decision is that?”

“It might not be possible for you to live as long as I have but I can prolong your life, I can give you more time.”

“How?”

“By sharing my lifespan with you.”

He shakes his head.

“We must all go one day, it is the way it is.”

“Not for us! Elves travel to the Undying Lands. Do you know what it means? And when an Elf gets a longing for the sea, nothing will stop us from sailing. I lost my wife to the calling of the sea and I will not sail to the Undying Lands without you and I cannot stay here knowing that you will leave me behind.”

“I do not know-”

“Say yes. Let me truly share my life with you.”

“How is that going to end your fears?”

“One day you will be able to step down as king and your nephew will rule in your stead. Then I will have you all to myself. All I ask is that you let me give you more time to see that happen.”

He sighs.

“If it will help you, I will do anything you ask. I will not lose you.”

I twine my fingers with his.

“Thank you.”

I lean my head and kiss him.

He presses his forehead against mine.

“For a second there I thought you were going to tell me you had changed your mind and no longer wanted to go ahead with our marriage.”

“It crossed my mind but I cannot let you go now that I have you. I know what it is like to love you and not have you. I am not foolish enough to force us both through that again.”

He smiles and his hands cup my ears.

I close my eyes.

“At least now I have a hope of one day having you here with me.”

“Or you could always come and live with me in Erebor.”

“Say you are joking.”

He chuckles.

“I am not.”

I look at him.

“Legolas has not shown an interest in ruling Mirkwood.”

“Perhaps one day he will.”

“I doubt it but I have not lost hope.”

He nods and takes my hands in his once more.

We sit in silence for a while.

“Did you tell him we were to be married?” He asks.

“I did.”

“And?”

“He is happy as long as I am happy.”

“Liar.”

“He will not stand in the way of our union.”

“I fear this will only make him hate me more.”

“Legolas cannot speak against our love since he too has fallen for a Dwarf.”

“It does not mean he has forgiven me for hurting you or that he would be willing to give me a chance.”

“He will, my love. Just be patient. He is still young.”

************************

Legolas POV

“Amad!”

“Gimli?”

The Dawrrowdam drops the basket in her hands and runs towards us.

“Amad!”

“Gimli! Gimli, inudoy!”

Gimli runs on ahead and I take my time.

I wanted them to have a moment.

The Dwarrowdam throws her arms around her son.

Dwarves stop and stare at the reunion, while some of them focus their attention on me.

Ginali, Gimli’s mother, cups her sons face and rains kisses down over his face in rapid succession.

Gimli struggles to get out of his mother’s hold but she holds him steady.

“Oh my wee love!”

She hugs him tight.

I press my fingertips to my lips to stop myself from laughing out loud.

Gimli turns as bright as his hair.

“Stop struggling lad, let me have a look at you.” His mother demands.

She holds him at arm’s length.

“I’m fine Ma.”

“I will be the judge of that.”

She puts her hands on her hips and looks at her son with a critical eye.

She rubs her finger against his chin and Gimli bats her hand away.

“Your beard seems to finally be coming in.”

Some of the Dwarves around us snort and Gimli sends them all a glare.

“Ma.” Gimli complains.

“What? Like they were born with a beard? It is nothing to be ashamed about, you are young still. Shame would be if your face stayed bare, like an Elf’s.” 

“I see no shame in that.” I say.

She lifts her gaze and her eyes land on me.

I nod my head at her. 

“No offence.” She says.

“None taken.” 

She frowns.

“Wait. Gimli.”

“Yes?”

“Gimli, why is there an Elf standing in the Blue Mountains?”

Gimli glances at me before looking back at his mother.

“He came with me.”

She looks at her son.

“What?”

“Aye. He is my friend.” He clears my throat. “Actually, he is my One and we have started courting.”

“What.”

“Gimli.” I say.

He waves a dismissive hand at me.

“Ma-”

“What?!” She screams.

The Dwarves scatter.

Can’t really blame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungel: love of loves
> 
> Amad: mom
> 
> Inudoy: son


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a happy and prosperous New Year!

Legolas POV

“You!” She says turning on me.

I hold up my hands.

“My Lady.” I say trying thinking of something to say to appease her.

Gimli snorts and Ginali smacks the back of his head.

“OW!”

“I will not do anything to cause him harm.” I tell her.

“He is still young. He does not know anything about love.” She says pointing her finger towards Gimli.

“Ma.”

“I have not forced him into anything he did not want.”

“Meaning what?”

I glance at Gimli.

Gimli makes a silencing motion at me.

I look back at Ginali.

“Well….”

“He didn’t mean anything by it.” Gimli says.

“I don’t believe you.” She tells her son.

“Perhaps this conversation would be best had in private.” A Dwarrowdam says approaching.

Her bearing is similar to Oakenshield’s.

This must be his sister.

“Lady Dis.” Gimli says inclining his head.

“Gimli. So glad to see you have returned in one piece. Prince Legolas, a surprise to see you here.”

“How do you know me?”

“You have similar bearings to your father, King Thranduil.”

“Your similarity to your brother is striking.”

“I get that a lot. But we all know I am prettier.”

I incline my head.

“There was never a question of your beauty my Lady.”

Gimli glares at me.

Dis chuckles.

“Yes. The Elves always have a way of being charming.” She says.

“Then I doubt you’ve met an Elf before.” I say.

She laughs.

“I can see why you have charmed Gimli.”

Ginali makes an angry sound.

“Come to the house where we will speak in private.” Lady Dis says turning and walking away.

Ginali follows Lady Dis and I walk behind them.

Gimli falls in beside me.

“You just couldn’t keep your yap shut could you?”

“How was I supposed to know-”

“Shh!” He says 

I roll my eyes.

Dis leads us to a small dwelling.

She opens the door and we follow her in.

Another Dwarrowdam is there.

She stands when we enter.

She had brown hair, light skin and wide green eyes.

Her beard was braided neatly and had a few precious stones in them.

“This is Bria, she is Fili’s intended.”

“At your service and your families.” Bria says.

I incline my head.

“And I in yours.”

She smiles.

“Excuse us.” Ginali says.

She grabs Gimli by the ear and leads him into the other room, the door slamming shut behind them.

“What happened?” Bria asks.

“Oh nothing. Apparently little Gimli decided to shack himself up with this Elf.”

Bria looks at me.

“How strange.”

I raise an eyebrow and her cheeks blush prettily.

“Sorry.”

Lady Dis motions for me to sit and I take a seat at the table.

“Tea?” She asks.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“How did you and Gimli meet?” Bria asks across the table from me.

“I found him after giant spiders had filled him with poison.”

She gasps.

“How lucky for him then.”

“At the time I would have been happy to let him die but his father had asked me to find him.”

“Well, Gimli is handsome. I doubt you could have resisted him for long.”

I smile.

“Actually, I thought he was a Goblin mutant.”

Bria frowns.

“Then how-”

“I don’t know. When I held him in my arms, I felt a strange stirring inside of me. I suppose his fiery hair caught my attention first and then his eyes.”

Bria sighs.

“Aye. I know the feeling. I met Fili when he and Kili ran into my mother’s stall, they were running away from Mister Dwalin apparently and had been too busy looking back to look forward. They destroyed every pot I had on display and I was in the middle of tearing those silly boys a new one when I happened to meet Fili’s fearful gaze and I just knew I could not let him go.”

Dis snorts.

“Love has a way of turning an idiot into prince charming. And in this case, lucky for you, he was a prince.” Dis says.

Bria and I chuckle.

Dis turns to look at me

“So. Tell me, do my brother and sons live? No one has been considerate enough to send word.”

“Yes. They all still live.”

She closes her eyes.

“Thank Mahal.”

“They are well and eagerly await your return.”

She snorts.

“I doubt my brother is as eager as you claim.”

“I know your sons are.”

“Hmm.”

“I can wait to see Fili.” Bria says pressing her hands together.

“And do you know my sons well?”

“Just Kili.”

“Why just him? My sons are inseparable.”

“Not of late, my Lady.”

“Call me Dis.”

“If you will call me Legolas.”

“Very well. Now answer the question.”

“Kili has been rather preoccupied with more important things.”

Dis and Bria exchange glances.

“Just tell me what you intend to say, young one. And stop prattling on in circles.”

I clear my throat.

“Well. Kili is to be married.”

She looks at me in disbelief.

“What?”

“It is true. He has found his One.”

“But…no Dwarrowdam went on the journey….unless the Halfling’s…” She narrows my eyes at me. “Who is my son engaged to?”

“My sister.”

Bria gapes at me.

“An Elf? Kili is marrying an Elf?” Bria asks.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure he’s not just doing it to get under Thorin’s skin?” Dis asks.

“No. I am pretty sure he is in love with Tauriel.”

“Tauriel.” She repeats before shaking her head. “I must see it with my own eyes before I can give my approval.”

“You seem to be taking this rather well.”

She fills my cup with tea.

We can hear Gimli and Ginali shouting in the other room.

Dis sits at the table.

“Kili has always been impulsive. The ‘leap before you think’ sort of Dwarf. Nothing he does really shocks me anymore.” She says taking a sip of her tea.

I nod.

“Good. Then I am sure you will be happy to hear that your brother is set to marry my father.”

Bria laughs before covering her mouth with her hand.

Dis spits out her tea all over the table.

“What?!” 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like this.”

She stands and hurries to the door of the adjoining room.

“Oh-oh.” Bria whispers.

Dis pounds her fist on the door. 

“Ginali! We leave for Erebor at once!”

“I did not mean-” I say standing.

“What is it?” Ginali says opening the door.

“What is it? What is it?!”

I wince as her voice reaches epic proportions.

“What did you do?” Gimli asks me.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Right. And I like to prance around singing to flowers.”

I snort.

“The filthy Elves have put a spell on our kin!” Dis says.

I frown.

“What?” Ginali asks.

“We must make haste for Erebor. Get everyone ready.”

Ginali leaves the dwelling in a hurry.

Dis hurries around the room collecting things.

Bria pats my hand before helping Dis.

“I suppose Tauriel won’t have to wait long to be married anymore.” I tell Gimli.

He punches my arm.

I punch his shoulder.

“What. Did. You. Do.” He demands.

“I might have told her about my father’s engagement to Thorin.”

“Oh, you stupid Elf.” He sighs shaking his head.

“Hey! She asked about Kili and she took the news very well. I thought she could handle knowing about her brother.”

“Nothing can be done now. Let us hope our Kings are in a forgiving mood when we arrive because Lady Dis is going to put the fear of Mahal in all of them.”


	32. Chapter 32

Thranduil POV

“My Lord, Dis daughter of Thráin is here to see you.” Althidon tells me.

I sigh.

Great.

“Very well, let her in.”

I walk down the stairway and stand before my throne.

Legolas hurries up to me, Gimli on his heels.

“Ada.”

“Ion nín.”

I embrace him.

He puts his arms around me before stepping away.

“Gimli.” I say nodding.

He clears his throat.

“Ada.” He says.

I smile.

Gimli blushes and averts his gaze.

“Ada.” Legolas says.

I look at him.

“Forgive me, I may have inadvertently brought the wrath of Lady Dis down upon you.”

I frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently little leaf here can’t keep his mouth shut.” Gimli grumbles.

Legolas glares at his Dwarf before looking at me.

“I told her about you and Thorin.”

I knew she might be a problem.

“I had a feeling she would not be pleased with that news.”

“She was fine with Tauriel and Kili.”

“And that just makes it all better.” Gimli says.

“Like you were any help with your mother. Where were you while she was demanding answers from me? Oh, that’s right. You were hiding behind that tree.” Legolas snaps.

I smirk.

“I was not hiding! I was checking the perimeter.”

Legolas rolls his eyes.

“As entertaining as this is, I do believe I am about to have an audience with my future sister-in –law. So I would like the opportunity to prepare myself.”

“Of course.” Legolas says inclining his head. “Come on.” He says grabbing Gimli’s arm.

“Don’t you grab at me like I’m a child who needs his hand held.”

“According to your mother you are a child and you like it when I hold your hand.”

“Don’t say it so loud! All your bloody Elves can hear!”

“They all know that we are together, I doubt us holding hands will be shocking.”

“Oh shut up.”

I roll my eyes at the pair of them.

May the Valar grant me patience.

I was going to need it if Legolas and Gimli were going to be spending a lot of time here.

“Lady Dis.” Althidon announces.

Thorin’s sister marches up to stand before me and her face is much like Thorin’s when he had been captured with his company of Dwarves.

“Lady Dis.” I say inclining my head.

“King Thranduil.”

“To what do I owe your presence in my forest?”

“I…” She purses her mouth. “If I might be frank with you, you Highness.”

“Of course.”

“For a long time, my brother was troubled. At first I thought it was because we had lost so much in such a short time. Because it fell to him not only to lead our people but also to provide for his family. But many a night I came upon him gazing at the starts and speaking to himself in a strange tongue. It wasn’t until years later that I learned that what he was speaking was Elvish.”

I place my hands behind my back and I hold her accusing gaze.

“He would tell me stories, when I was younger, of his travels so I knew that the only Elf he had ever visited with frequency was you. And I came to my own conclusion of what happened between the two of you.”

I clench my hands into fists.

“Is there a point to this story or are you just here to try and make me feel guilty for what happened?”

“I am going to assume that he forgave you, considering that the two of you are planning to wed. I just want you to know that I am not as forgiving.”

“Then I am sure you and Legolas will get along just fine.”

“I remember the void in my brother’s eyes, the way he lost his smile and gained more grey in his hair. You better make up for the hell you put him through.”

I try holding back my words.

A better Elf, Elrond probably, would have but thankfully I was not that better Elf.

“He was not the only one who suffered. And as you said, you came to your assumptions of what happened so you cannot claim to know of what led to our separation. I know I had a part in it but it was Thorin’s decision to walk away. We have mended our relationship now and I would gladly like to forget the time we spend apart. I love Thorin and I do not need you to threaten me into making him happy.”

She crosses her arms over her chest.

“If that is all Lady Dis, then I am sure my guard will happily show you the way out.”

I turn and walk to the stairway.

“Forgive me, you are right.”

I turn to look at her.

“My brother and my sons are all I have left. I am protective of them, very much so. And when I heard that he was planning on tying himself to you, I just thought that you had forced him into it.”

“So glad to hear how little you think of me.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Can you blame me? Thorin painted a very vivid image of you in my head and it was not at all flattering. And the last time I saw him, he had sworn to destroy you after he conquered the mountain. What else was I supposed to think?”

I suppose that under the circumstances, her concern had been valid.

“I see your point.”

“Thank you.”

“I swear to you that I mean your brother no harm. I just want to share my life with him.”

“Glad to hear. I suppose I better make my way to the mountain, no doubt that news of our convoy has already reached Erebor.”

“You are welcomed in Mirkwood, Lady Dis.”

She nods.

“I promise I will try to hold my judgment of your daughter.”

“She had been looking forward to meeting you. I think she wanted to thank you for creating the perfect creature known as Kili.”

“By Mahal. She really has become blind to reality.”

I chuckle.

**************************

Tauriel POV

I cannot help but fidget beside Kili.

King Thorin was standing just ahead of us at the entrance to the gate as the convoy made its way closer to the mountain.

Fili stands just behind his Uncle’s right shoulder and Kili and I stand just behind Thorin’s left shoulder.

“It is alright my love.” Kili says taking my hand in his.

“Forgive me. I am just anxious is all.”

“Even is my sister does not immediately take to you, she will come around.” Thorin tells me.

“That’s a comfort.”

He chuckles.

“She will not be able to ignore how happy you make my brother.” Fili says smiling at me.

I smile back at him and nod.

“And I will tell her of how having you in my life had made me grow up. I think she’ll love you for that alone.” Kili tells me.

I chuckle.

“As much as you can grow up.” I say.

Thorin and Fili laugh.

“You’ll pay for that.” Kili tells me.

He runs his fingers over my side and I push his hand away.

The horns of Erebor sound as the convoy finally arrives.

“Fili! Fili, ukrâduh!” A Dwarrowdam shouts pushing her way past ponies and wagons.

She runs up to us and Fili hurries towards her.

“Bria!” Fili shouts.

“That’s his One.” Kili tells me.

They embrace.

The Dwarrowdam’s sobs are loud and Fili tries to reassure her.

The Company of Oakenshield moves to help and reunite with the arriving Dwarves.

I did not see Legolas or Gimli with the convoy which meant that they must have stayed behind in Mirkwood.

Another Dwarrowdam dressed in blue and furs makes her way past the Dwarves and Thorin steps forward.

“Namadith.” Thorin says embracing the Dwarrowdam.

“Nadad.”

Thorin holds her at arm’s length.

“Let me have a look at you.” He says.

He shakes his head.

“I think you are even prettier now than the last time I saw you.” He smiles.

She smacks the side of his head.

“Well you look worse.”

He laughs and hugs her again.

“Alright. Don’t get sentimental on me Oakenshield.” She says pushing him away. “Fili! Kili!” She shouts and the boys scramble to stand before their mother.

She eyes them critically before caressing their faces.

“My sons, thank Mahal you are alright.” She whispers. “I was so worried.”

They embrace her.

“Hello.”

I look at Fili’s intended.

“Hello.”

“I am Bria daughter of Griin, at your service.” She says inclining her head.

“Tauriel of Mirkwood, at yours.”

She smiles.

I try not to stare openly at her beard.

I had grown used to being around hairy faces but I had not seen a female with a beard.

It would take time to get used to it.

“I met your brother, the Prince. He’s nice, I can see why Gimli loves him.”

“They live to try and outwit each other.”

She chuckles.

“Yes. Their bickering was cute at first but then it just got….” She shrugs.

“Annoying?”

“Very much so.” Kili’s mother says.

I look at her.

She comes closer.

“Lady Dis.” I say inclining my head.

Kili comes to stand beside me and he takes my hand in his.

“I cannot deny that you are a beautiful creature.” Lady Dis says.

Kili’s smile becomes wider.

“Come. Let us chat and get to know each other.” She says holding out her arm.

I look at Kili and he nods.

I twine my arm with Lady Dis’.

We make our way back into Erebor.

“We were expecting you a few days ago.” Thorin says.

“I made a stop in Mirkwood to visit my Elf brother.”

Thorin stops walking.

Dis smirks and leads me further into Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukrâduh: My greatest heart
> 
> Namadith: Little sister
> 
> Nadad: Brother


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that we are finally getting to the end of this journey. Did not expect it to be this long.

Tauriel POV

“From what I have learned, you saved my sons life.”

I glance at Lady Dis.

“Well. I only did what was right.”

“Hmm. Any other Elf would have let him die.”

“I am not like any other Elf.”

“Yes, I can tell. And from the looks of your brother and your father, they are not like the other Elves either.”

“My father used to say that we were cursed, that we had been doomed to love a Dwarf. But once I met Kili, I knew it was not a curse but a blessing.”

“Aye. I can see why he would think that. I have heard stories of Oropher and Thráin I. I always thought it was a tragic love story but after the dragon came, it became more of a cautionary tale. Never trust an Elf.”

“I hope we have at least redeemed ourselves a bit in the eyes of your people.”

“I am sure you have and they will be our people soon enough.”

I look at her.

“Does this mean you will give us your blessing?”

“I love my son and he loves you and I can see just how much you love him. Kili’s heart has chosen well.” She says patting my hand.

I press my hand to my heart.

It wanted to leap out of my chest with joy.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for making sure my son lived. I know you will make him very happy.”

“Thank you Lady Dis, I cannot express what you acceptance means to me.”

“Please, call me Amad.”

“Alright.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Amad.”

She pats my cheek.

“That’s better.”

I incline my head.

“Dis.” Thorin says standing in front of us.

Amad looks at him.

“Yes?”

“What did you say to Thranduil? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. We just had a nice….chat.”

“Not likely.”

“Do you doubt me, brother?”

“I doubt you would have been so nice about it.”

Dis smiles.

“He still stands if that’s what you’re worried about. I did not even leave a mark on him.”

“So you claim. Dis, our relationship is not of your concern.”

“It is my concern!”

I back away.

I did not want to get in the middle of their argument.

“I’ve bet that Mum wins.” Kili whispers to me.

I smack his arm.

“Dis.”

“You are my brother and I have a right to worry about you. Do not tell me it is not my concern, Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór.”

“Full name. That’s not good.” Fili whispers.

“I did not mean to imply-”

“Oh you implied and I know you damn well meant it!”

“Let’s just calm down.”

“I am calm!”

“Alright. Fine, you are calm.”

Dwalin steps forward and he watches the siblings close.

I suppose he was ready to move in case a physical altercation broke out.

“I still remember how you suffered for that Elf and I was not about to let you swear your heart over to him without me giving that forest creature a word of warning.”

“Dis.” Thorin says.

“He has sworn he loves you and against my better judgment, I believe him. And I know he cannot be as terrible as you made him out to be if his son is anything to go by.”

“I get it! I apologize for my words.”

“You better because King or no King, I can still put you in your place Oakenshield.”

Thorin smiles.

“I remember.”

“Good. Now show me to my rooms, I’ve had a long day.”

“Yes my Lady.” Thorin says taking his sister’s arm in his and leading her away.

“That went better than I thought.” Bria says.

Fili and Kili agree.

I shake my head.

And here I thought I had learned all I needed to know of my new family.

Foolish of me.

****************************

Four Years Later

Legolas POV

I watch as my sister dances with her husband.

“They do make quite a pair don’t they?”

I look at Bilbo.

“They do.”

“I think Lady Dis dragged their courting on for too long. Made those poor kids suffer. You and Gimli beat them to it, as did Thorin and your father.”

I look at Ada sitting next to Thorin.

“I am surprised Fili and Bria have waited to marry as well.”

“I think he did it so that his brother would wed first.”

“Nice of him. Don’t tell anyone but I think your wedding was the best.”

I look back at Bilbo.

“I don’t think my Dwarf mother and father will ever forgive me for having our ceremony in the forest.”

“It was a nice and quiet affair.”

“Of course that did not stop them from celebrating in full when they got back to Erebor. They sang, danced, ate and drank for seven full days.”

Bilbo chuckles.

“Well, can’t say I blame them. We Hobbits love our festivities as much as the Dwarves do. Though your ceremony was lovely. How is Gimli faring in Mirkwood?”

“Better now that he learned all the passages.”

“How many times did he end up down in the cellar instead of your rooms?”

“Twelve.”

Bilbo snorts and I laugh.

He sighs.

“I am so glad everything turned out better than I thought. My friends all still live, they reclaimed their home land and I made it back to the Shire from my adventure.”

“And gained new friends in the process. And a son.”

His gaze shifts to Frodo who was teaching the Dwarves the game of conkers, I believe he called it

Nori shouts as Frodo beats him again.

“Yes. My dear Frodo.” Bilbo says smiling.

“How are you fairing in the Shire? Do your neighbors still think you odd?”

“Now more than ever.”

“Why?”

He clears his throat.

“Thorin and Thranduil look very happy don’t they?”

“They are.”

“I heard you have taken it upon yourself to rule in his place.”

“It is only temporary.”

“Still. Very kind of you.”

“I do not wish to see my father suffer. Once was enough. I have Gimli with me and it is only fair that he be with Oakenshield as much as he can.”

Bilbo pats my hand.

“You are a good son Legolas.”

“Thank you.”

“If I might interrupt I’d like a quick word with Legolas.” Thorin says standing just behind Bilbo.

“No. Not at all. I think I’m feeling a bit hungry again. So, if you will excuse me.” Bilbo says standing.

Where was Gimli when I needed him?

Thorin takes Bilbo’s vacant seat.

“We have not had the opportunity to speak.”

“It’s been busy.”

“Yes.” He smiles.

He looks at Kili and Tauriel before looking back at me.

I meet his gaze.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For all that you have done to assure that Thranduil be here with me.”

“He loves you.”

“And I him. He worried about us being away from each other but he knew you were not ready to rule.”

“I do not think I still am but it was the least I can do. He is my father.”

He smiles softly and nods.

“I know you do not care but you have my gratitude.”

I look at my father laughing with Lady Dis before looking back at Thorin.

“I believe I have carried my hate for you long enough. I cannot deny that you make my father happy, you have given him life once more. And I know you have suffered as much as he has, if not more. What I did, I did for you as much as for him.”

He places his hand on my arm.

“It gladdens my heart to hear you say that, inudoy.”

“It gladdens my heart to see the both of you so happy, adad.”

He bumps his head with mine gently.

“What is all this?” Ada asks standing before us.

Thorin stands.

“We were just chatting.” Thorin tells him.

“And there were no threats involved? I am surprised.” Ada says.

I smile.

Thorin puts his arm around my father.

“Come on. You promised you would dance with me.”

“I just said that so you would stop asking.”

Thorin chuckles.

“Well I am keeping you to your word. Now come on. Show me your Elvish moves, my love.”

“I’ve shown them to you a lot of times already.” Ada says smirking.

“Alright. I am leaving.” I say standing.

Thorin and Ada chuckle.

“No need. I believe we are the ones who are leaving.” Ada says taking Thorin’s hand and leading him away.

I sit back down.

“There you are.” Gimli says walking up to me.

“And where were you?”

He drapes himself over my back.

“Looking for you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time. Are you sure you were not with some Dwarrowdam?”

“Nah. I like ‘em taller.”

I snort.

“You are drunk.”

“Not yet. Come and play a drinking game with me.”

“No.”

“You afraid of losing to me?”

“When have you ever won against me?”

“I killed more Orcs than you!”

“It was a tie.”

“Because you cheated!”

“Let it go you foolish Dwarf.”

“Come and play a drinking game with me then.”

“Alright. What do I get if I win?”

“My eternal respect.”

“Hmm.”

“What? That’s not good enough for you?”

“What if the winner gets to pick where we go first on our journey through Middle Earth?”

“Alright. You’re on. If I win, we are going to the Shire. I hear they grow very excellent pipe weed.”

“And if I win, we are going to Fangorn forest.”

“Fangorn forest! Is that where the trees are alive?”

“Yes.”

“No. We are not going there.”

“You have to win the challenge first, darling.”

“You tricked me!”

“Are you not a Dwarf of your word?”

He clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes.

“Game on. I’ll show you to mess with me!” He threatens.

I follow him to the table where all the barrels of wine and spirits are stacked.

We both knew how this was going to end but he was too stubborn to admit defeat.

I smirk.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inudoy: Son
> 
> Adad: Dad


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go. Bit of sexy fun ahead ;)

Thranduil POV

“Are you enjoying yourself mellon nín?” I ask sitting next to Bilbo.

“I am. Thank you for inviting me.”

“You are our dearest friend. It would not be the same celebrating this day without you.”

“That’s what you said when I came for your wedding and for Legolas’.”

“And I meant it every time.” I smile.

He chuckles.

I study him.

There was something different about him.

It seemed that he had not aged a bit since the last time I saw him.

In outward appearance he seemed the same but there was something, a darkness I could feel over him.

I look at the chain around his neck and I reach out to touch the green stone that rested against his chest.

“I see you have a suitor.”

He blushes and takes the pendant out of my hand and hides it under his shirt.

“No. No suitor.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“Truly? Then who gave you such a beautiful gift, if I may ask?”

“No one. I mean, I don’t even remember.”

“Bilbo Baggins, I do believe you are lying to me.” I smile.

“I just….it was just a gift. From a friend.”

“Friend? What kind of friend?”

“Regular?” He chuckles nervously. “I don’t know what you’re asking exactly.”

I smile.

“There is a carved rune on that stone. Looks old and Dwarvish.”

My gaze does not waver from his.

“Dwarvish? No. How could it be?”

“You could have said it came in the portion of the treasure given to you by Thorin.”

He looks at me.

“But you didn’t.”

He swallows and lowers his gaze.

“Is he a Dwarf?”

“No.”

“I see. Does he happen to be, I don’t know, a dragon?”

He stares at me wide eyed.

“So. He survived Balrog.”

“Smaug is strong and cunning.”

“I did not expect any less.”

“You won’t tell anyone will you?”

“Why would I? Thorin made a deal with Smaug and Moria is rightfully his.”

“If anyone found out. I know Thorin didn’t say Smaug had to stay confined to Moria but still. I don’t want any other Dwarf to think they can hunt Smaug or march into Moria when he’s not there.”

“How often does he visit you?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

I chuckle.

“You won’t be able to keep that a secret for long you know. Eventually your Hobbit friends are going to say something.”

“They’re too scared of the giant fire breathing dragon to say anything. And Smaug doesn’t come into the Shire, not anymore.”

“So you have your own meeting place?”

I smirk, leaning in closer.

He clears his throat.

“So you are living in Erebor. How have you been faring?”

I laugh.

“Alright. Keep your secrets.”

“My dear Bilbo. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” Gandalf says walking up to us. “King Thranduil.”

“Mithrandir.”

“I saw you at the Festival not six months ago.” Bilbo says.

Gandalf sits down.

“Well yes. But we really didn’t get the opportunity to chat.”

“Yes. You were too busy setting off your famous fireworks and basically being a disturber of the peace.”

“Disturber of the peace? I daresay that I have never disturbed anything.”

“Oh really?” Bilbo says crossing his arms.

“He has you there Gandalf.” I say.

Gandalf clears his throat.

“Yes, well. Speaking of disturbances, I heard a rumor.”

“Rumor?” Bilbo asks.

“Yes. An alarming one at that.”

“About what?” I ask.

“I heard that a dragon has been seen in the Shire. Of course, there are no more dragons. Expect for one, if he survived what waited for him in Moria. Would you know anything about that, Bilbo?”

Bilbo groans and I laugh.

“It seems it’s not so secret after all.”

Gandalf tries to hide his smile.

“Why can’t they just all mind their own bloody business?”

“So it is true?”

“Of course. Haven’t you heard? Our dear Hobbit has snagged himself a dragon.” I say.

“I never thought I’d see the day when a Baggins made friends out of a dragon.”

“He’s very special, our Hobbit.”

“Oh certainly.” Gandalf agrees.

“I hate all of you.” Bilbo says crossing his arms over his chest.

**************************

Fifty-Six Years Later

Legolas POV

It felt so nice to walk in my forest once more.

My adventure with Gimli had been fun and perfect.

But I wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and lie down on a soft bed for days.

And I could not wait to go to Erebor and visit my sister and my nephews.

We walk up to the front gate.

The guards incline their heads and we walk into our home.

Gimli and I remove our weapons and make our way to the throne room.

“I never thought I’d say this, but it sure is good to be back in Mirkwood and breathe in the air of our home.” Gimli says.

I smile.

“It is.”

He runs his hand down his long beard and tries to tame it.

I chuckle.

“It of no use meleth nín, it is as wild as you.”

“Aye. I just want to look presentable.”

“You never have. Why start now?”

He growls at me.

“Just you wait. Once we are rested, I’ll do things to you that will leave your hair wild for days.”

“I can hardly wait.”

We walk up to the throne, now fitted for two seats, and bow before our Kings.

Ada and Adad incline their heads.

“It does my heart good to see you once more ion nín.” Ada says.

“And mine to see you.”

“How was your trip?” Thorin asks.

“As good as it can be with a whinny elf as your companion.” Gimli says.

Thorin chuckles and I elbow Gimli in the chest.

He was taller now so I could reach him better.

He elbows my side.

Ada smiles at us.

“You must be tired. Go and get some rest, we will have a feast in your honor tomorrow night.”

I incline my head.

“Yes Ada.”

I turn and walk away, Gimli falling into step beside me.

“I cannot wait to get into a hot bath.”

“Yes, you need one.” I say.

“You get mouthier in Mirkwood.”

“And you’re mouthy anywhere we are.”

“That’s it! Time to show you to respect your Dwarf.”

I laugh and run ahead of him.

My kin move out of the way.

It had been some time since we’d been here, he might have forgotten the passage leading to our chambers.

“Get back here you!”

I make it to our chambers before him.

I take the time to undress and get into the heated pool.

By the time he arrives, I have already dressed in fresh clothes and am combing out my hair.

“You took your time.”

He pushes me out of my seat and onto the floor.

“Gimli.” I chuckle.

He straddles me and holds my arms over my head.

I stare up at him.

“You rile me up on purpose and by Mahal if that does not make me want you more.”

He presses his mouth against mine and I press my body up to his.

“You really do need a bath.” I say against his mouth.

“Later. I’m just going to get dirty again anyways.”

He presses his teeth to the tip of my ear and I groan.

“Take it off.”

I release my arms from his grip and tear at his clothing.

“I was just about to tell you the same thing.” He growls.

His hands tease me as they undress me and by the time we are both unclothed, I am wanton with desire.

His hand caresses down my chest.

“You are never as pretty as when you want me so.” He says, his eyes dark with desire.

“I always want you.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

His mouth is rough and his beard burns against my skin but I had grown accustomed to the feeling of it and it just made our lovemaking all the more satisfying.

He takes me on the floor, in the bath and on the bed.

I had no complaint about the endurance of Dwarves.

They were resilient in every way.

I roll onto my side and watch Gimli sleep.

I smile. 

By the Valar, I had grown accustomed to the infernal racket he made when he slept.

I chuckle.

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing.”

“Then be quiet.” He says closing his eyes again.

“I’m surprised you heard me over the noise you were making.”

“I just do it for your benefit. I know you won’t let yourself rest unless I think it safe enough to snore.”

“Kind of you.”

He rolls half on top of me.

“Gimli.” I chuckle. “Get off of me.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.”

“Because I wanted you to give me release, right now I just want to breathe without your heavy weight crushing me.”

He climbs over me, his arms taking most of his weight.

He stares down at me, his dark eyes bright.

“Better?”

I caress his side.

“Maybe. Depends on what you’re going to do now.”

He leans down, his hot breath whispering over the skin of my neck.

I shiver.

“Did you have something particular in mind?”

I can feel myself hardening.

His tongue traces the curve of my ear and I moan.

He chuckles.

“Who’s the one making a racket now?”

Damn him.

******************************

I open my eyes to the sound of the door closing.

“Good. You’re awake.” Gimli says.

I sit up.

“I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“I do.” He says wagging his eyebrows.

I throw a pillow at his smug self-satisfied face.

“You’ll pay for that later. Right now I need you to get up and get dressed.”

I frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“We are going to Rivendell.”

“What for?”

“King Fili sent word. Smaug has reported that large amounts of Orcs are coming out of Mordor.”

“What does that have to do with Rivendell?”

He looks at me.

“Lord Elrond sent word to Thranduil. The One ring has been found.”

I put a hand over my heart.

“But….that ring has been lost for years.”

“Not as lost as we thought. Thorin is riding to Erebor as we speak. He will council with Fili and the dragon. We are to go to Rivendell.”

I stand and dress in a hurry.

“Who has the ring?”

“Bilbo.”

I look at him.

“He’s had it this whole time. He found it in the Blue Mountains.”

“And Gandalf never sensed its presence?”

“No. But now Sauron grows stronger and the ring must be destroyed.”

I grab our pack and place clothing in it before following Gimli out of our chambers.

Ada was waiting for us in the weapons room.

“Ada.” I say walking up to him.

He places his hand on my shoulder.

“You are to lead the ring bearer to Moria where he will destroy the ring in Mount Doom.”

“Who is the ring bearer?” I ask.

“Frodo Baggins.”

Gimli and I stare at him.

“Bilbo is too old to make the trip and Frodo has volunteered.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster if the dragon took him there directly?” Gimli asks.

“The dragon can’t be trusted to be that close to the One ring. He has said so himself. We cannot risk anyone else falling to the Ring. Bilbo has carried it all these years which means that Hobbits are more resilient to its dark magic. You will protect Frodo with your lives and by any means necessary, make sure the ring does not fall to enemy hands.”

Gimli and I bow our heads before grabbing our weapons and heading for the stable.

Ada follows us.

“Smaug and the Dwarves of Erebor will most likely head to fight the army of Orcs that moves through Middle Earth. You and the Company that will go with you out of Rivendell will follow a direct path to Mordor.”

“Yes Ada.”

“I do not know if the Dwarves of the Iron Hills or the Blue Mountains will come. Elrond said there is no word from Lórien either. But King Bain of Dale will stand with our Dwarves and his son Brand will be at the meeting in Erebor. We will do our part to make sure your journey is as safe as it can be.”

I place our pack on Eroan.

“I shall await for your safe return.” Ada says.

I embrace him before moving aside.

Ada presses his forehead to Gimli’s before moving away.

I help Gimli onto Eroan before mounting.

I look at my father.

“Garo lend vaer.” He says. “May the Valar and Mahal watch over you.”

“And you.” I say.

We make our way out of Mirkwood and to Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellon nín: My friend
> 
> Meleth nín: My love
> 
> Ion nín: My son
> 
> Garo lend vaer: Have a good journey


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for coming on this journey with me, this adventure turned out to be a lot longer than I had anticipated. I know I say that about all my fics but this one really did take a life of its own. Thank you for your comments and kudos.

Legolas POV

Three years after we had set out for Rivendell, we made our journey back home.

The war against Sauron was over, the One ring had been destroyed.

Our bodies and our souls were weary but we had fulfilled our quest.

Kingdoms and alliances had been restored.

Rightful Kings had taken their thrones.

True loves reunited.

I sigh.

Gimli rests his head against my back.

We had lost good friends, brave men in the battle.

Gimli’s arms tighten around me.

“Their deaths were not in vain and they will be remembered as heroes.” He says.

I pat his hand.

“I know.”

“Good. Now stop thinking. I’m trying to rest.”

I smile.

“Eroan and I won’t let you fall off.”

“You better.” He says yawning.

I pet Eroan’s head.

He had been left behind in Rivendell and Gimli and I had gone back for him.

As Mirkwood comes into view, Eroan picks up speed.

“This beast seems determined not to let me sleep.” Gimli grumbles.

“He just wants to go home as much as we do.”

“Aye. It will be good to be back in our forest.”

I sigh and Eroan seems happy to trot through our healing forest.

I stare at the green trees in wonder.

It had been so long since the forest was this vibrant and full of life.

I breathe in the fresh sweet air.

“We are home, meleth nín. We are home.” I whisper.

“Finally. Let me get off, I will walk the rest of the way. I need to feel the earth beneath my feet.”

I smile and get off of Eroan to help Gimli dismount.

“You are becoming more Elf every day, my heart.”

“Let us keep that a secret for a while longer.”

“Soon you will be climbing trees.”

He snorts.

“I do not have the height for it.”

I smile and we walk to the front gate.

Ada was waiting for us.

I walk up to my father and he cups my face before embracing me.

Thorin appears beside my father.

Ada releases me and turns his attention to Gimli.

I stand before Thorin and I clasp his forearms before pressing my forehead to his.

“It is good to have you both home.” He says.

I smile at him.

“It is good to be home.”

He inclines his head.

“Come. You must be exhausted.” Ada says.

“I could sleep for half a century.” Gimli says.

“Then let’s get you to bed.” Ada says.

“I am the only Dwarf you should be offering to get to bed.” Thorin says.

Ada smiles at him.

“And you are.”

They stare at each other, a smile on both their faces and I know they are going to be at it for a while.

I grab Gimli’s arm and lead him away.

“Come on. You know we’ll never get to our chambers if we wait for them.”

“It’s nice to see that they are still so in love.”

“Hmm.” I nod.

“Will you still look at me like I hung the moon for you when we are old?”

“I still do don’t I?” I smile.

“Are you calling me old?”

I shrug.

“If the helmet fits.”

“I’ll show you old.” He threatens dragging me along.

“You think you still have the virility?”

“I killed more Orcs than you!”

He had.

And I had been as equally impressed as I had been aroused.

“We were pretty much even.” I lie.

“Orc shite!”

The Elves stare at us.

“Gimli!” I reprimand.

“I killed more Orcs than you and now I am going to make you shout my name until you pass out.”

I shiver in anticipation.

I tug on his fiery red hair.

“Then let us see if you can fulfill that threat mell nín.”

“I have been on that horse pressed up against you for months on end. I assure you that I will fulfill it and more.” He growls.

The halls leading to our chambers were deserted.

I lean closer to him.

“Men lananubukhs menu.” I say.

He looks around before pushing me up against the wall.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“I know you are taller now but you still cannot reach my mouth from there.”

“But I am at the perfect height for something else.” He says putting tugging on my leggings.

“Gimli.”

“See? You’re saying my name already and I haven’t started yet.”

“Someone could see.”

“Let them. You are mine and just in case anyone still has doubt, let them hear you call my name and watch me bring you pleasure.”

“Oh you impish Dwarf.”

“Aye. Just the way you like me.”

************************

Tauriel POV

Gimli and Legolas has come to finally meet my sons, Vili and Tali.

My sons.

I still could not believe that the Valar had blessed my beloved and I with children.

I chuckle to remember the look on Ada’s face when he had come to meet Vili and then when I told him I was with child for a second time.

I sigh.

I had been afraid that they would be outcasts among their people.

But our friends and family had been supportive and loving to our children.

Vili had blond hair, much like Ada’s while Tali had dark hair like Kili.

They both had Elf ears but their bodies were stocky and strong like a Dwarfs.

They were still young but they were already taller than any Dwarfling in the mountain.

I watch from my balcony as the boys try to impress their uncles with their fighting skills.

It warms my heart to see them all together.

I hear the door to our chambers open and I turn to look at Kili.

He takes the time to take off his great coat and his weapons.

His face was still much the same, if a bit lined, and his eyes still sparkled with mischievousness and laughter.

His hair was longer and full of braids and clasps.

Just like his beard.

He meets my gaze and smiles.

He walks towards me and leans out to see the view below us.

“They still at it?” He asks.

I put my hand on his back and watch him watch our children.

“Yes. They really seem to be paying attention today.”

He chuckles.

“I don’t blame them. Legolas and Gimli are heroes.”

“As are you.”

“Nah.”

I cup his face.

“You might not have led the ring bearer to Mordor but you made it possible for him to get there.”

He smiles.

“Your sons think of you as a hero and they are only learning all they can from their Uncles to impress you.”

“They don’t have to impress me, I am very proud of my boys.”

“As I am of you.”

I give him a kiss.

His arms pull me closer.

“It seems we finally have some time alone seeing as how the boys are so busy.”

I chuckle.

“You up for it?” He asks wagging his eyebrows.

“When have I ever said no?”

He pulls me into the room.

**************************

Thranduil POV

Thorin and I wait for the door to be answered.

“It had been so long since I was last here but it all still looks the same.” He says looking around.

“It is very beautiful here.” I say looking at the rolling hills.

The green door opens.

Bilbo gapes at us for a moment before smiling widely.

“Come in! Come in! I never thought I’d see the day when two Kings would come knocking on my door.”

Thorin follows Bilbo and I bend my head and enter the little hobbit hole.

The roof was spacious enough for me to stand fully but I had to be mindful of the lights and the entry ways.

“You are just in time for second breakfast.” He smiles and we follow him to the kitchen.

Thorin and I sit at the table while Bilbo hurries about heating water and gathering tea cakes and cookies.

“You look very well.” Thorin says.

Bilbo snorts.

“I look like an old Hobbit.”

I chuckle.

“Do not worry Bilbo, you are still as lovely as ever.” I say.

“Uncle!”

“There’s my Frodo.” Bilbo smiles.

Frodo runs into the kitchen and stops.

“Oh. I did not know we had company.” He says running a hand through his hair.

“Come in lad, sit. The kettle’s just boiled.” Bilbo says.

Frodo sits across from us.

“How have you been?” I ask.

Frodo looks at me.

“I am better.”

I look at hand where his finger was missing.

“Does it still bother you?”

He cradles it to his chest.

“No. It has healed though sometimes I still feel it.”

I nod.

“It will take some time.”

“That’s what Gandalf said.”

“Here we are.” Bilbo says setting the kettle down on the table.

“So. You said you had news.” Thorin says as Bilbo sits next to his nephew.

“Yes.” Bilbo clears his throat. “We have been offered passage to the Grey Havens.”

It was unheard of for any but Elves to sail to the Grey Havens but our Hobbits had earned their right and the Valar seemed to agree if Elrond had made the offer.

“As well you should.” Thorin says.

“Gandalf will be sailing too.” Frodo says sadly.

“And will you be taking the offer?” I ask.

Bilbo looks at Frodo before looking at me.

“I don’t have much time.”

“Don’t say that Uncle.” Frodo interrupts.

Bilbo pats his nephew’s hand.

“I am merely speaking the truth my boy. The ring gave me more time but now that it is gone, I am aging quickly.”

I look at his grey hair and his lined face.

“It does not mean your life is ending, mellon nín.” I tell him.

“But I can feel my age in my bones. Frodo and I have decided to take the offer but not just yet. Smaug has offered to take me on my last adventure.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“And how is your dragon suitor?” Thorin asks.

Bilbo blushes and Frodo chuckles.

“He is older but a lot better than I am.” Bilbo finally says. “He will take me to the North, to the place he came from.”

“And you think you are up for it?” I ask.

“Smaug will do most of the work.” He smiles. “But I do have a request to make of you.”

“Then ask, my friend.” Thorin smiles.

“Frodo does not feel like the Shire is his place anymore. It seems we have that in common. He went on a hard journey and he is no longer the Hobbit he once was.”

“All I wanted was to come home and now that I am here, I just don’t feel like it’s my home anymore.” Frodo says quietly.

I touch his arm.

“I understand.” 

He gives me a small smile.

“I would like you to look after my Frodo until he is ready to sail to the Undying Lands.” Bilbo says.

“Of course. He will be most welcome in Greenwood and I am sure he will be welcomed in Erebor.” I say.

“Indeed.” Thorin says nodding. “My nephews especially took a great liking to our young Hobbit, as did Nori. Though for different reasons.”

Frodo laughs.

“I don’t think he ever believed that I was not cheating in Conkers.”

Bilbo laughs.

“Nori is not a good loser.” Thorin says.

“I plan on coming back after my journey with Smaug, but if I do not I have left everything I own to Frodo. He may do with it as he likes before he leaves for the Grey Havens.”

“Well, we certainly do hope you return Bilbo Baggins. I wish you a happy and safe journey.”

He inclines his head.

“May the Valar lead you back to us once more burglar.” Thorin says.

“Were you really a burglar, Uncle?”

“Of course not. It was just a silly title.”

“Not so. You did steal a certain dragon’s heart.” I smile.

“That is true.” Thorin chuckles.

“I am never going to live that down am I?”

“Never.” I say.

“I thought as much.”

Bilbo raises his cup.

“To friends.” Bilbo says.

“To family.” Frodo adds.

“To love.” I say.

“To life.” Thorin says.

We clink our cups together.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mell nín: My beloved
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu: I love you


End file.
